Protect Me, Please
by UnForgotten Memories
Summary: After she found the well sealed Kagome spent three years forcing herself to let go of the past. But now it is open and a new threat awaits. Can she lead her friends into a new battle? Or will they fail this time around?
1. Chapter 1

((Okay. So now I realize that it has been quite a while since I have actually written anything on here. But now I have decided that I am going to try and make things better. I have decided to actually become a Writer so her is my first real attempt at something serious. I do hope some of you might just pop in and leave a review or two. All I ask is that if it must be a Flame please be gentle. SO Here We Go!...))

((I do not own any of the Inuyasha rights but I do have a plushie and a few mangas! Plus I always watch the anime))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter One

Might Be A Miko

It had been four very long years since the well had been sealed after the defeat of Naraku. Four years since Kagome had left in the same routine fashion she always did after fighting with Inuyasha over catching him with Her again...

For a week she had ignored the fact that Inuyasha had not come for her yet and had just tried to catch up on the studies that she had fallen so very far behind in. It was almost funny to her having to explain the strange sickness that her Grandfather had come up with during the time she was in the Feudal Era.

Who could blame her? Everyone knew that Kagome could be vary jealous and that see Inuyasha with that woman always made her want to leave and never come back. But she always eventually did... In fact it had gotten to where her friends no longer waited her return.

Her Mother and brother never took her serious anymore and seemed to role their eyes when she said that she was back for good. They knew the truth... Everyone knew that Kagome loved Inuyasha too much to stay away from him forever.

So the time eventually came after two weeks that she turned and grabbed her back walking off towards the well. But she had not expected what would happen. I mean it had happened a few times before but this time it was totally different.

As she threw herself into the well for a split second she gasped when the feeling of magic did not envelope her like usual but before she could even register that something was wrong she crashed into the hard, muddy and wet ground.

It was painful and to tell the truth she did not realize what was going on for the first few moments as she shook her head and raised her now aching body to look up only to see the wooden roof of the shed over the well... She had gone through.

It would be hard to say just how many times she had tried to pass back through the well and into the Feudal Era but for One whole year she tried what seemed like every day to pass through.

Then one night she just returned home, covered in dirt and bruises and limping on her hurt ankle while tears streamed down her soft cheeks and trickled to the ground.

Her friends... Inuyasha... Shippo... What had happened? Why could she suddenly no longer pass through the well? Why had it closed on her? Would it open again?

The questions however sadly enough were never answered and it had been three years since the last time she had hurled herself into the well in hopes of feeling the same magic she had felt in what seemed like ages ago.

Three years since she glanced at the well in hopes of seeing Inuyasha fly out of it and come running after her. To feel his strong arms, hear his husky voice. Hell... She wouldn't even care if he was angry with her she just wanted to hear him.

Her mother had been the first to notice she had put it behind her when she limped out the door the next day and instead of stopping by the well she just kept walking to school, Her eyes straight forward not willing to feel the pain of what memories the well gave her.

There were times in the following year when she could be heard crying in her room and there for a while he family grew very worried but it has been Two years since the last time she cried over it.

But it seems as if she has finally been able to close off that part of her life. She is twenty now though not much has changed about her.

She is more developed and beautiful now. She let her hair grow out because the girls were dying for her to do so. It now fell down to her but though she did tend to keep it in a pony tail when she was working or cleaning.

As she opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling a very weird sensation filled her body, as her dark eyes blinked and then she sat up. She stared out the window and sighed lightly before stretching and standing to look down at the well for the first time in what seemed to be years.

She was going to college now. It had taken her a while but she had been able to clear up her problems with her studies and get herself on the right track. Though most of her old friends were already in college or had moved away.

Yuka was the only one who had stayed with Kagome. She had been held back to the fact that she hated to even open a book. She had seemed to cling to Kagome after the other two girls had left.

Kagome had been determined to help both her and Yuka and had forced the girl to start meeting her at the library determined to save what chance of a career both of them had.

It was actually quite funny though. The very first time that Kagome turned in a test with Yuka and both of them got perfect scores. They had been detained and accused of cheating.

Two tests and a few shocked expressions later though it was proven that both girls had turned from dunces into rather smart and intelligent beings of humanity.

Kagome still woke up late though. That is why she is in the shower right now. Getting ready for what seemed to an already long day as she started to run the events of today through her mind.

Souta was growing up now. Getting taller and smarter by the day. He had made plenty of friends (Many of which seemed to have a crush on his older sister) and they met after soccer practice every day.

It was natural now for Kagome to be with her family and friends. She had found her place after losing everything she thought she needed to survive. Now she had actually officially moved on.

Grandpa had survived three years after her return. Leaving them late on night almost a little over a year ago. In a way she was glad that the well had sealed over. It had given her time to reconnect with a man she barely knew.

The night of his death he had sat with the family. Laughing and eating and smiling while trying to expel demons that he was sure had inhibited the house.

But there was one thing that Kagome had not forgotten about that night. What had happened late that night after she thought everyone was in bed.

She had been brought out of her sleep by a banging on her door as she quickly got up. Falling into the floor in the process and hitting her head on the hard wood of the bed.

She had thrown open the door and been shocked to see her Grandfather standing in front of her shaking like a leaf.

"Grandpa? What's wrong" She had asked as she brought him into her room and had him sit on the bed, but when she turned to get her mother he had grabbed her wrist.

"Evil is coming Kagome..." He said in a shaky voice as Kagome eyes widened and she felt her heart beat quicken for a moment before calming. This was how her Grandpa always was. He had more than likely suffered from a nightmare or something.

"Calm down, Grandpa... Let me get you some water" She had said but he just would not let go as his fearful eyes looked up at her making her heart melt for the man.

"Something is coming to Japan... It is coming for you!" He said as she kneeled down and lost track of her own throughts for a second.

"What is coming Grandpa? What is it?" She asked in a worried tone still wary of actually believing him. But she had been through more than just this weird stuff so why shouldn't she?.

"You must be strong Kagome, You must protect what is yours" He said as he pointed at her and then suddenly slumped onto the bed. He had died right then according to the doctors.

She had tried to help him with even C.P.R but nothing could bring him back. The doctors said that his heart had just given out and nothing could have been done.

His words still haunted Kagome but it had been so long that if anything was going to happen she was sure it would have.

Her mother had been very sad after his death and it had been a ton of work for Kagome, Souta and Yuka (Who had almost become a part of the family) to keep the woman from shutting down.

But now her mother was back to her old self. She had even taken up archery training with Kagome. It was a decision on Kagome's part not to give up the only way she knew how to defend herself.

It was the only thing she still did that reminded her of those days with Sango, Mirouku, Shippo and the others. In a way she never seemed to think of Inuyasha though. Her mother thought it was due to the extreme sadness that she had been put through... When she had lost him.

It was only a week now until she was set to leave for college and it was almost sureal the way she was able to just accept that she would be leaving the shrine.

She had taken up cleaning it just like her Grandpa had. It was her was of paying her respects to the elderly man that she missed so much. She wished that she could have had more time with him.

It was strange though but it seemed during the times that she was cleaning it was almost as if she felt his presence there with her. Watching to ensure that she did everything correct and did not skip anything.

As she dried her hair she sat on the bed having laid the clothes out from the night before. She no longer wore the White and green outfit she had used to.

Today was one of Souta's soccer games so she had decided on a pair of dark stone washed jeans and a long sleeved black sweater. It was getting colder in November and she would rather not freeze.

A small smile graced her ruby lips as she thought of the times when she had sat freezing near the fire, Her butt feeling like it was about to fall off.

But as she put on her clothes she felt a small familiar distant feeling... Something that was so old and foreign to her now that she could not say what it was.

As she pulled on her sweater she looked out the window and down to the well before shaking her head and turning to walk out of the room. It was not the well... She knew that much.

After the death of her Grandfather her Miko powers seemed to have grown slightly more active and there were times when she sensed things that... That seemed familiar but that she just could not pin point what the feeling was.

But she chose not to think on the because for now she had to start breakfast and get things ready. A few of Souta's friends were bound to show up for breakfast and he mother had been up late praying the night before.

His friends always came for breakfast after arriving early at the house on day and spotting Kagome in her light pink pajamas... Hormonal boys could be so perverted.

As she walked down the stairs she could feel the feeling almost starting to increase before she felt herself grow weary for a moment...

Bracing herself against the banister and leaning over it to get from falling down the rest of the stairs she gave out a small grunt before gasping, not knowing that her hands were glowing blue.

A cold feeling made the blood drain from her face and her body shiver as she sat down on the stairs worried that if she didn't she would send herself hurtiling down them.

She placed her head in her hands as a strange ringing filled her ears and made it to where she felt like she was wanting to tear them off.

But then everything suddenly stopped when she heard Yuka's worried voice.

"K-Kagome?" She had asked which seemed to instantly bring Kagome out of her strange and painful trance as she jerked up to look at the girl.

Oh that was right... Yuka had spent the night. Kagome remembered now that Yuka was staying with them since her apartment lease had gone up and she had been forced out. Of course Kagome would let her live with them for a week since both girl were going to the same college.

"Are you alright?" She asked in a worried voice as she quickly climbed the stairs to kneel in front of Kagome and push a strand of hair out of her face.

It was funny how Kagome was ready yet Yuka was still in her dark blue pajamas and messed up hair. Yuka always made them late for Souta's game because she tailed along to do some... As she called it... Boy hunting.

"I am fine.. Just a headache.. Caught me off guard for a moment" Kagome explained as she looked up and forced a smile onto her lips as the last of the pain receded.

She slowly stood and with Yuka to steady her made her way down the stairs and in the Living room where the girl forced her to sit down on the couch.

"I will get you some water, wait here" Yuka said as she walked out of the room and left Kagome alone in the dimly lit room.

As Kagome relaxed into chair her eyes drifted up to look out the window and back at the well, there was still no magical aura around it but for some reason she had just been drawn to look up.

Her Grandfather's words echoed through her mind as she bit her lip and took the glass of water Yuka gave her when she returned.

"Something is coming to Japan... It is coming for you!"...

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

((I do hope that some of you like it and I will have the next chapter up soon. I do hope I get some reviews! Remember Reviewing people makes friends and gives you good luck! Lol! Have a nice day!))


	2. Chapter 2

((Omg! Yay! I got me two reviews! Thank you so much! WhiteWinterStar and The Devil's Handbasket! You guys rule! To answer your questions WhiteWinterStar:... I dunno... Maybe... I gues you will have to see ;). The Devil's Handbasket: Thank you and I will try to do better in my writing and find someone to proof read. Well here we go!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Two

Good Things Left Behind...

It had taken Kagome a while to recover from her strange ordeal but after a few moments she had been able to stand up and much to Yuka's annoyance decided to continue with what she had planned to do.

She was now frying two eggs over the stove as she listened to Yuka who was still going on about how Kagome was so fragile after being sick so many times and that she shouldn't push it.

"I mean girl your are going to get yourself killed!" Yuka said as she leaned over the counter with wide eyes before take in the scent of the eggs and smiling happily.

"On the other hand you are a better cook than anyone here..." She said as she walked over to the cupboard and opened it pulling out one of the white plates and placing it on the table making Kagome chuckle.

"I would teach you if you weren't so lazy" Kagome said in a simple tone as Yuka gave an over dramatic gasp and placed a hand over her heart whimpering making Kagome chuckle again.

She could already hear the footsteps above her which meant that Souta was awake and quickly trying to get ready so that he would not be late. He could not be blamed for sleeping in... It just seemed to run in the family.

Souta would eventually go in to wake up his Mother and Kagome knew that she had better be ready to drive Souta to practice in case it took their mother a while to get ready.

She had forced the thoughts and curiousity of what had happened on the stairs out of her mind convincing herself that in no way was it important.

Yet though it annoyed her she could still feel a strange nagging feeling that told her something... Almost as if it was trying to force her to understand.

As she focused on the food she felt herself slowly drift off as the ringing in her ears returned. She slowly started to feel almost distant... As if she was somewhere else and not in the kitchen of her house.

It did not register to her when she had closed her eyes but as a breeze blew against her soft skin she exhaled and felt herself grow relaxed and content.

But then instantly her happy dream slowly started to turn as she felt the breeze turn hot and the soft world around her collapse.

Her head was filled with loud roars and screams before she opened her eyes to see the face of a horrible, evil mass of darkness and decay.

Kagome let out a shocked scream and fell back suddenly sending the eggs and frying pan smashing to the ground as she blinked her eyes to find herself back in the kitchen.

"Are you okay? Kagome? What happened?" Yuka said as she leaned over the counter staring down at Kagome before quickly coming around to help her up.

Kagome thought for a moment before shaking her head trying to rid herself of the head ache that was trying to return. "I am fine, Yuka-chan... I saw a mouse" Kagome said almost crossing her eyes at the pitiful excuse she had just given.

She had fought demons, barbarians, devils, witches and Naraku! Why on earth would she even cringe at the sight of something as tiny and weak as a mouse? Of course Yuka did not know that.

"What! You guys have mice here!" Yuka asked as she quickly looked around and then moved to where she was sitting on top of the counter making sure no mice would be able to reach her.

"Mice again? Oh my... Kagome dear would you buy some traps later today?" Kagome heard as she and Yuka looked up to see her mother slowly walking into the room.

"Okay Mom, Don't worry I will handle it" Kagome said as Ms. Higarashi smiled and nodded before sitting down in the chair at the counter while Yuka cleaned up Kagome's mess.

"Feelin' good today Ms. Higarashi?" She asked as Kagome's mother nodded and again and then the three of them look up to hear someone running down the stairs.

Souta came walking into the kitchen quickly as he made a bee line to the refrigerator and opened it. He was fishing through it for his usual breakfast.

"Morning, Souta" Kagome said as she reached up into the cabinet while washing her hands and pulled out his cereal handing it to Yuka to place on the table.

"Good Morning, Kagome" He said as he offered her a smile before yawning and stretching then sitting at the table and putting the milk he had gotten next to his cereal.

"I do wish you would eat more healthy food, Souta-kun... Those cereals just destroy your teeth" His mother said as she brushed some hair behind his ear and he shrugged.

"Because it tastes good" He answered in a matter of fact tone making Kagome and Yuka laugh while his mother shook her head.

"Where are your friends? Usually they are here by now" Kagome asked as she unwrapped a breakfast snack bar that she had grabbed and slowly started to eat it, she wasn't big on dieting but she had been forced into it.

Yuka had decided that she wanted to lose weight so in some strange way it meant the Kagome had to diet with her. Which meant the Kagome was dieting and Yuka was pretending to diet.

"Daisuke and Kou woke up late so they said they would just meet me there" Souta told her a she sighed and then smiled, at least she wouldn't have to deal with any perverted young men staring at her butt this morning.

It wasn't long after that Yuka asked if there had been any new male members that had joined his team. After that Kagome seemed to tune out her family for the first time in a while.

As the three of them talked Kagome found herself thinking of the strange day dream she had moments before. It seemed so realistic and she had to admit it was hard rationalizing it.

She stood in the kitchen slowly eating the breakfast bar as she thought of the dark creature that she had seen, it reminded her of the demons that her and the others had faced years ago.

She was brought back when Souta mentioned that there actually was someone he had forgotten that would be at the game today. When Yuka heard this she pounced on him.

"Tell me all about him! Is he cute? Got a girl friend? Smart? Funny?" She asked as Souta held up his hand and pushed her away, pushing his seat back away from her before answering.

"I have no idea. He is a foreign exchange student from America. I haven't met him yet" Souta told her as her eyes went wide and she let out an excited giggle.

"Did you hear that Kagome? An American! They are always so cute... Except for the ugly ones" Yuka told her as Kagome laughed and then watched as Yuka glanced into the mirror.

"I have to get some make up! I look horrible!" She shouted as she jumped out of her seat and went running into the Living room to fish through her suitcase.

"He is four years younger than you! Cougar!" Souta shouted as Kagome laughed harder and could not understand what Yuka shouted back. It was something about him being an over grown brat.

She glanced down at her watch and then up at Souta before tapping it signaling that it was time for them to get to the Soccer field. She hated being late for things now and she wanted to make sure that Souta did not get into the habit of it.

"Okay, Let me grab my stuff" He said as he pushed the half eaten bowl of cereal towards her and then quickly made his way up the stairs to get his soccer equipment.

"Do you want me to drive today, Mom?" She asked as she took the bowl and dumped the contents into the sink before placing it in there and getting the milk and taking it to the fridge.

"That would be nice, I was up late last night" Ms. Higarashi said as she stood and sighed before walking into the hallway and grabbing her purse.

Kagome gave her mother a worried look before following her and grabbing her own purse and taking the keys of the hanger that was next to the door.

"Souta! Yuka! Come on already!" Kagome shouted as her mother walked out to the mini van that they now owned. It wasn't as nice as a sports car but Kagome didn't mind. It gave her more room to put stuff in.

Souta came quickly running down the stairs and charged pass Kagome and out the door, the taller man climbing in to back seat behind his mother who had sat in the front passenger seat.

Yuka seemed to be struggling with something and Kagome raised her eye brow as she heard the girl grunting and struggling to do something. She sometimes had to worry about her friend.

"Yuka?" She shouted as the upstairs bathroom door flew open and the girl slowly walked down the stairs. She was clad in a short flowing skirt and loose white blouse almost like their uniforms from school.

"Souta is kinda right you know" Kagome said as Yuka stuck her tongue out at her and then walked pass and got into her seat. Souta said something that made Yuka glare at him as Kagome shook her head and sighed before locking the door behind her.

She had learned to do many things in the time that she had been in her time. She had gotten better at driving and handling the stress of having three other people in the car.

She was no longer thinking of the strange thing that had been happening and instead found herself looking forward to what she was going to be doing today.

Kagome was friends with many of Souta's friends and she loved to cheer them on in their games. It tended to give them a boost to see her and Yuka screaming their names out and clapping their hands.

It also made them play better at times as to impress the very beautiful ladies that were paying such close attention to them. Either way it didn't matter to Kagome... She hadn't dated many people since Inuyasha.

She wasn't proud to admit it but the few she had actually dated never seemed to be her type. There was always something missing. Of course she knew what was missing... Doggy ears and fangs of course!

In a way it did not hurt her feelings to much because her life was already so busy that she didn't have time for dating. She was always doing part time work or taking care of Souta or cleaning the Shrine or out with Yuka. Her days were always filled.

It did sometimes annoy her though when he mother stated that she should "Stop waiting for Inuyasha and let him go". She was sure she had. I mean she thought of him but that was natural... And she didn't think about him to much...

It was a quick car ride as the arrived at the destination. Kagome knew where the Soccer field was because for the past two years she had been driving Souta there four days out of every week.

As soon as she pulled up Daisuke and Kou; two of Souta's friends approached the car. Daisuke opened her door for her as Kou walked around to talk to Souta.

"It is nice to see you today, Kagome" He said with a big grin as she smiled and stepped out of the car. He had the biggest crush on her out of the whole team. And Souta could not stand it.

According to Souta his friends were not allowed to touch his sister on pain of death. In fact a few weeks ago one of them had touched her butt (Almost reminding her of how Mirouku had) and Souta had come flying at the boy. It had taken two guys to get Souta off of him.

"It is nice to see you to, Daisuke. You are looking handsome today" Kagome said as the boy blushed making her giggle, she did love to tease him a little.

"Excuse me! There is another girl here!" Yuka said as she threw open her door and instantly two other members of Souta's team noticed her and helped her out. That skirt was better than a football at attracting guys.

"Hey Souta man, Did you see the new guy yet?" Kou asked as him and Souta walked up behind Kagome and she found herself listening to their conversation.

Kou pointed into the soccer feild and all four of the looked to see a long haired, brunette kicking the ball swiftly into the net. The ball blew pass the goalie before he could even move.

"Wicked..." Souta said as Kou and Daisuke nodded when Yuka suddenly ran up behind them. "Is that him? It is him! He is soo cute!" She said as she instantly fixed and cleaned her blouse before walking quickly towards the field, the other two team members forgotten.

"Only coach knows his real name. He doesn't talk much and goes by Alexei" Kou said as both him and Souta walked off towards the field.

Kagome watched the foreign man closely as he moved swiftly around the field and stole the ball from one of his team mates, He almost reminded her of Kouga.

"May I have your arm, Kagome?" Daisuke asked as he offered his arm to her and she looked at him, giggling as she took his arm and he led her towards the field.

Ms. Higarashi was already speaking to the other soccer mothers about the plans for the next game which would be somewhere in the boon docks of japan. Kagome knew her mother would figure out the best way for them to get there. The other mothers always listened to her and followed their car on the way to far off games.

Her attention was drawn to Daisuke who had begun talking while she was looking at her mother. He was so sweet and kind. It was rare that you could actually find a Gentleman now a days.

"I think he might be a little weird, I wonder why he doesn't like us" He said talking about Alexei and how the man liked keeping to himself.

"It isn't because he doesn't like you guys, He is more than likely shy or something" Kagome told him making him smile as he seemed to instantly start thinking of a way to get Alexei out of his shell.

Kagome tried to ignore the strange twinge that suddenly flew through her heart as the wind blew softly against her cheek. She could swear she could hear a loud banging not far from them that lasted a few moments.

"I think I should head out to the field, It was nice spending time with you 'Gome" Daisuke said as she let go of his arm and slowly sat down on the steel bench with a smile on her face. Daisuke was always very good with getting the players out of their shells and having them work as a team.

She relaxed into the bench as she saw both Daisuke, Souta and Yuka start talking to Alexei. It made her chuckle when the man blushed at the attention and started answering their questions. Yep, His shell would be destroyed soon.

She slowly relaxed and glanced lazily around as the other team mate and opposing team started to arrive. She loved to size up the competition for her brother. Then she could warn him of who he needed to keep an eye on.

But a sudden blast of energy instantly made her jerk up to look at the male bathroom that was connected to the snack bar. She knew this feeling! It had been years since she had last felt it!

The feeling increased as a tall, dark haired man stepped out of the bathroom and walked up to the field placing his hands on the chain link fence. His dark red eyes drifting up to look at her as he grinned and then looked out at her friends licking his lips.

It was a Demon...

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

((I do hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter as well! I am trying my best to write and post daily if not hourly. I will do you readers justice. I do hope you might leave a review and make me smile! Have a nice day!))


	3. Chapter 3

((Hello Everyone! I guess my story might be getting a little more popular! Thank you WhiteWinterStar and The Devil's Hand Basket. As long as I have at least two people reading it that makes this story worth it. And it is awesome that I have four reviews! It ain't a thousand but it is more than one! I am trying to work on my grammar and punctuation. I hope you guys will bear with me. Here I Go!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Three

To Defend What Is Mine...

Kagome's heart was racing as stared at the dark haired man who's aura showed a dark an evil red around his lean body. It was a demon. She just knew it.

For a few moments her rational mind tried to convince her that in no way a demon could be in this place. But as she knew all to well demons were not restricted to just one time or place.

She eyed that demon as he slowly walked around the field, following the chain link fence around to the other teams side and sitting on the steel bleachers and staring out at the players.

Kagome followed her gaze and then gasped when she noticed that the man was staring right at Souta and his friends. What could this demon possibly want with then!.

She felt herself stand up and she walked forward placing her hands on the slightly cold fence and staring out at the man as he watched her brother and his friends talk to Alexei, none of them seemed to notice they were being watched.

Kagome did not know what to do. It was to public a place to out right attack the demon and without a weapon she could not hope to beat it. Even with a weapon she did not know if she could...

It had been so long since Kagome had the need to fight and defend herself and others against the demons of the Feudal Era. She realized after a few moments that what little training she had without her bow would not be a match for even the weakest demon.

But as the demon slowly looked up and noticed her staring at him she felt her fast beating heart stop as her fear made her step back. She knew the demon must sense her. He was staring right into her eyes.

The demon stared at her blankly for a few moments before a slow smile spread onto his lips, Oh he knew who she was... What she was.

Kagome felt almost in a panic as she brought her hand up over her heart and then glanced back to where she had parked the car. She could attempt to drive home and get her Bow but... Then she would be leaving Souta and the others alone with this demon.

She was so disoriented that she did not feel her mother tapping on her shoulder until she heard her name called and jerked to look back at her. "Kagome? Are you okay, dear?" She asked as Kagome nodded numbly before turning back to look across the field.

He was gone. How could he just vanish like that? Her eyes scanned the seats and then around the field but the demon she was sure had been there was now gone.

She stopped for a moment and placed a hand on her head as she groaned and leaned against the fence. Had the demon actually been there at all?. Or was she going insane?.

"I am fine, Mom. Just a little tired" Kagome said as she turned and walked pass the woman before sitting on the bleachers and staring across the field.

No. She refused to accept that the demon had been some part of her imagination. The feeling had been far to intense and she knew better than to just say something was fake. Demons were crafty and he might have gone into hiding knowing that she was there.

"Kagome? Are you really interested that much in their pre-game practice?" Her mother asked as she looked up and then sighed before shaking her head. There was no reason to start worrying people... She would just have to be careful and keep an eye on her family.

"Not really, I though I saw someone I knew" Kagome told her as she nodded and then smiled before returning to speak to one of the mothers who had sat next to her.

In a way Kagome was calm yet her heart was beating so fast she thought it would explode. If there was a demon... No there was. But how could she defeat it without Inuyasha and her other friends?

Fear gripped her heart as she struggled to try and return her attention to the game that was about to begin. She would figure out something. She had depended on herself for long enough she could not start pretending that Inuyasha would ever come back.

Yuka came prancing up to the bleachers with a large and happy smile on her face as she hummed to herself before sitting next to Kagome. "He has an accent, Kagome.. And Accent!" She said before giggling excitedly and staring out at Alexei who seemed to be focused on the game.

"He is from Amercia Yuka-chan, Of course he has an accent" Kagome said as Yuka nodded happily not really listening to Kagome. Yuka always was this way when a new boy came around, Basically dumb and totally falling for him.

"And he is so sweet and shy! He kept blushing when I would compliment him. Did you see his muscles? He had muscles Kagome!" Yuka said as she bounced happily on the seat not realizing that other people were now watching her.

"He is four years younger than you Yuka, Let the kid mature a little more" Kagome said as she found herself being drawn out of focus by her friend's attitude towards the young man.

"Younger guys are always better, Kagome-chan! They can do more work for you when you get old" Yuka said as she giggled making Kagome smile, her focus now on her friend instead of searching for the demon.

"And you will get sent to jail when you have sex with a sixteen year old" Kagome said simply as Yuka's smile suddenly fell and she thought for a second before slaming her hand on the bleachers making the old couple behind them jump.

"Dammit! Since when has there been a law like that?" Yuka asked angrilly as she watched the boys play, but before Kagome could answer Yuka suddenly jumped up.

"GO ALEXEI! GET THE BALL! YOU CAN DO IT BOY! WOOO!" She shouted as she jumped up and down on the bleachers attracting everyone's attention. Alexei glanced up and Kagome swore he smiled before returning his focus on the game.

'I think it time I got a soda' Kagome thought as she slipped off the bench aand away from her friend who was as devoted to the game as any of the parents around them.

She slowly walked towards the concession stand and then went to wait in line behind a few people as she watched her brother and his friends play their hearts out.

Soccer had been a good outlet for Souta. It gave him a way to channel his focus on doing something productive. She loved how it seemed like he had so much fun yet still worked up a sweat.

As she approached the counter she told them what type of drink she wanted and waited for the elderly woman to get it for her. Suddenly the same light headed sensation that had been hitting her all day came back, making her sway slightly as she leaned against the counter.

She could hear someone. It was distant and very hard to hear. They were shouting for her... As she closed her eyes she felt the feeling grow more intense as the words grew more clear.

"Kagome!" She recognized Inuyasha's voice instantly and jerked to look around as her eyes flew open, it had felt like he was right next to her. But there was no one there.

As Kagome took her drink and walked away from the stand a sad look reflected in her eyes as she walked away from the field. She just did not understand what was happening... But why did she have to hear him?... Anything but him...

For a second she thought that he might have actually come back to her. That she would not have to be worried because he could destroy any demon that would ever come after Kagome and her family. She should have known better.

He wasn't going to be coming back. She thought she had accepted that and moved on. Inuyasha was never coming back.

Kagome felt a small tear slowly slide down her cheek as she raised her hand up to wipe it away. And then she looked up realizing she had walked away from the field.

She was now standing on a grassy hill that over looked the whole field and park grounds. And it was there that she sat down and stared off not caring about the game for once.

Why were the gods so cruel to her? Why take away the only people she had ever cared about and leave her alone. Now demons were coming back! How was she supposed to fight demons with Inuyasha?.

Another tear dripped down her pale cheek as she brought her knees up to her stomach and the hid her face in her hands as more tears started to fall.

It had been two long years since the last time she remembered crying over her friends. But this was just to much. She knew something was happening to her and she felt alone. After all, who could she tell?.

She let out the smallest whine before shaking her head roughly and whiping the tears off her cheeks trying to get rid of the sadness that filled her soul.

"My... My... My... Such a beautiful human..." She heard from behind her as she slowly let her eyes drift up, His aura already signaling who it was.

The demon was not standing far behind her, his dark aura easy to see up close. It shimmered around him like a red and black mist that would not settle.

"Demon..." She said simply as she stood up and tried to glare at him, This was the worst possible place she could have ran into him. Away from people and any help she could get.

"My such malice... You barely know me, human.. Who is to say I am up to anything?" He asked as he circled her slightly effectively cutting off her route of escape as Kagome kept her eyes on him.

There was a small chance that if she focused hard enough she could at least burn him with her miko energies but she knew that she would not be able to purify him. He was to strong.

"What is your business here?" She asked her voice serious as she was able to keep her worry out of her tone. She knew that this demon was here for her, almost like she had been awaiting this moment every since her grand father died.

"Tsk... Tsk... Tsk... You humans are all just so rude.." The man said as his dark red eyes seemed to have shape moving in them as he stared at Kagome almost as if he could see into her soul.

She refused to be afraid of the man and stood her ground with her head held high as she glared back at him. He would not be able to mess with her mind, she would fight back if she had to.

"I have been looking for you for quite a while, Kagome Higarashi..." He said as she cringed when he knew her name. How could this demon know her name?.

"How do you know my name?" She found herself asking him as she inwardly scolded herself, now he knew for sure that she was the person he was looking for.

He grinned devilishly and took a few steps forward as she instantly moved away from him causing the man to chuckle. "You have something I want..." He said as he pointed at her chest making her place a hand over her heart.

What could he mean? She hadn't had the Shikon jewel inside of her since the demon had drawn it out of her when she had released Inuyasha so many years ago.

But Somehow Kagome knew that he was right. It was almost like she felt something inside of her increase in power when the demon pointed at her. But... How did the jewel get back inside of her?.

"So... This is interesting... You know nothing of what happened after you left" He said as his grin widened and he chuckled again while Kagome's gaze turned into a harsh glare, what did he know about her friends?.

She could feel a strange sensation building in her as the Demon's smile fell for a second as if he sensed it as well. Almost as if something deep within her was reacting to the evil threat that was so close to it.

The wind seemed to pick up around them as Kagome's eyes glowed for a second causing the demon to take a step back when her aura suddenly started to glow a brilliant blueish shade.

"What is happening? The jewel is supposed to be dormant inside of you! The witch said it would never awaken again!" The demon shouted as Kagome closed her eyes and then reopened them with her eyes glowing blue.

She was Angry. Sad. Scared. Hurt. Worried. All of her emotions seemed to feed this great sensation as she raised her hands up in front of her to point at the demon.

"Demon, Be gone!" She shouted her voice seeming to be deeper as her hands suddenly started to glow and then a large blast of energy flew into the demon.

He had no time to react and was sent flying back down the hill and crashing hard into the ground as her power seemed to burn him.

But she felt her head suddenly droop and her focus drop. She collapsed to her knees and gasped when she felt her energy leave her. The last thing she remembered was a pair of strong arms around her... Before she passed out.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

((I know it is a little short but I promise that the next one will be longer. If my reviewers would not mind I could use a little help. I need to know the japanese words for Fox, Wolf, Spider and Bird. If you guys could help me that would be nice! Have a great day and please don't forget to review!))


	4. Chapter 4

((I must admit that this is what I live for. I love it when people actually start to review my stories, it gives me more input and helps me to understand what I am doing wrong. Sonyadore Thank you so much for getting so words for me and also leaving such great reviews. I would never think you are to harsh. After all Flames are what keep the fire burning in a young writer's heart. But you have been sweet so far (Let us hope I don't ever make you angry, Lol) Thank You! Devil's Hand Basket, You are being a very good consistent reviewer and that makes me happy, Thank you so much! WhiteWinterStar, You have been awesome! Thank you guys and I hope I can keep you interested! Here I Go!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Four

A Face Of A Friend Long Gone

It was cold. That was the first thing Kagome thought as she shivered and then slowly opened her eyes for the first time in what felt like years, pain shooting through her limbs as she cringed and then focused on the area around her.

She was met with a black void that seemed to surround her body and lightly reach out and caress her skin almost as if to draw her in. It touches were very light and she could barely feel them as she turned, or actually floated around to look behind her.

There was nothing. As far as her eyes could see there was just a massive black void that surrounded her, touching and pulling lightly at her skin acting as if it was a living thing.

Had she been captured by the demon and placed in some sort of chamber or cell?. Or... No... She could not possibly be dead!

Her mind and heart started to race for as she jerked around trying to keep the strange and creepy tentacles from touching her skin. She did not like this... And for more than one reason.

During the first few months she had been at home she had dreams of being trapped in the same type of black void. She would always wake up struggling to escape from what she thought was an evil being trying to kill her.

She started to jerk away more and let out a small cry when the tentacles shot out towards her and wrapped around her neck. The touch was light but almost like a steel embrace as she tried to resist what she thought was an evil being.

"Stop Resisting Me!" A voice suddenly sounded out from the darkness as Kagome's eyes widened and she paused for a second. It was all the tentacle needed to suddenly draw her into the black magic and let her vanish into the being.

She let out a loud cry and closed her eyes as she suddenly got the sensation of falling and the wind blowing quickly by her.

"I am losing her! Her power is not strong enough yet!" The voice yelled as Kagome reached out around her to grasp hold of the darkness that seemed to be so mist like now.

She felt herself slow for a few seconds and the falling sensation cease as the darkness glowed and started to resonate a purple aura. She swore she could hear someone muttering something off in the distance.

"Who is there? Let... Let me go!" She shouted as she felt the same power from earlier surge from her hands. She raised them instantly and shot her dark blue magic into the mass, It spreading through the darkness like lightning through a thunder cloud.

"She is resisting me! I can't keep hold of her!" The now female voice yelled as Kagome felt the falling sensation return while the dark mist withdrew from around her body. The tendrils seemed to want to reach out to her but her magic was keeping them at bay.

She did not know what was happening and it further confused her when she felt the speed of her decent gradually increase as the tendrils started to follow after her but was she was falling to fast for them to catch up.

"Kagome!" She gasped and felt everything freeze around her as she heard Inuyasha's voice sound around the darkness as the shadowy mist came flying at her.

"Dammit. I lost her this time... We will have to try again when my energy has returned" She heard before she shadowy mist smashed into her body and caused her to gasp.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted out in a heartfelt cry as she suddenly went flying down into the black vortex. The tendrils pulling her so fast she could barely react.

The first thing she really felt was a cold, damp rag on her forehead as she opened her eyes and saw a pale blue ceiling. She slowly sat up to notice that she was now in her room.

She sat up quickly and let the rag fall on to her stomach as she glanced around the room. Yes... She was in her room again. But as she looked out her window she discovered it was night time.

Kagome sat there quietly for a moment as she raised a hand and placed it over her fast beating heart. What had just happened?... What in the world had just happened?...

Her attention was drawn to the door as it opened slowly and she noticed Souta holding a tray that seemed to have a bowl of water and food.

When he noticed her a big smile formed on his lips as he placed the tray on her desk, getting water on the keyboard of her computer before quickly walking over to her.

"Mom! Yuka! She is awake!" Souta shouted and before Kagome could speak she felt his arms around her hugging her close. A few second later Yuka came running into the room with Ms. Higarashi following after.

"Kagome-chan! Your okay! I was so worried!" Yuka said as she walked over to Kagome as if to hug her but was blocked by Souta's body.

"Souta.. Move... Get Away..." She said as she poked his shoulder and then gave him a hard push making him fall into the floor as She wrapped her arms around Kagome's neck again not giving her a chance to speak.

"You had us all worried, Kagome. You have been passed out most of the day" Her mother said as Souta grumbled and picked himself up off the floor glaring at Yuka as she stuck her tongue out him from over Kagome's shoulder.

"I am her brother you know... She raised me" He said in a matter of tone as Yuka shrugged her shoulders and pulled away from Kagome to stand up with her arms crossed in front of Souta.

"Well I am her friend, And she likes me more" Yuka told him as he rolled his eyes and she giggled before turning back to Kagome and noticing that Ms. Higarashi had taken her spot.

Kagome's mother brushed some hair out of her face before giving Kagome a relieved smile and patting the wet cloth on her forehead.

"Wh-... What happened?" Kagome found herself asking as she looked up at the three of them noticing that Souta looked away with an ashamed look in his eyes before Yuka stepped foward.

"You have been pushing yourself to hard, Kagome. You passed out at Souta's game after walking off" Yuka told her as her mother gave her a worried look but Souta's eyes remained glued to the ground.

"If I hadn't forced you to go to the game... I am Sorry Kagome... I really am" Souta said his voice cracking as if he might cry before finding himself suddenly in someone's arms.

"Be quiet... I am fine" Kagome said as she held her little brother in her arms having shot up out of the bed to hug him when she thought he might cry, She had nearly knocked Yuka over in the process!

Souta slowly looked up at his sister and nodded though his eyes still held the worry that they had before, He could feel that something was going on with her and she was trying to hide it.

"Okay Guys... Gettin' Kinda awkward" Yuka said as she forced the two apart causing Souta to blush as he sat down in the chair and started to clean Kagome's table just now noticing he had spilt water all over it.

"But you see they left out the most juicy part!" Yuka said suddenly excited as Kagome sat down and then gave her a strange look, How could this girl always be so giddy.

"Alexei was the one who found you! He carried you down the hill and to us" She said as she swooned at the thought of the handsome man whisking her away like in one of her many fantasies.

"He is down stairs... Seemed determined to make sure you were okay" Souta said as Kagome noticed he was eating the sandwich he had brought in for her.

"You should go down and thank the young man... Then relax the rest of the day.. Souta and Yuka can pick up the slack" Ms. Higarashi said as Souta and Yuka bother groaned before the older woman shot them a look making them shut up.

Kagome nodded and slowly stood up before walking out of the room, For some reason she felt like she needed to meet this man. It just bugged her that something seemed so familiar about him.

"So.. Finally awake I see" She heard a deep slightly southern accented as she landed at the bottom of the stairs to see Alexei crouched in a corner eating an apple, She could tell instantly who he reminded her of.

'Kouga' She thought as the man stood and stepped into the light more his brown eyes examining her as she noted the resemblance. He stepped forward slowly and bowed before speaking again.

"It is wonderful to finally meet you Kagome Higarashi... You were my Grandfather's ally in the war against Naraku" The sixteen year old said as he straightened and smiled at her.

"You were Kouga's grand son!" She said in a shocked voice as he chuckled and nodded slowly, She was lucky that her family was still up stairs.

After having so many problems with losing her way to feudal era her family refused to listen to her speak of the place knowing it caused problems within her when she remembered her old friends.

"Yep... And I am here to help you get back to my father and your friends" He said smiling as he leaned in the doorway and then glanced out the window towards the well.

"What?" Kagome said not believing what he said as Alexei nodded and then motioned to the well before walking closer to where he was standing beside her.

"I am officially here to protect you until we can get you back into the Feudal Era Miss. Kagome. My name is Gary Alexei Bryant" He said as he pointed out to the well.

"Is that really the place? Where you used to go through?" Gary asked as she nodded noteing how strange his named sounded before the boy suddenly walked off toward the well.

"W-Where are you going?" She asked as he looked over his shoulder and shrugged opening the door to the outside and looking back.

"Grandpa may have betrayed my family but the Feudal Era needs you... I am going to fix this damn well" He said as he walked outside and then into the shed leaving Kagome very confused.

"N-now wait a minute!" She shouted as she hurried after him, Throwing open the door and running over to the well to find him crouched down beneth the well.

"Don't you think I have tried everything by now?" She said making sure to remember the part of him saying Kouga had betrayed his family for later as the man looked up and shook his head.

"So you have hired a sage trained by the Great Witch Kigotaka to fix it?" Gary asked as she stopped and gave him a strange look, Who the hell was the Great Witch Kigotaka?.

"Well No... But-" She was cut off as Gary held up his hand and took a few steps forward until he was in front of her and smiling, his golden eyes bearing down into hers.

"Now Miss. Kagome... I was told to protect you... So get some rest while I fix the well... You need to be ready for when you meet You Know Who" Gary said before giving her a sudden rough push and knocking her out of the shed, shutting the door behind her.

Kagome quickly got up and opened her mouth to retaliate but she could not. It was all to weird. This kid...Who was american... Southern... Was Kouga's son yet Kouga had betrayed his family... He was here to protect Kagome... And trained but some Kigotaka... And who the hell was this Kigotaka?...

A way back?... Really?... Kagome almost felt like she would faint again...

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

((I hope that is good! I never though about Alexei's role until now. I have everything planned though! I hope I get so more reviews! You guys Rock! Have a nice day!))


	5. Chapter 5

((Hello Everyone! I have returned with another wonderful chapter! But it seems as if I have a few things to explain before we begin. Sonyadore thank you for bringing these things to my attention. First of all: Gary's full name is Gary Alexander Alexei Gold. There should be two things you think of when you read this. Why is his last name not japanese? And Why did he use his middle name as an alias? Those are key things in his story. And also he does have demonic blood so his eyes change time to time from a dark brown (His human side) to a golden color when he is in his demon side. Usually when just casting magic or preparing to though. I do hope I cleared some things up. And thank you for reviewing Ghetti! Here I GO!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Five

One To Many Ways To Get What I Want...

Kagome had lost count how many times she had glanced out the window to see Gary sitting in front of the well, staring at it as if trying to decipher a puzzle. He seemed so focused yet she could tell that he was making no progress yet.

She could see his Grand father's charm and protective nature but she could also tell that he seemed to be trying to force that part of him back. Almost as if he was ashamed of his blood and was trying to be someone he was not.

Her attention was drawn to him again as she watched the boy from the second story window of her house while he gathered the energies around him. Another interesting question that came to her mind was how did this man have powers she knew his grand father did not?.

Gary gathered his dark green energy in his hands before pointing at the well and blasting it with all he had, but it seemed as if his power smacked into a sheild that was around the well. Kagome was growing worried for the man as he stumbled slightly and then fell to his knees running quickly out of power.

It had been hard for her to explain what the man was doing trying to reactivate the well and she got the reaction she was expecting from her worried family.

Her mother spoke to her about giving up on the well worried that Kagome might end up falling back into the pitiful state she had been in after her year of trying to no avail of passing through the well.

And Her brother had gone outside to speak to Gary. After a while it seemed as if the two were about to start fighting until Gary calmed Souta down. Gary seemed to hate conflict but... He was still hiding the true reason he was there.

Kagome had never been one to be fooled when it came to an obvious lie. Though she believed that he was actually here to help her get through the well and protect her... Something about Gary made her think that he had business going with her.

As she turned to walk back down the hallway to her room she could feel the man drawing in more energy and then blasting the well again, This time with a different set of magics. It must have taken him years to understand and learn what he needed to be able to cast such spells.

Her attention was drawn to Yuka who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs staring off into the distance, She seemed sad and confused. Of course Kagome had told her most of what was going on... They had a person casting magic right outside the house... She was bound to find out either way...

Though in the begining it was kind of hard to help her understand between the laughing, rude comments about sanity and general confusion that seemed to go with telling someone that you can travel back in time.

Kagome wished she could walk down and speak to her friend but at the moment Kagome could barely understand her own emotions much less help Yuka with hers.

Kagome silently walked into her room and sat down on the bed as she let out a tired sigh and laid back into the soft covers letting them relax her weary bones. She was still very tired from what had happened earlier with the demon.

She could feel every time Gary drew in energy to blast the well and everytime he did she found herself hoping it would open. But then as another wave of energy was summoned by him her hopes in the man quickly started to fade.

Her thoughts kept drifting back to her friends as she found herself slowly starting to doze off, her weariness catching up with her. The last thought she had was of Inuyasha before she felt herself fall asleep.

When Kagome opened her eyes once more she was met with the same darkness as before, it did not scare her this time but it did make her uneasy.

As her eyes drifted around the place she realized that none of the tendrils were reaching out to grab at her like they had the time before in her last dream. This time she seemed to be actually floating in a mist.

After a few moments off in the distance she could hear someone chanting as the sound slowly started to grow louder. She felt herself be pulled forwards and did not attempt to fight it as she was drawn into a vortex.

She closed her eyes when the wind wipped up around her and she suddenly got the sensation that she was spinning, She could only hope it was the right decision. But when she opened her eyes... She was met with a roaring fire place.

"Finally you cease to resist me..." A female said as Kagome instantly stood up on shaky legs and glanced around the tent that she had found herself in before focusing on the woman dressed all in black who stared into the fire.

But when she went to speak the woman held her hand up quickly causing her to remain silent as the lady in black shook her head.

"Do not speak, Otherwise I may lose you again to the vortex... It is so taxing on me just bringing you here to speak with" The grey haired woman ordered as she motioned to the fire. It had a small image of Kagome floating in it as her eyes widened.

"Yes... My spirit magic is still the most powerful... Even after such a long time" The witch told Kagome as she propped herself up on a golden staff that she had and slowly stood to look at Kagome.

The woman seemed to be of only a young adult age no older than twenty six though she seemed frail and very tired. She was clad in black cloaks with very pale skin and a mask that hid most of her face. Kagome sensed no evil from the woman as she smiled.

"I never though that your powers would grow to where you could use them in a spiritual form..." The witch commented as she circled Kagome examining her for some reason.

"I am shocked to find you whole, You would be suprised to know many people don't form properly anymore" She said as Kagome's eyes crossed and she bit her lip not liking how that sounded. She better not explode into a millon pieces or anything.

The witch chuckled and then gave a weary sigh before sitting back down and staring up at Kagome, it seemed as if she was already starting to run out of power again.

"I am the Great Witch, Kigotaka. It is nice to meet you Miko Kagome" She said as she gave her a soft smile and Kagome's eyes widened as she nodded slowly. This was the witch that she had heard about!

She had so many things that she wanted to ask the woman but as she opened her mouth she scolded herself knowing that she had been ordered not to speak. She just did not want to risk dying or anything due to this strange magic and its rules.

"It will soon come to pass Kagome that you will have to make decisions... That affect everyone" Kigotaka said as Kagome could only nod, her attention focused on what the witch was saying as she felt her heart beat start to pick up.

"You will decide who will Live and who will Die... And what of the two evils shall be chosen to survive..." Kigotaka told her as Kagome tried to reach out to the woman but could feel herself already starting to fade away.

"I should have rested more before attempting this, I fear I have left you with more questions than answers" Kigotaka said as she pushed some hair out of her face.

Kagome tried to fight at the invisible ropes that seemed to be trying to draw her back into her body, She wanted to know what else the witch could tell her! She had to know what Kigotaka meant!

"Who will you choose Kagome? Who will be your sacrifice to the evil?..." Kigotaka asked her as the vision of the witch faded and then Kagome found herself in the darkness again.

"Please! Tell me what you mean!" Kagome found her voice and shouted out hoping that the woman would draw her back and explain everything. But the minute she spoke the familiar falling sensation and she gasped as she was hurled back into her body.

Kagome sat straight up instantly and gasped when she opened her eyes to see both Gary and Yuka standing in the doorway staring at her.

"Bad dream?" Gary asked with a tone the implied that in some way he already knew what she had seen, This kid was getting weirder by the second.

"Kagome, Girl... You were being all vocal. Sayin' stuff like "Inuyasha! Where is he! You bitch, Tell me where he is!" And stuff like that" Yuka said wide eyed as Gary snorted barely able to keep himself from laughing while Kagome stood up.

She slowly looked up at Gary asking her silent question about the well before he shook his head and she sighed, It still wasn't open.

"Souta and his mother are asleep, it is late" Gary said motioning for Kagome to look out the window, when she did she noticed it was dark outside. She must have slept for another couple of hours... Though it did not feel like it.

"What about you two?" Kagome asked noticing Yuka's visible blush as Gary shrugged and walked across the room to look down at the well, Kagome noted the dissapointed look that passed across his face as he sighed.

"My magic wasn't enough today, maybe if I get some sleep I will do better in the morning" He said as he leaned against the door. That was when Kagome noticed it.

"Is that a tail!" She asked in shock not having seen any demonic traits for years as she pointed at the brown and black tail that lightly swished behind Gary. Yuka let out a giddy cry as she nodded happily.

"I was walking outside to check on him when he cast a really big spell and then "Pop!" out came his tail" She shouted happily as Gary stared directly out the window with the lightest red tinge to his cheeks.

"It is soo damn cute" Yuka said as she stepped forward to touch it before Kagome coughed loudly and knocked her out of the strange hyper trance she seemed to get in around the wolf demon.

All three of them were silent for a moment before Gary gave a heavy sigh and swished his tail lightly as he turned to look at the girls.

"I used up all my magical reserves so I couldn't keep my demon traits hidden..." He said in an almost ashamed voice as he rubbed his shoulder. Along with the tail were a pair of wolf like ears, fangs, claws and both his eyes and hair seemed to be a more intense color.

He was a half demon. That was for sure. Kagome could tell by the traits that he had which slightly matched Inuyasha's half demon body.

"I need rest, If you don't mind I will take the other couch down stairs for tonight" He said as he quickly turned and walked out of the room, ignoring Kagome and Yuka when they both went to say something. It was clear that for whatever reason he really did not like it when his demon side shown.

"I am sleepy too..." Yuka said as she faked a yawn and stretched leaning out the door to see the man walk away, she liked staring at his tail. She seemed to be adapting well to everything that Kagome had told her.

"Well then go to bed..." Kagome said knowing exactly what Yuka was going to do as the girl nodded and then quickly walked off without so much as a goodbye.

Kagome actually found herself worrying about Gary as she thought about the strange way he was acting. It did not seem like she or her family was in any danger and in no way did he seem evil or bad yet... She did sense something inside of him... A deep sadness he was trying to hide.

She was begining to truly worry of what the young demon's motives might be for going into the past with her. She feared that in some why... It might be to get at his Grand Father, Kouga.

Kagome did not like the idea of sleeping again. She kept waking up feeling worse than when she had fallen asleep. But the words of Kigotaka rang in her head as she laid in bed awake the entire night.

"Who will you choose Kagome?..."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

((There it is! I do hope you like it. I am thinking of maybe having a few more occ people come in soon. I have some juicy stuff planned. Oh... And you might be seeing Kagome's old friends very soon! Any who... I hope you have a wonderful day! And don't forget to review!))


	6. Chapter 6

((Hello Everyone! And I must say that I am very happy! Fourteen reviews make me a very happy person. HeeHee! Well I hope that last chapter was good but I plan on trying to make this chapter even better. Now just so every knows in no way do I own Inuyasha other than in a very cute plushie form. But I call the plushie "InuPig" so really I don't think even the plushie is Inuyasha merchandise now. Anyways... Here I GO!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Six

A Way To Keep Things Secret

Birds sand outside Kagome's window the next day as the young adult opened her eyes and yawned loudly before sittiing up and stretching. She slowly threw her legs over the side of the bed and stood up to look out the window.

There was no one out near the well, she could only figure that Gary had yet to awaken to attempt to open it today. But for now she did not worry about that as she yawned and held her hand over her mouth.

It was turning out to be a very beautiful day as she reached down and opened the window to let in some of the fresh air. For some reason today Kagome was feeling a lot better than usual.

She took one last glance down at the well before turning and walking into the bathroom, she knew she must look horrible after everything that had happened yesterday. As she switched on the water for her bath and let it fill she thought back over the events of the day before.

It seemed as if both Kigotaka and Gary were trying to help Kagome get through the well and back to her friends yet she found herself trusting neither. For some reason both people were giving Kagome a strange vibe. Almost as if they both had motives they were keeping to themselves.

As she turned on the bath it dawned on her that she knew barely anything about Kigotaka yet Gary had mentioned the witch the day before. Could it be that both the witch and demon knew each other?.

She contemplated this as she stripped of her clothes from the day before and stepped into the warm soothing waters, letting out a contented sigh as it relaxed her slightly aching muscles.

Kagome opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling before biting her lip nervously when she thought about the witch. Something about Kigotaka made her more wary of the witch than she was Gary. At least the young demon had said he wished to protect her.

She made a mental note to speak to Gary about the witch as she continued trying to relax in her bath. She relaxed in the hot waters for an hour before deciding it was time to get up and handle things.

She spent another hour getting ready as she fixed her hair and pulled on some clothes. She opted for a look that kind of matched her old one that she had worn back when she used to go to the Feudal Era.

She pulled on a black skirt and a dark red blouse before looking into the mirror and smiling, she looked like her old young self again. In a strange way it seemed as if all her stress from the day before was not as bad as Kagome had first seen it.

As Kagome came out of her room and glanced into Souta's she noticed that the young man was still sleeping and had a few books sprawled around his bed, she chuckled before shutting the door and heading down the stairs.

Souta's grades had fallen when he first started soccer the year before and it had worried Kagome very much. But after both her and Yuka had forced the boy to sit down and study with them his grades had shot back up.

'Oh... That's right. Yesterday was Friday' Kagome thought as she glanced back at the room. Each friday her, Yuka and Souta would help him to tackle his hardest classes and then would go out for pizza or a movie that night. She had totally forgot.

It worried her what effect this sudden change in her families lives were doing to her mother and brother. Not so long ago they had demanded that she never speak of the well again but now she was attempting to reopen it. In a way she could understand their reluctance to accept it.

Kagome and Souta had built a strong bond between each other and in a way she could tell he was almost jealous of what she was doing. After all if she went to college he could still come visit her but he would never be able to go through the well.

As she thought back to her times in the Feudal Era she realized that during this time Souta was barely able to see her. And it would be the same again once the well was re-opened.

And what about her Mother?. Kagome had been taking care of the main load of chores, work and making meals for the family so her mother did not have to over tax herself by having to do every thing. If Kagome left her mother would have to take hold of everything again.

But as Kagome opened the fridge to set out the milk and orange juice another though dawned her that made her smile. Even though she was going to be going back to the Feudal Era it would not be too awfully different from her going to college.

She could still come back and meet her family whenever she wanted to... Right?.

Another nervous tremor passed through her body as she thought of what might happen if she became trapped on the other end of the well. What if it closed while she was in the Feudal Era and she could not get back through?.

Could Kagome risk her family and friend just so she could go to the one place she had missed and dreamed of for the past four years since the well closed.

In a way it bothered her that a selfish part of her heart told her she could and that she needed her friends. But even as she thought that it almost made her sick.

And what about College?. Was Kagome going to willingly throw away her life again for a time that was not her own?...

These were the thoughts that went through the Miko's head as she prepared her family and friend's breakfast refusing to even glance back out at the well.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Gary came walking into the kitchen, but he did not come from the Living room but the back door.

"I thought you spent the night" Kagome said as the boy looked up and smiled before sighing and sitting down, his brown and black tail swishing happily.

"I did. Mom and dad have me trained to wake up by seven a.m" He told her as she nodded and then noticed the man pouring himself some juice, now was as good a time as ever to ask some questions.

"What do you know about Kigotaka?" Kagome asked before jumping slightly when the young demon gasped and choked on his drink. That had not been the reaction she was hoping to get.

"Why would you ask me about her? What makes you think I know more than you do?" Gary asked as he whiped his mouth and eyed Kagome while she cooked the eggs and bacon.

"Because you knew her name, so that proves you must know something about her" Kagome told him as she walked over and placed a plate before him. Even though the man had not asked for food she was going to make sure he ate, Kagome understood just how much energy it took to open the well and did not want him collapsing.

"Well... My great, great, great... Really old Grandmother trained under Kigotaka many years ago" Gary explained as she nodded noticing that he had instantly started to dig into the food she had placed before him. He must have been starving.

"Usually Kigotaka's magicks are taught to females but when my mother had only me they decided I should be trained instead" He told her as his tails suddenly stopped switching, he must not have liked what he had just thought of.

"I never really knew anything more than that, I did not know my family that well" He told Kagome as she glanced over her shoulder at him to notice he had stopped eating.

There was a crest fallen look on his face and his eyes reflected a deep sadness for a few moments as Kagome bit her lip, It must have been a painful subject for the boy.

The minute he noticed Kagome was watching though the look vanished and was replaced with a relaxed smile as he continued to eat the food she had made him.

"Other than that though I don't know much more than you" He said as he ate a piece of bacon and looked away, It was clear between the two of them that he did not wish to discuss his family or Kigotaka at the moment.

Kagome nodded again before hearing someone yawn loudly and seeing Yuka come walking into the room, her hair and clothes a mess from tossing and turning in her sleep.

"Hi Kagome" Yuka said as the girl poured herself some orange juice and sat down before glancing up at the man beside her and nodding then suddenly gasping.

"Y-Your still here!" She shouted at Gary as the boy gave her a strange look before nodding. Yuka was gone in less than a second after that.

"Did I do something wrong?" Gary asked as he glanced down the hallway where the young woman had taken off to before looking up at Kagome who was laughing.

"N-No... She simply forgot her beauty treament" Kagome said as she placed another three plates on the table before Gary stood up and walked over to the sink.

The young man sighed before washing his plate and glass then placing it neatly on the counter before turning to her. "Thank you for the food" He said as he bowed and then walked pass her quickly and out the door.

Kagome could tell by the sudden burst of energy around her that the demon had already started to attempt opening the well again. Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to ignore her hopes that the well might open each time he blasted it.

When Yuka returned Kagome noticed her friend had drastically changed. Her hair was now curled and she had on the most revealing skirt and blouse she had. She had also put on a dark red color of lipstick and some mascara as the girl smiled at Kagome.

Kagome just blinked for a second as Souta walked into the room, his eyes staying on Yuka for a minute as the girl smiled at the two siblings.

"You look like a whore" Souta said simply as Yuka gasped and Kagome instantly started laughing, She felt bad for doing so but what Souta had said was true.

"I am not! I simply want to look my best for Gary-chan!" Yuka shouted in her defense as she glared at Souta's back while the boy poured his cereal.

"He is sixteen... You are like thirty or something" Souta said as Yuka gasped again before growling and walking up behind him, smacking his the back of his head hard causing him to choke on his cereal.

Yuka glared at Souta as she walked past him and then outside to speak to Gary about the mean things Kagome's brother had said to her, She could be so over dramatic at times.

"You really shouldn't call her names, It puts her in a bad mood" Kagome told him as he shrugged and returned to his meal. She never said he was lying but just he shouldn't call Yuka any names.

Yuka had grown used to Gary's demon side rather quickly and it shocked Kagome that the girl seemed like nothing had really changed.

She was going to say something to Souta when suddenly she felt a large burst of power and jerked her head towards the well. As she looked out the window she could now tell that it was resonating power with purple aura it had around it.

"K-Kagome! I think I've done it!" Gary shouted as he walked up to the well and peered into it before lifting back up and looking towards her with a huge smile.

Her eyes widened as she dropped the frying pan to the floor and quickly charged out of the kitchen and into the back yard before stopping beside Yuka.

Kagome slowly walked up to the well as the other girl followed her and peered over the edge into the darkness before placing her hands on the side of the well and gasping, She could feel the power flowing into it.

"I-I can believe it actually worked..." Gary said shocked by his own actions as he peered over the edge with her and Yuka, none of them seemed able to believe it.

"W-What are you waiting for, Kagome? Test it out" Yuka said as she gave the girl a light push, She wanted to see proof that this well could actually send people to the past.

It had been two years since the last time Kagome had placed her hands on the cold stone of the well. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it might actually stop this time. Should she really go through? What if the other side was closed? Could she actually leave her family behind?...

The Well Was Open... And it was time to decide...

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

((I am so excited! I bet you are all wondering what might happen if she gets to the other side of the well! Oh I have the best things planned for you my dear readers! Anyways for now this chapter is finished but another is soon to come! Thank you all for reading and don't forget to review! Have a nice day!))


	7. Chapter 7

((Howdy Everyone! I must say that I am so happy that you have been reviewing my story! I did not realize it would turn out so well. I am very glad to hear the you all like it and even though I am sick (With the stupid flu) I am going to try to make since. I apologize in advance if I mess up anywhere (Though I doubt I will because I have been double checking my stuff) But I really hope you guys all like it! Ready? Here I GO!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Seven

Reuniting Or Uninviting

Kagome stood quietly outside the well as she stared down into it's black depths unsure of if she actually wanted to jump in. Gary had told her that she should be able to pass through but... She could not help feeling reluctant.

Yuka and Gary stood quietly behind her as both watched with high hopes that Kagome would make it through. Yuka because she cared and wanted her friend to be happy and Gary because he wanted to know that all the energy he had spent paid off.

As Kagome placed her hands on the cold stone she felt the familiar tingling sensation build up and then shoot up her arms. It almost tickled her skin as a small smile drifted over her lips.

"I think it is open..." She reassured her friends as the two walked closer up behind her and gazed down into the darkness once more before Yuka shivered.

"What if it isn't and you fall?" Yuka asked in a worried tone as Gary nudged the girl when Kagome's smile faded and she bit her bottom lip nervously.

The last time she had tried to jump into the well it had caused her to be taken to the hospital with an almost broken foot and sprained wrist. If she fell through and hit the ground the wrong way it could kill her.

"She will not hit the ground, can't you feel the energy flowing into it?" Gary asked as he roughly grabbed Yuka's hand and held it out over the darkness making her shiver. It was unclear as to if it was the power or his touch that made her shiver though.

"I am sure of it, Kagome" He told her as he gave her a reassuring smile causing her grin to return as she slowly lifted her body so that she was now sitting on the lip of the well.

Kagome could feel the energy around her and shivered again as her heart beat quickened. Her legs dangled over the edge as she looked up at her two friends who were staring at her with wide eyes.

There were so many things that she wanted to say to them but she could not form the words as she just nodded her head. They both slowly nodded to as they leaned over the edge.

Kagome had to go through this time. She knew that there wasn't a choice. Demons were sprouting up in her world and they were coming after her. She needed her friends. She needed Inuyasha.

If she hit the ground again a part of her wished that maybe she would just not wake up afterwards. She didn't want to go through all of the pain and sadness again.

It took her a minute to gather her thoughts and nerves before hearing someone walking up behind her and looking over her shoulder.

Souta stood near the entrance to the Well house holding a first aid kit and staring at the ground before slowly looking up at her. He walked up behind her when she looked at the ground in worry.

"Your going to be fine" He said in a voice that showed his worry for her as he stood at the edge of the well and glanced over at Gary and Yuka who quickly looked away.

Souta had not been happy with the two since they were the ones who were causing Kagome so much stress, Or at least in his eyes they were.

"Even if you don't make it through I will be here to help you out" He said giving his sister a weak smile as Kagome felt her hear calm down. She slowly reached out and wrapped her arms around her now taller brother's neck, pulling him close to her.

They shared the heartfelt hug for a few moments before she reluctantly let go and peered back down into the well. Why was it so hard for her to just take the leap again? Was it really because she was afraid of hitting the bottom?.

"And don't worry about mom, I'll keep an eye on her" He said happily as Kagome smiled before her attention was drawn to Yuka who was bouncing slightly.

"I-I am going to handle the chores, and Gary says he will protect us if anything happens" Yuka said as she grinned making Kagome glance up at Gary before he gave her a knowing look. Only the both of them really knew about the demon that had attacked her in the present.

"Surely you are not going to leave without your legendary yellow bag" A soft voice said from behind the group as Kagome looked over to see her mom standing in the well entrance smiling.

"Mom?..." She said as the woman walked up and placed the soft yellow bag next to Kagome who wrapped her arm through the strap before it fell into the well.

"Gary and me prepared it for you last night, He told me that he would be able to get the well open today" Ms. Higarashi said as Kagome gave Gary a look making him look at the ground. If he had known he would get it open why did he act so shocked when it did open?.

"Now go... You need to get back to your friends" Her mother said as Kagome nodded and then tightened her grip once more. It was now or never.

She let out a loud gasp when she finally launched herself off the lid of the well and felt the sudden falling feeling as she vanished into the darkness. She could feel the energy swirling around her as she closed her eyes.

"Please work, Please work, Please work" She kept saying to herself not realizing her body had started to glow a bright blue before she felt the energy swirl around her and opened her eyes.

Kagome could see the energy form around her and the girl's eyes widened in shock when she realized she was actually being teleported back in time. Within second she landed softly on her knees in the water soaked well of the Feudal Era.

"I made it..." She said not believing it as she looked up out of the entrance to the well and could see the bright blue sky above her. Before she knew it she found her self with the yellow bag hoisted over her shoulder as she started to climb out of the well.

::Present Time::

"Kagome?" Yuka said curiously as she tried to peer into the depths and then noticed a small glow appear and then vanish. She could not believe her eyes as she nearly toppled into the well herself.

"Careful there, Wouldn't want you to fall in and break your neck" Gary said as he steadied the girl from behind and then pulled her back out of the well making Yuka blush.

"So that is that then..." Kagome's mother said as she brushed her hands off and then raised her hands in a silent prayer before looking at the other three.

"Why don't we all have a cup of tea?" She asked as she turned and walked out of the well house knowing there was nothing more she could do for her daughter. Is was up to the gods to protect Kagome now.

Souta nodded and quietly followed his mother out of the well house, his thoughts were stuck on his sister's well being and he was in no mood for either Yuka or Gary's company.

Yuka licked her lips before smiling big, she was dying of thirst! She quickly ran out to join Souta and his mother. But Gary stayed behind for a moment.

He stared down into the darkness of the well and gave a small sigh as he sat on the edge and then reached up to feel his dark brown and black wolf ears.

"So you actually made it through? I could only hope as much" He said into the darkness as he looked at the ring on his finger and gave a heavy sigh.

"From now on Kagome I can't be blamed for my actions, I have done what my Grand father wished so now I will do what I originally came here for" He said as he took off the ring and then dropped it into the well, it quickly vanished from view.

"See you soon" He said before standing and following her family and friend into the house. He could not fail his mother... She deserved her vengance.

::Fuedal Era::

Kagome gasped and huffed as she pulled herself finally out of the well and collapsed on the other end utterly tired from having to climb so far up. It had been a long time since she had to climb and her body would have to grow used to it again.

The soft grass tickled her skin as she sat in the valley and looked around hopefully for any sign of Inuyasha or her friends. When she didn't see him at first it did not phase her.

It had been four very long years. She could not expect for him to be waiting on her with an apology. Though still... Something seemed off to her as she got to her feet.

Kagome did not feel the same warming and comfort that she did though her body was coursing from adrenaline due to excitement. She breathed in the clean air before sighing.

Without a word she slung the yellow bag over her shoulder and started to walked down the grassy hill, she still remembered where the village was after so long.

It was almost like she had only been gone a day as she realized that nothing really had changed. The forest was still growing around the valley and the flowers were blooming as she smelled their wonderful scent.

But something caught her attention as she glanced down at the trail and noticed that the once easy to see trail to the village was over grown and could barely be seen now.

Had it been that long since anyone had seen any need to come to the well? A small feeling of worry settled over her heart as she approached where the village had been.

She felt her heart stop when she arrived near the river and then looked across it to see the now bigger village which was teeming with life.

As she approached a few kids that were playing at the water's edge hudled together and spoke in hushed tones before taking off excitedly towards the huts.

She noticed a few of the villagers start coming out of the huts and blushed nervously when she realized they were looking at her. Was it because they remembered her? Or was it because of her clothes again?

She stopped by the wooden bridge before crossing it and walking into the village towards the place where Kaede's hut used to be. She had to meet the old woman, She had to know where Inuyasha was.

She could sense demons around but none of them felt like Inuyasha or Shippo which she had also tried to sense. She felt a faint tracing of Shippo but it was weeks if not months old.

As she approached Kaede's hut she was stopped by a man who stepped out of it with his bow drawn. "Who wishes to see the lady, Kaede?" He asked her with an arrow in his bow as she stopped and gave him a soft calming smile.

"The miko Kagome Higarashi wishes to speak to her if she had the time" Kagome said hearing a sudden loud clatter from inside the hut as the door was thrown open.

"Kagome! By the gods! There is no way in hell!" Kaede yelled as she appeared next to the guard looking like her same old self... Or older self. She smacked the guard behind the head and pushed him to the side as she looked at Kagome with wide eyes.

This is where it all started... She was officially back...

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

((SO there is chapter Seven! I do hope you all liked it because I enjoyed writing it! I am going to get some much needed rest and relaxation now but I should have the next chapter up soon, Okay? Don't forget to review and have a very nice day!))


	8. Chapter 8

((Ohayo! I am finally over my sickness. I apologize to my readers for being gone. From now one I will try to post at least one chapter a day if not two or three. You all have no idea how happy it makes me feel when I see your posts. Thank you so much. Though I hope I still have readers after vanishing. I do hope you enjoy this chapter. And as usual... Here I GO!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Eight

Point Me Towards My Beating Heart...

To say that Kagome's reunion with Kaede was a happy one would not do either woman justice as they stood there staring at each other, Kagome had a soft smile on her face though Kaede seemed to be shocked. Had Kagome really been gone that long?.

"It is nice to see you again, Kaede" Kagome said as she felt her heart start to beat quickly and an almost nervous feeling course through her entire body. No one could see but for the first time in a long time, a tear of happiness slid down the girl's cheek.

She had been wanting this for so long that now she was finally here it felt like a dream. A part of her kept wanting to reach out and hug the elderly woman to prove that it was not all a dream.

"This can not be... It has been four years..." Kaede said as she seemed to calculate something in her head before looking up and a big smile shooting across her lips.

"Kagome! You have returned!" Kaede said happily as Kagome nodded and stepped towards her old friend only to have the guard step between them with his bow raised again.

"Will you stop that!" Kaede shouted as she brought her cane up behind the man's knees and he let out a pained shout before falling to the ground in front of Kagome making the girl step back.

It was not a second before Kagome had suddenly moved forward and was hugging the woman as tightly as she could. It shocked Kaede for a moment before she gave a soft smile and hugged the girl back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before pulling away.

"Come in, Come in" Kaede ushered the girl into her hut before looking down at the guard and giving him an annoyed looked. She smacked him in the stomach with her cane again before walking into the hut.

Kagome felt the warmth of the fire and instantly relaxed as floods of memories flashed in her mind before she slowly dropped her yellow bag and sat down next to it.

"Now Kagome, Where the hell have you been?" Kaede asked as she walked into the hut and sat on the opposite side of the fire. She exhaled slowly and gave Kagome a curious look.

"It is hard to explain, so I guess I will just start at when I left for my world after... Fighting with Inuyasha" Kagome said as she bowed her head for a moment, there was a part of her that was sad due to the fact that he had not been there to greet her.

Kagome made herself comfortable before she started to explain everything that had happened during the time that they had been apart. Sadness drifted through her soul as she recounted the very first time she had landed on the hard ground of the well.

She could tell that her story was getting to Kaede as the elderly woman quickly dabbed at her eyes a few times not willing to let the younger girl see her cry.

But just as she reached the part of her dreams, Gary's magic and the reopening of the well. Kaede instantly gasped and stood up.

"Surely you do not mean the Dread Witch Kigotaka! Has Inuyasha gone to her?" Kaede asked in alarm as she stared down at Kagome, this instantly made the girl ask a question that had been on her mind for days.

"Who is Kigotaka?" Kagome asked as Kaede sighed and shook her head slowly before raising her cane and pointing it at the tip of Kagome's nose making the girl cross her eyes. She was wishing she had not mentioned the Witch instantly as she feared being hit with the wooden pole.

"Now listen to me Kagome.." Kaede sounded deadly serious as her eyes seemed to peer into Kagome's soul making her shiver slightly. The atmosphere in the room changed from comfortable to tension fused as the elderly woman pressed on.

"You will have not dealings with the Dread Witch, Her evil spirit magic is not something to get mixed up with" She said as she pulled her cane back making Kagome let out a sigh of relief before she spoke.

"Who is the Dread Witch, Kigotaka?" Kagome asked again with a little more force this time, she was determined to find out the answer to at least one of her questions. Kaede seemed to notice this and gave a heavy sigh before sitting down again.

"Kigotaka... She is a Priestess of Spirits... A being from ancient times" Kaede said started as she held her hand over the fire and it seemed to swirl and twist before a picture of the Dread Witch formed inside of it. Kaede's powers had grown during the time Kagome had been gone.

"Long ago there was three beautiful sisters who were very powerful Mikos..." Kaede said as the flame twisted and showed three faceless women standing next to each other. "They were known for capturing the hearts of men" Kaede said as she gave Kagome a look before continuing.

"It is said that they could see and speak to the spirits, control them even" The fire seemed to roar up making Kagome back away a little as it showed Kigotaka swinging her staff gracefully and causing the spirits to dance with her.

"But each of the sisters made a terrible mistake... A mistake that cost them each something dear" She said as Kagome looked around the fire to see the elderly woman staring straight at her. This story was meant to be a warning.

"The Eldest sister, Mitako... She would take the lives of her lovers so she could keep them with her for all eternity" She stated as the flames reflected a strong, dark haired maiden who was sleeping next to a man who was clearly dead.

"The Second Oldest, NagiToki... She used her magic to force the spirits to keep death at bay... So that her true love could never die..." That flames reflected a woman dancing happily with a man, both seemed to be so in love.

"And the Youngest, Kigotaka... She placed a curse on the woman who took her love away, A horrible curse" Kaede told Kagome as the flame reflected a jealous woman staring into a mirror with a different girl staring back at her.

"For this each was forced to lose what they desired most. Mitako's lovers... In their agony and pain rose up and dragged her soul down to hell. NagiToki's love's soul was destroyed and in her grief she commited suicide. And Kigotaka..." Kaede said as she trailed of for a moment and then fire died down so that she could see Kagome clearly.

"Her soul... So evil and dark... She traded bodies with the woman she cursed... And in that escaped her sister's dark fates" Kaede finished as Kagome nodded, her eyes still staring into the fire though no more pictures showed in its warmth.

Both women were silent as Kagome contemplated the information she had just been given. She had not sensed such and evil inside the Witch when she had met her during the dream, was it because she had been in spirit form?.

"If Inuyasha is with Kigotaka than we must find and convince him to come back... He left in search of a way to reopen the well" Kaede told her to try to lighten the mood knowing Kagome was curious about the man. The minute Kaede said his name Kagome forgot about the Dread Witch and looked up at her quickly.

"Do you know where he is?" She asked in a hurried and wanting tone before standing up to to look down at the woman, Kaede nodded her head as she stood and stretched.

"If he is with Kigotaka then he must be somewhere in the south... That was the last place I heard she had made her home" Kaede said as Kagome nodded quickly and suddenly walked over to grab her bag. "Surely you don't intend to go alone!" Kaede demanded as the younger girl stopped and looked at the ground with a pained look on her face.

She was here now. Why must everything be so hard? Why must she be forced to wait? She had to have Inuyasha even if it meant that she had to use the power of the jewel inside of her.

"I can figure out something, If what you say is true than I have to try" Kagome told her in a serious and defiant voice as Kaede pounded her cane on the ground before both women suddenly heard shouting.

"Kaede-sama! Kaede-sama!" A villager shouted in alarm as both women looked at each other before stepping out of the hut to see a startled young villager come running up to them.

"Demons! Near the well! They seem to be fighting" The man said in shock and worry as Kaede's brow furrowed before she walked back into the hut, when she returned she bore weapons.

"Here" She said handing Kagome an ivory bow and crimson arrows, the girl instantly took them and nodded before fastening the arrows on her back and holding the bow tightly. It was time for Kagome to prove that she to had become more powerful.

Kaede herself held a bow as both women nodded to the man and followed him towards the well where a few villagers seemed to be watching from the forest.

Kagome sensed both demons instantly when she reached the forest's edge and looked up to see the two tall male demons standing in front of each other, growling angrilly.

"What the hell is your problem, kid!" She heard a familiar voice shout as he eyes widened when she recognized the Brunette wolf demon that was standing tall in front of the cloaked figure. It was Kouga!

The man seemed to read her mind as he looked up and a happy smile shot across his lips. He would live to regret looking away.

"Kouga!" Kagome shouted as she notched her arrow in the bow when the cloaked demon suddenly moved forward and hit the man in the back with a hard kick.

She wasn't fast enough though as Kouga tried to fight back for a second before finding a dagger pressed hard against his throat, one quick movement and the man would have his neck slashed open.

Fear for her friend drove Kagome to run out into the valley as she held her bow tightly and stopped before notching an arrow in it. Her heart was beating so fast that she could barely breath.

"Leave him alone!" Kagome shouted angrilly as she raised her bow clearly making the cloaked demon jump before she let the arrow fly to hit him.

"Kagome?" She heard his voice to late to stop as Kouga reached up and pushed at the demon's face, making the hood fall down and reveal the man underneath.

Gary gave her a shocked look before her purified arrow suddenly shot into his shoulder making him fly back off Kouga and collapse behind him.

Kagome gasped and ran towards him before Kouga shot up and then jumped back, in an instant he had his arms around her waist and pulled her back from the well.

"Fire!" Kaede shouted as the villagers raised their bows and pointed them at the young demon that Kagome had wounded. Gary was slowly lifting himself of the ground as Kagome felt her heart stop.

"Wait! No!" She shouted as Kaede threw her arm down and the arrows went flying... Gary's eyes drifted up to look at her as the headed straight towards him.

There was no time for him to get out of the way...

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

((I know it is kinda short but I am still slightly sick. I promise as soon as my head stops spinning I post more. I do hope none of you get angry with me! Please review! You know I love and live for them. Plus they make me happy and inspire me! Have a wonderful day!))


	9. Chapter 9

((So, this is where I make my massive apology in hopes of drawing some of my readers back to me. HeeHee. Well, I will just tell the truth. I went out of state and got stuck staying with my aunt (Who has no internet) for two months. The rest of the time I was being lazy. I really want to say I am sorry. To show you guys that I am serious about my writing I am going to write more and post extra chapters. Let's say.. Three or four a week. I am still busy. I hope you guys will forgive me and let me get back into the groove of writing!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Nine

Evil Priestess

Secrets Are Better Kept Said

Kagome felt helpless as she watched the arrows take flight towards their target, her friend Gary. The young wolf demon jerked up to look at the incoming missiles before bringing up his hand quickly.

It was as if time slowed around them when a dark aura formed around the young demon while he closed his eyes. Kagome could feel the influx of energy around them as power seemed to be drawn to him. He was casting a spell!

She glanced around herself and gasped lightly when she realized none of the humans seemed to be moving while she slowly stepped away from the people to view them properly. It seemed as if they were moving at a highly decreased rate of speed before she heard someone struggling to get up.

Her attention was drawn to Gary as the young wolf demon slowly lifted himself up and brushed the dirt from his clothes before eyeing the arrows and scoffing. "Humans.. Always afraid even in these times" He mumbled before simply walking past the arrows and up to Kagome.

His aura was so different it shocked her as his once pure aura seemed automatically tainted with darkness while he stood in front of Kaede examining the old woman. "Your shorter than father said" He told her before looking to Kagome and grining.

"It would seem that my powers are growing, So I thought you could use some help" He told her flashing her a smile that showed his fangs. It was easy to see now that the boy was a pure demon. Yet, how would he have such dark powers.

"Gary.. What is this?" She asked as she hesitantly came up behind him while he seemed to be focused on the arrows that were moving slowly towards the well. "Are you..-" she was cut off when he suddenly shook his head and sighed.

"Kagome, there are things we don't understand in this world.. Don't cause us both problems by asking me questions I don't know the answer to" He said as a dark look filled his brown eyes. It was hard to tell if he was sad or angry. But, she could sense a hurt inside of him.

"How did you get these powers?" She asked as Gary looked up at her and Kagome'e eyes widened in shock. His eyes were darkening and turning a blood red, his fangs were growing longer and his claws were growing as well.

"I think... They were my mothers.. I don't know much about them really.. Only that they change me if I use them to long" He told her. Then suddenly she felt something growing inside of her.

Kagome wanted to help this boy. She could sense the evil magics trying to taint his soul and draw him away from her. Her friend was losing himself and he did not even know it.

Something that Gary was hiding seemed to reach out to her. Almost as if the true motives of his plan were becoming clear. But still, she did not know enough to properly aid him.

"I think that is enough, I don't wish to lose myself like my mother did" He said with a sigh before he made a motion with his hand. In that instant the arrows instantly shot out and hit the area around the well easilly missing their target.

Many of the people gasped and stepped back as Gary crossed his arms and gave Kaede a cold, challenging look. It seemed to make her nervous as the elderly woman tried to glare back at him.

Kagome could sense that a very troubling event was going to occure if she did not step in so she decided to defuse the situation before it got worse.

"Everyone, we need to calm down" She said in a stronger tone than she thought she had while the people's attention was drawn to her. "This is a friend of mine, he means you no harm" She told them as she stepped between the demon and his human attackers. She could sense untrust in Gary as he looked down at her.

"You have to remember they are like the humans from our time, they are afraid" she said as Gary looked down and she could see the pain in his eyes. He was dissapointed in the humans. Clearly, he had expected they would have a different outlook on what he was.

Kaede seemed to glance between the Miko and her demon ally before slowly nodding her head and motioning for the villagers to lower their bows. They were reluctant before withdrawing from the battle and leaving the three alone.

"It would seem that even in the Fuedal times Humans are still quick to destroy us" Was the first thing Gary said to Kaede as the old woman scoffed and crossed her arms. "Only because demons were the ones to attack us first" She said in an almost childish retort.

"That is because you settled on our lands when you had no right to" Gary returned while smirking, Kagome decided to be silent while viewing their battle of words. "We had every right to live where we see fit!" Kaede shouted, raising her voice as she took a step forward.

"Then you had every right to suffer the consequences of you actions!" Gary told her before throwing his hands up into the air and glaring at her. "You humans act so weak, you just go around purifying my kind when you see fit!" He shouted before taking an angry step forward. That was when Kagome stepped in.

"Uh, guys.. You need to stop fighting" She told them as both glanced up at her and Gary quickly calmed himself. "I understand and apologize to Kaede" He said bowing and shocking the elderly woman, he had learned her name from Kagome.

"I accept" Kaede said with a quick nod of her head while Kagome let out a relieved sigh and smiled. "Good, I am happy you can see there is no need to fight" Kagome told her before she heard Gary chuckle.

"I actually thought that was kind of funny, the way the humans acted like scared mice cornered by an evil cat" He said as he hissed and barred his fangs causing Kaede to glare at him again. It was becoming clear to Kagome that she would have to keep the two seperated.

Instead of pushing things though she decided to change the subject. "How did you get here? You can use the well" She asked motioning to the well as Gary looked up and shrugged. "I just.. Jumped in.. Looked like fun" He said with a happy grin.

It was hard for Kagome to tell if he meant it or not. She knew he wanted to deal with Kouga yet, a part of her believed Gary was actually trying to aid Kagome in her travels. But then.. Should it not be easy finding Inuyasha?

"Something tells me that Kaede is hiding something more from us my dear, Kagome-chan" Gary said as her eyes widened and she jerked to look down at the elderly lady. Now it seemed that the older woman was nervous, somehow Gary had read their minds.

"Where is he?" Kagome asked in a slightly more hostile tone as her eyes flashed and she looked away. Kaede was a old friend she knew to trust yet a part of her could sense that Gary was right. Their reunion had been wonderful but it was tainted with an interesting mystery.

Kaede seemed to contemplate what to say before she let out a tired sigh and rubbed her forehead. Kagome knew whatever information she was about to receive would not be good.

"My child... Please forgive me for what I must tell you" Kagome felt her heart drop at those words as the cold feeling started to form in her stomach. She could sense the change in Kaede and knew that it was something to do with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha... He is in debted to the witch, Kigotaka" The elderly woman said as Kagome's eyes showed confusion as she looked up at her. Gary seemed to be simply standing quietly away from them, his eyes filled with many different emotions.

"How in the world does a demon like him get involved with her?" Gary asked with a look of disgust on his face as his eyes drifted to the ground. He shook his head and ran a hand through his long hair while he awaited a response, this would only make their mission harder.

"After the well was sealed he was drawn to his old love... He attempted to make a deal with Kigotaka to save my sister's soul" She said clearly avoiding the name that Kagome so despised. She could feel her jealousy, anger and sadness grow as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

Of course, Inuyasha had gone back to her after Kagome was locked away in her time. She had not been there to inject herself between them. Her hand shook lightly as she crossed her arms. She had been a fool for believing things would be different.

Gary made a disgusted sound before scoffing and shaking his head once more. He had known the things Inuyasha had put Kagome through, but he also knew they would have to help the man.

He slowly looked up at Kagome and their eyes connected before he nodded his head and sighed. If Inuyasha needed help it was clear that the two of them were the only ones who could give it.

"How can we help?" Gary said, taking the conversation from Kagome as she moved to sit on a stump not far from them. She had tuned out the conversation after receiving the information.

It scared her that even though Inuyasha meant so much to her a part of Kagome did not want to save him this time. If he wanted to sacrifice himself for his dear love then let him! Kagome could move on and find someone else. But, as soon as those thoughts came they died away.

Her heart felt almost in pain as she stared off into the valley around them, the wind lightly catching her long hair as she pushed a strand of it away from her eyes. Why was she never good enough for him? Had he not called for her and wanted to see her again?

The wind seemed to blow around her cooling her warm skin as her eyes drifted up into the clear sky. Why could she not just learn to hate him? Why had she not expected this from the very begining? She should have remained his friend and forgotten about ever making things more important between them.

What was the use of being back in this time if she could not be with the man she loved?

The questions and statements kept flooding her mind before something inside of her suddenly changed.

She was not here for Inuyasha. She was here for herself. If she wanted to be strong she would have to stand on her own two feet. It was then she knew what she must do.

'I will save Inuyasha and then leave him' Her thoughts surprised her before a devilish smile played onto her lips, even though she knew it was wrong she liked it. Kagome would show Inuyasha that she didn't need him, that his sarcastic comments were wrong.

Before Gary or Kaede even saw her move she was suddenly standing at their side leaning over and looking down at the elderly woman. "So, where do we have to go to save him?" It was almost as if her whole personality had changed as she asked her the question.

Gary looked slightly surprised before a smile formed on his lips and he chuckled, So Kagome could get over this Inuyasha she loved so much. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

But before Kaede could speak everyones attention was drawn to a loud screaming coming from the well, it seemed as if someone was being attacked! In an instand all three of them ran towards the direction of the screams before Kagome's eyes widened.

"Yuka?" She called out as she leaned over the well to see her young friend sitting in the water crying her eyes out. The minute Yuka noticed her the tears stopped before she stood quickly.

"What the hell!" She shouted out as she looked around and motioned at the wet and bare ground around the inside of the well. "Is this? I mean.. I thought.. Souta made me fall in!" She shouted clearly a mix of shock and confusion as Kagome could not help but giggle.

But how had her friend gotten there? Why was the well suddenly just letting anyone pass through it? This made no sense. Anyhow, it seemed as if she would be having another friend with her on her journey... Things were starting to get interesting.

)()()()()()()(()()()()(()()()()((())()(()()()()()()(()()()()()(()()()(()(((()()()()()(()()()()()(()()()()()(()()()(()()()()(()()()()()(()()()()()(()(()()(()()()()(()()()(()()()()()(()

((I realize it is not my best work but I swear it will improve soon, I am already starting to get back into the writing way! How is everyone? Still like the story any? I do hope you might review and make me smile some. And don't forget to get onto me for vanishing, I know I deserve it. Love you guys! Until we meet again!))


	10. Chapter 10

((Hello my readers! How is everyone today? Well, before you begin reading the next chapter i have posted I would like to ask a question. We already have Yuka, Kagome and Gary in a party. But who would you all like to see? I have been thinking of some interesting people. I mean... I know what you all are thinking! Go Classic! Kagome, Sango, Mirouku, Shippo etc. But, I want to think outside of the box. Come on my dear Readers! Tell me some interesting people for her party. Heehee. Well, here I go!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Ten

A Slow Start To A Quick End?

It had been so long since Kagome had stood outside Kaede's hut at night. It was amazing how silent and calm everything around her was as she stared up at the glittering stars in the sky. For the first time in years her heart beat slowly and calmly as she listened to the wind blow through the trees.

'I am actually back' she thought as the full realization dawned on her making a small smile form on her lips. This was the place she had once called home. Even though she had given up somehow Kagome had still made it back. With the help of her friends of course.

Yuka, it seemed was going to be sticking with her for a while. Every since the girl had fallen through the well Kagome had become sure she would eventually pass out from the stress. But, Yuka was handling things well considering she had dropped into a time and place that was totally different than which she had come from.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder back into the hut and could see Gary and Yuka sitting in front of the camp fire. Gary seemed to be totally focused on the flames, his eyes showing a torrent of emotions that worried her. Kagome could easilly since the untrust and sadness deep within the boy's heart. Why was he so hurt they had made it here? It was easy to tell though no matter what she wished differently... He was hiding something.

As for Yuka, she seemed to be enjoying herself now. Even though in the begining the poor girl had almost went insane when she had learned Kagome had been telling the truth about the Feudal era. Now, she was sitting behind Gary ever so lightly playing with his ears and smiling every time they twitched. For some reason it reminded her of Inuyasha and herself.

The moment Kagome's thoughts drifted to Inuyasha however her mood instantly soured and she crossed her arms. Instead of the romantic and pulse racing way her body responded when she had first thought of seeing him again her body was now cold and reluctant.

She knew that if she had to it would be easy to stand up to him. But it hurt her to know she had to. The idea of making him sad made her feel worse as she leaned against the hut and sighed. What if instead of making him feel bad, He simply did not care at all? What if he had moved on?

It annoyed her that she could not sort out the complex emotions and thoughts that flashed through her when she considered that he might not need her anymore. Her eyes drifted down from the stars to gaze into the dark woods not far from them.

Yuka was stuck here, she refused to leave through the well. "It was too freaky" she had said when Kagome had tried to convince her it was an unsafe place. Now, she wanted to go with the Priestess as they traveled a path she knew nothing of. Yuka did not know how to fight, had no powers or anything to really benefit the group.

"I can cook!" She had shouted when Gary had brought up the point about her being useless. Yuka's cooking would work as great poison against their enemies yet Kagome doubted it would help fill their stomachs.

Then there was the fact that she and Gary could leave in the night and let Yuka stay in the village with Kaede. She would be safer with them and maybe learn a few things. But what if she attempted to follow them? She could get herself killed!

There was no use in it. Kagome knew the girl was coming along, maybe it would be helpful having a friend to talk to. At the thought of a female friend her thoughts drifted to Sango. Kaede had given her some information of the Demon Slayer's where abouts.

"The very last time she visited was... About a year ago I think, she checked the well and then stayed the night before heading back out onto the old road" Kaede had told her while they sat around the fire eating. Kaede had already taken it upon herself to train Yuka in different useful skills she would need while aiding Kagome's mission. So far... The food still tasted horrible even with Kaede's help.

"Did she say where she was going? Or anything about Mirouku? And what about Shippo?" Kagome had known she was drowning the elderly woman in words but it had been so long she was dying for information on her friends. Even though a part of her wondered about Kouga she made a point to avoid mentioning him in front of Gary. Something the demon was starting to become aware of.

"Nay, I know not where she went. As for the Priest... The last I heard he was taking care of a haunted village a months walk from here.. And Shippo has not been seen since you left" Kaede has told her knowing she was being of no help. If Kagome was to go against Kigotaka and help Inuyasha then she needed more than a demon boy and a brainless human girl.

With that their short conversation had ended when Yuka had started to explain how a television worked. It had captivated Kaede to know what the future held and Kagome did not care to ask questions she knew had no answer. That was why she now stood outside of Kaede's hut looking troubled.

They knew nothing of Kigotaka either. There were no stories, only legends to rely on and it seemed as if she moved around just as much as Naraku had. It would not be easy locating her. They had no place to start and Kagome knew it.

"Why did it seem easier with Naraku?" she asked herself as she sighed again before hearing someone approach her from behind. "Because most of the time he wanted you to know where he was" Gary answered her absent minded question as she glanced over her shoulder and smiled, he seemed in a better mood now.

Instead of the human clothes he had been wearing when he first came through the well the young demon was now clad in a Leather, Cloth and Fur mixed armor. He reminded her of his father as he stood there with a soft smile on his lips. He was getting used to Kaede the more he spoke to her.

"You right I guess... But how would you know that?" She asked before slowly moving to sit down in the soft grass. He seemed to think about it for a few moments before his smile vanished and his eyes drifted to the ground. "My dad and grandfather used to tell me stories about your adventures" He admitted in an almost angry tone as she looked up at him curiously.

There seemed to be a moment between them when both of them realized the other knew more than they were letting on, that was when Gary decided to speak up.

"You know, I am your friend... But I do plan on dealing with my father eventually" He said in a tone that showed he was testing the waters, he did not want to make her an enemy yet he knew that this woman had a connection to Kouga. It was still not clear if they would be able to actually work together.

Kagome was quiet as she thought over exactly what Gary must have meant. It was quite clear that he would not simply speak to his Father. But, she had thought Kouga was his Grandfather. Yet again he was caught in another lie. She decided to speak her mind about him.

"You helped me open the well... You have been nothing but nice to me and are even going stay with and protect both Yuka and myself.. Gary, Kouga is my friend... Why do you hate him so much?" She asked sadly as she looked up at him just begging for information.

His eyes seemed to drop down to the ground and she swore he seemed like he was almost about to cry before Gary let out a shaky breath and shook his head. "Kagome... He took something from me that I can never get back.." He informed her before reaching forward and lightly brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I am so sorry I have been lying to you... Just... Give me some time" He said before turning and walking back into the hut.

Kagome stared after him and nodded her head before biting her bottom lip and looking up to the stars. She was going to have to try and repair whatever Kouga had done. Surely if he had been the boy's father it could not be something to bad, right? Who was she kidding. Kouga could have killed someone for all she knew.

The wind was blowing harder through the trees as she grimaced and then sighed. She had been wanting to leave the minute they had gotten their bearings and were equiped with what they needed. Yet it was becoming clear a storm was moving in tonight. By personal experience she could not force Yuka's first leg of the journey to be in the harsh wind and rain.

According to Kaede it would blow over in a day, two days at most. That would give Kagome time to think and properly prepare herself for what she knew was coming. Inuyasha, Kouga, Kigotaka... So many people with so much on the line. She had to do what she could to leave and still return with her whole party still alive.

She shifted herself against the building and then felt her eyes grow heavy as she yawned and let them close, it had been so much getting to where she was now. If she did not rest it would just hurt her in the end. It was only moments before she was totally relaxed and asleep against the building.

Kaede had been listening to Gary and Yuka try to convince her that there was actually giant metal birds that could hoist people into the sky and fly them from place to place, but she knew they were lying there. She had finally got up having heard enough and walked outside to see Kagome sleeping. She grinned and walked back into the hut before returning with a blanket and placing it over the girl, she would wake her up when the rain reached them.

The old woman hobbled back into the hut and glanced up at the wall where she had her bow hung before a small, devilish thought entered her mind. 'Maybe... It is time I tried once more before I am sent into the heavens..." She thought before sitting next to the two talking humans again.

It was strange how none of them sensed the pair of dark red eyes that was watching them from the woods, just out of view of the party. It was difficult to tell much about the demon, other than the fact it was definettly a demon as it stepped back and suddenly launched itself into the air.

The figure moved swiftly and carefully through the trees before landing silently behind the hut, it's eyes focused on a target. It was a spider demon trying to mimic being human that was making it's way towards the unexpecting party. He would deal with it quickly.

The spider demon noticed a moment to late that he was in danger when the shadow launched itself forward and raised a hand, slashing through the spider before it could move. It simply coughed and looked back at him before falling in half. The demon smirked before looking back at the party.

It would watch over and protect them as they go. It still had to evaluate who deserved to live and who he would take the pleasure in killing. It's eyes flashed for a moment before launching into the air and landing in the trees again. They did not know what he had planned for them... Not yet anyways...

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()(

((There we go! I hope you like it! Now, please remember to drop me some reviews on some interesting party members! i want to hear funny as well and good ideas. Not that funny isn't good! Come on! Give me watcha got! HeeHee, Have a nice day!))


	11. Chapter 11

((Howdy Everyone! Well, it looks like I am prepared to give you all another post for your reading pleasure. I was happy to see some responses to my question, they made me smile. I am already researching the characters you mentioned to see about adding them to the story line. Now, Here I Go!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Eleven

A Road Less Traveled

Kagome could not even remember being moved back into the hut when the rain started but she found herself sleeping comfortably in a cot on the floor. She could feel the warm sun on her face and sighed before opening her eyes and sitting up to look around the room, there was no one there.

Without even thinking she reached over the her bag and pulled out a brush before slowly running it through her hair and leaning against the wall. She had not slept that good in years. It must have been because she was now where she had always wanted to be.

Everything seemed calm at first before she heard shouting coming from outside of the hut. "No! No! She should not have anything like a bow!" Gary shouted angrilly as he came walking into the hut, Kaede hobbling after him with her own bow in hand.

"You give that back right now young man!" Kaede shouted as he held another bow out of her reach. It seemed as if he had it won before she attempted to bring her cane down on his foot, luckily he moved it just in time. The young demon jumped back with wide eyes before a cocky grin appeared on his lips.

"Your to old and slow! Give her something she can't shoot other people with" He shouted as Kagome tried to discover what exactly they were talking about. It took her until Yuka came walking in with a quiver of arrows on her back to figure it out.

A wry smile appeared on the girl's face as she shook her head and slowly stepped outside the hut, stretching her arms above her head before sighing. That was a fight she was not getting involved. Though part of her knew that Gary waas right, Yuka would be a danger to herself and others with a weapon.

The rain had stopped and all around them the area looked calm and beautiful, it seemed everyone had gotten up much earlier than the miko. All of the villagers were already started off well into their daily chores though without a watch it was impossible to know exactly what time it was.

It seemed like the perfect time to set off in their journey, but Kagome had yet to pick a starting destination. Even with all of Kaede's stories the young girl had no idea where Kigotaka would set up her base. Though, in all reality that was not where she had decided to set off to.

After spending years with Inuyasha and the rest of her party, Kagome had discovered at time only numbers could give you an advantage in battle. It was clear her group lacked the numbers and strength that the original party had. It was basically her and Gary fighting while Yuka found a place to hide.

But, as Kagome stared silently at the different humans going about their business she found herself falling onto one conclusion. Why not just bring together the old party? That was something she knew would always be possible. There had been many time where he friends had been able to solve a puzzle or decide a battle that was out of Kagome's hands.

But, she was begining to think that finding them would be as much of a challenge as finding Kigotaka. It seemed as if the many people who had all traveled with her had vanished into the massive world. Only Mirouku had been heard from and that did not give her much hope.

She knew what her old friend was doing in the houses. "Purifying Demons..." she was reminded of the man times he had lied to a house hold about ghosts just to get them all a place to stay. Yet, he was the only person who they had heard of so maybe if they tried to follow him for a while they would get lucky and catch the monk before he left a village.

But what about Sango? She had been sure upon her departure that both of them had fallen in love and were planning on getting married. Kagome had been asked to be included in the ceremony by the Demon Slayer herself. She could only hope nothing had gone wrong with that.

In her mind she could just see the perverted monk making a move on some young girl in the village and having Sango catch him. He would be slapped and she would run off in a jealous fit, possibly to never return to him. Sango was not known to be forgiving as much as people would like to think.

She sighed and shook her head before glancing over her should and noticing that Kaede was preparing lunch, it was the perfect time for her group to depart. If she was correct they could make it well into their walk towards the next town before having to bed down for the night.

Kagome had to admit though, there were times she wished that she did not get involved with the dark magic and evil people. With Inuyasha around there had been nothing to worry about. Now, she knew there was plenty to be wary of.

All last night she had sensed an increasingly dark aura that seemed to be moving around the village at a fast past. It was hard for her to pin point exactly where it had gone but she knew it would follow them. 'What is it after?' she thought to herself as her dark eyes slowly examined the village before stepping in to the hut.

"I have everything ready" Kaede told her as Kagome's full attention was drawn to them, it seemed everyone in the small hut was preparing for departure. Everyone. Kaede herself was tying a traveling robe of cloth and leather around her small body as Kagome walked up to her.

"Um... Kaede? What are you doing?" She asked as the elderly woman looked up and scoffed before grabbing her cane. "I have dealt with enough flack from the boy over there, I will not have it from you as well" She told her as Kagome's eyes drifted to Gary.

The young demon was in full traveling gear with what seemed like a brand new long dagger at his hip and a long, cherry wood staff on his back. He was scratching the back of his head before a humorous smile appeared on his lips. "It would seem we are leaving this village with four instead of three, Kagome-chan" he informed her as a a shocked look crossed her face.

Kaede! How was she planning on even keeping up with them? It would seem Kagome's shocked expression did not go unnoticed by the older woman who swung her cane above her head angrilly. "I am going and that is final! This girl will be of no use without me!" She shouted as Yuka, who was also in a new leather and cloth robe seemed to be staring at the ground with a pout on her lips.

Kaede had a very valid point there. Yuka was technically of no use to the party unless she had training as they went. Though Kagome did feel bad for putting the girl through so much work, it had been her friend's decision to go.

It took Kagome a few moments before she broke out into a fit of laughter that annoyed Kaede and made the other two party members smile. If only Inuyasha knew who would be coming to see him! This would be hilarious.

"Now, Now, Now... Shut up!" Kaede shouted when the laughter went on a little to long for her tastes. She slammed her cane onto the ground causing the younger people to grow quiet. "I am still able, I can handle more than you think... I have one last journey in me" She said, the last part catching Kagome's attention as she gave her a worried look.

Kaede gave her a soft smile before hobbling forward and patting her shoulder. "That doesn't mean I inted on dying out in the field... When my time comes I am sure it will be here in this village after we have saved Inuyasha" The elderly woman said as a sad smile appeared on the younger miko's face.

She could not pass up having Kaede with her if it meant maybe having her around longer, and something told her it did. She simply nodded her head before the elderly woman clapped her hands and threw a bag over her shoulder. "Then let's get going!" She shouted before stepping out of the hut.

"Wow, i don't know if I should be more confident or more worried... Our group either just got better or worse depending on how you look at it" Gary said before biting his bottom lip and shaking his head, now he had three people to keep an eye on.

"I think it is awesome! I bet she has some ancient miko magics or something she can pull out like in Final Fantasy! No one can beat us!" She shouted before heading outside quickly, it seemed like she might be over thinking Kaede's true skills.

Gary and Kagome shared a moment where they looked at each other silently for a moment before a smile formed on their lips. Regardless of how you looked at it, the Young Demon and Miko would be the first line of defense for their small group.

"Are you ready?" She asked before Gary glanced down at the ground and sighed, it seemed as if something was troubling. She could sense a series of complex emotions run through him before he ran his hand down the cherry wood stave on his back.

"Both my mother and father taught me seperate ways of fighting, it feels strange having all three arts together" He told her with a shaky smile before he stepped outside. She had still caught his small mistake.

Three ways? Three arts from two parents? Yet, she refused to push the subject and simply followed him outside. Kagome would play this as his friend and not as a pushy adult. It was becoming more clear though the longer his story went on... Some parts would be harder to understand than others.

"It's a horse!" She heard Yuka shout as her thoughts were drawn up to Kaede, who seemed to be having trouble climbing onto the stead that the younger girl seemed so found of. It was a taller breed that Kagome knew was used for plowing fields and traveling long distances... It seemed as if the elderly woman was a little short to climb up it.

"Come on now, you can do it!" Gary shouted, seeming to enjoy the woman's struggles as she attempted to jump onto the horse only to lose her breath and fall to the ground. Yet, the next to she did it he had a plan.

On her next jump Gary brought his hand right up under her butt and shoved her onto the horse before she could react. "Violated! Hentai! Hentai!" Kaede shouted she waved his cane at him before he burst out into a fit of laughter and jumped back out of her reach.

Kagome could feel a smile spreading across her lips as she shook her head and walked forward to join the others. It would seem they had already decided it was time to depart. Which was fine with her.

Kaede seemed to calm herself before positioning the bow on her back and catching her breath. "Okay... Phew... Let's go!" She shouted pointing forward before kicking at the horse's sides and causing it to move.

"Lazy! Why don't we get horses?" Gary asked as the older woman glared at him before motioning to him with her cane. "Because I happen to know that a demon can't handle the good, clean, purified air that is up here" She motioned above him as she took a deep breath.

"That or your just a lazy ass that doesn't want to walk" He said simply as she glared at him once more before Kagome stepped between them. She gave them both looks that said "Okay, that is enough" Before slowly following after the horse.

Yuka took up the left side with Gary walking closely next to her while Kagome followed up on the right side, the demon and miko were the ones who had to be prepared to sense any incoming dangers. Kagome knew it would not be long before they started to experience problems.

There were few roads to follow out of Keade's village but the one they chose would decide exactly what path they would take. Kagome was presented with three decisions.

One; She could travel to the nearest village and attempt to locate Mirouku, though she had no proof he would be there or even if she could be pointed in the right direction that he went.

Two; The party could take the road to Omnicoro, a fishing village to the far east. It seemed as if they had been suffering some dark problems of their own that were possibly tied to Kigotaka.

Three; The third road lead to Sango's old village. There was little known of what went on in the Demon Slayer's village but it could yield some information. Perhaps Kohaku would be there? Or was that just wishful thinking?.

As they approached these roads though Kagome did not miss the dark shadow that vanished into the woods behind them. She knew better than to give into her instincts and look over her shoulder. Her eyes drifted over to Gary who gave her a knowing and worried look. He had sensed it as well.

Their first fight could be coming much faster than either of them intended. They would just have to wait and see...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()())(()(()()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

((I must admit I am starting to have a lot of fun with this story, it is shaping up to be entertaining. Now! For my reader's next choice. Since of course I have all these different plots in my head. Where do you want her to go? You have three choices and any of them will affect the story. I like having your point of view, it makes things more interesting. Please review and give me some of what you want. Just remember, your choices will shape the future of the story. Though I will not always do this mind you. Only when I have many different plots and can't decide what to do. Anywho, Have a nice Day!))


	12. Chapter 12

((Howdy Everyone! I got the next chapter of my story ready and decided not to wait any longer in posting it. I am sure I can get good enough to get more reviews but for now I am happy! Igor Lollipop! I love you! Thank you and WhiteWinterStar for reviewing! This is a special chapter dedicated to the both of you (And following the path you chose) so please enjoy reading it! Here I Go!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Twelve

When To Feel Truly Alone...

It was strange to be the leader of a group, usually it had been Inuyasha who had decided on where to go. Though, that was because of his bad attitude and pushy way that eventually made everyone give in. Kagome though wished to have each person's thoughts of the subject.

Since Kaede actually lived in the area and had the most knowledge of Kagome's friends she started by asking her where exactly the should start their journey. "We should go after the priest, He will be very useful in our battle with Kigotaka" She had told them. I wise decision providing that it took them further from the shadow ridden village, a place the old woman did not want to get involved with.

When Gary was approached he shared the exact opposite thought. "We should go to Omnicoro, the people need our help" He said in an almost noble fashion. Yet, Kagome knew it was because there was a chance the dark magic could be related to their main target; Kigotaka.

At first she had thought about skipping Yuka and deciding herself on where to truly go. But, the girl seemed to have noticed Kagome asking the others oppinion and looked sad when she was not approached. Inside though Kagome was having a battle of her own.

'Yuka is sweet but let's face it... She really doesn't know anything about the area or people' was one thought that drifted through her head before her true heart decided to speak up. 'Yet, she is my best friend.. I have to make her still feel welcome' That was what made Kagome approach the young girl.

Yuka had a wooden bow on her back, nothing special yet still useful if a fight came. Though it was doubtful she would actually be able to hit anything with it. Her hair was blowing in the wind and she seemed to be admiring her beautiful scenery before noticing her friend.

"I didn't think you would ask me" She told her in an almost downtrodden tone which nearly broke Kagome's heart. Already her friend was feeling like the priestess was put her behind everyone else. That was something Kagome had to fix. Besides... If she chose between Gary and Kaede it would only cause her more problems.

"Where do you think we should go?" Kagome asked in a happy tone as she pretended to not have noticed how sad her friend seemed. It took Yuka a minute but a smile formed on her lips none the less before she seemed to spend a moment thinking about it.

"Well... I understand where both Gary and Kaede want to go... And Why... But... I think we should go to that old village, the one your friend lived in" She said while motioning down a grass covered path. It surprised Kagome to actually see that her friend seemed to have truly thought things out.

Yuka, even though she was feeling like Kagome was ignoring and putting her to the side had decided that they should search for Sango... The only person that could ever replace her. Kagome felt her heart warm as she suddenly moved forward and hugged the young girl.

It was a moment but eventually both of the friends were hugging each other tightly and laughing before Kagome pulled away and glanced down the road. "Okay then... We are going to Sango's Village!" She announced as Kaede and Gary seemed to sigh in unison before stepping forward.

Her decision seemed to make Yuka's day as the small group instantly started off down the worn path, something Kagome noticed and had to ask Kaede about. "I thought many people traveled down this road" she said as Kaede sat atop her horse staring straight ahead before looking down.

"Civlizations grow Kagome, new roads have been made in safer areas... People tend to use those now" She said in an almost wise tone as she peered into the woods. Her words had a double meaning that Kagome did not miss.

The further you went from town the more dangerous it became and according to Kaede and the villager's attitude, it had gotten worse. Kagome nodded to the old woman before looking over her shoulder somewhat nervously and then letting out a shaky breath.

Were they actually ready for a battle? The way things seemed only her and Gary could truly fight and she still did not know his true ability. if anything happened her main focus would have to be protecting Yuka and Kaede from whatever came after them. Kagome could only hope that she was ready to do so.

It was a warm yet breezy day as Kagome found herself leaning against Kaede's horse as the group walked, it would take some time for her to get used to traveling such long distances again. Though it did not seem like anyone minded. Yuka was on the other side of the horse complaining so no one paid attention to Kagome.

"All I am asking is why did you get the horse? Does your village only have one horse or something?" Yuka complained to Kaede as the older woman rolled her eyes and looked at the sky before sighing and shaking her head. "No child, I get the horse because you are young enough to handle such distances" She told her, a fact that Yuka did not seem to agree with.

While the two talked animatedly together Kagome was drawn to watch Gary as he drifted around. Some times he would be ahead of the group and other times he was behind them. Always watching and focused, something she was coming to admire in the young man.

Yet, it did not escape her when a smile appeared on his lips or when he chuckled at a comment Yuka or Kaede made. He was listening but also protecting the group as best her could. It was amazing that a demon from her time was as in tune with the earth as demons from this era.

She had grown used to his change in appearance. The cute black ears on his head, his long dark brown hair and the way it fell, his dark golden brown eyes and how they always seemed to catch her looking. But, even though he was handsome he never looked better than Inuyasha.

The minute that man popped into her head she wanted to yell "Sit" until he would never get up again! It annoyed her to no end that even on such a relaxing and long journey he still had to annoy her. She chose to focus on something else instead of give the man room in her head.

It seemed she had drifted off because when her focus returned to the group everyone had changed. Gary was know walking far ahead of the group, scouting around the trees they were walking past. Yuka, having actually brought a bit of technology with her somehow was listening to a song on a MP3 player. Kaede was still trying to figure out where the music was coming from.

Kagome pushed herself off the side of the horse and looked over her shoulder only to notice that time was quickly passing for the small group. The sun was dropping slowly in the sky and the temperature was starting to become more comfortable. It would not be to long until night fall.

But, even with the changes in the road Kagome still got the feeling that they would reach Sango's village before night fall. The last thing she wanted was for them to be camping out in the woods on their first night. "Ohaio-shū no tawagoto! Bagu!" Yuka suddenly shouted out as she jumped from the horse and fell back into a bush. ((Ohaio-shū no tawagoto! Bagu! Translation: Oh Shit! A Bug!))

It took Kagome a moment to figure out what had happened before a suddenly exploding into a fit of laughter that nearly made her fall over. Sure, Yuka had faileds japanese when studying at school but it never failed for her to speak perfectly when she was surprised.

Yuka struggled to get up before scoffing and fixing her clothes, both Kaede and Kagome were laughing at what was happening. Everything seemed good until Gary yelled out and jumped back quickly.

Kagome at first was about to continue laughing when she thought Gary had seen a bug as well before she saw the scene before her. Two blades had come flying down at the young demon and he had made the split second decision to jump back before they sliced into him.

Luckily, Gary jumped between two trees causing the blades to hit into the wood before they were drawn back by a black leather clad figure. "Dammit.." Kagome should have known their first fight would come sooner than she expected. It only took her a moment to pull out her bow and prepare herself.

Gary had seemed a little surprised at first but it only took him a moment before he collected himself and stepped back to the group next to Kagome, his dagger drawn and ready to slice into their enemy.

Kaede also had her bow and arrow at the ready, haunched over her horse to make her a harder target. Yuka was trying to get her bow but unfortunately it seemed snagged on her bag so she was having some problems with it.

"Why do you come here? Demons are not welcome in these lands" The male voice asked from behind his mask as he held the two blades, Kagome could hear Gary growl as the grip tightened on his dagger. Something about that voice seemed oddly familiar.

"Do we look like demons to you? Only one of us is and he means you no harm just like the rest of us!" Kagome shouted as she prepared to let her arrow fly. She had promised to protect her group and that included Gary as well, she would not have anyone trying to kill him.

The figure seemed to falter before stepping forward and pulling his mask of. "Kagome-chan?" He called out as Kohaku removed his mask. Kagome instantly lowered her bow before stepping out in front of Gary who seemed all but ready to kill the human enemy.

"Kohaku?" She asked as the young man gave her a questioning look before stepping forward and smiling. "It is you, I could never forget that voice!" He said as he moved towards her, that was until her was suddenly brought up into the air by a magical force.

Kohaku gave a shout of surprise as Kagome sensed Gary's magic being cast over her shoulder and quickly turned to him. "W-Wait! This man is my friend, he is Sango's brother!" She shouted as Gary turned to look down at her before sighing and pulling his hand back.

Kohaku fell to the ground hard as Kagome quickly ran up to him to help him up. She brushed him off before smiling and hugging him, one he returned after a moment. "I thought we would never see you again!" Kohaku said happily as Kagome pulled back and looked at him.

He had gotten taller and his hair had grown longer, but other than that it was easy to see he was still the young man he once was. He must be almost sixteen now. "I made it back through... How have you been?" She asked as he motioned for her to follow him.

As the two started to quickly catch up Kagome's party followed behind, all three of which seemed to be having a different idea of what to do.

Yuka had moved forward and was already introducing herself to the very cute young man, though Kohaku seemed to be pleasant at best. Kagome was not going to allow Yuka to use the poor boy but it was still entertaining to watch.

Kaede seemed happy they were reaching the town, already tired of traveling she wanted to sit down next to a fire and relax before starting the next leg of their journey.

Gary however... Was in a less than favorable mood. When Kohaku had approached to introduce himself the young demon had growled at him, stepped away and then quickly walked past him. Something that bothered Kagome.

"How is your sister?" Kagome found herself asking as they approached the village, which seemed to be more prosperous than the last time she had seen it. Kohaku had mentioned that a group of merchants had moved into the area and made it more of a site to visit. It seemed to be returning to its old life.

"She is doing well, on her way to a fishing village named Omnicoro... Heard something about demons and wanted to help out" Hearing that made Kagome want to hit herself. She could have been on her way to see Sango now! Dammit! She should have listened to Gary.

"I am afraid I may have angered your friend Kagome-sama" Kohaku said as he made a moition to the demon who seemed very content with following far behind the party now. The priestess found herself reaching back with her powers to sense his emotions.

Emotions which surprised her. Sadness, Anger and Fear... Fear? What did he have to be afraid of? But, within all these emotions Kagome also sensed Doubt. He was angry with himself for not senseing Kohaku sooner. And perhaps afraid, had that been the first time he had ever been attacked?

"Oh, He will be fine! He is a demon after all, probally just angry you got the jump on him" Yuka offered as Kohaku seemed to frown and glance back at Gary to. The young demon slowly looked up before glaring at the three of them and turning on his heels.

"I am going to look around! You guys have fun in the Human village!" He shouted before suddenly walking off and away from the group. Kagome had wanted to say something but within moments he had already vanished from sight.

"So! Where can we eat?" Keade asked, seeming not to have noticed Gary's departure while Yuka quickly rushed through the gates of the village to look around, the old woman on the horse following quickly after.

Kohaku seemed to stare silently off in the direction the demon went before sighing and rubbing the back of his head. "I will go after him after we get you guys settled in, I need to apologize" He told her as he scratched the back of his head and turned to walk through the gates, motioning for Kagome to follow him.

Her eyes seemed to stay on the forest for a few moments before she looked at the ground and sighed, her eyes showing her sadness. Gary was being shown the truth about demons, prejudice, racisim... Things he had known of but never experienced. Could there have been a way for her to avoid this? Human village he had said... That worried her.

She turned and slowly followed Kohaku into the village as she smiled and started to speak to him again, not sensing the dark figure that watched them from the trees. It's dark eyes drifting to Gary as he walked through the woods, It would make it's move soon.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

((There we go! I hope you guys like my new chapter! I am already begining my new one but it may be tomorrow before I am able to post it. Please review and tell me what you think! Have a wonderful day!))


	13. Chapter 13

((Hello Everyone! I am so happy to see that people seem to be enjoying this story. I have big plans for it and I like how it is turning out. Another big shout out for WhiteWinterStar! I love that you have kept with me this far. I sure hope I can get some of your other people reviewing but alas, I shall work until I impress you all. Here I Go!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Thirteen

Revelations and Decisions

It was already dark when Kagome exited the small building where Kohaku had taken them to eat and rest, the journey had been so short to Sango's village that she was finding herself restless and uncomfortable. Even though they had made it this far, which she had to admit was a big step. It just was not even a step in the right direction.

They still had no idea where Kigotaka was. Not to mention she was having doubts that her party could survive the journey and return intact. With Yuka's jealousy, Gary's hurt and Kaede's age she could not help but think that even with her as their leader something would go wrong.

Yuka seemed to have recovered from her bit of heart ache and was now sleeping soundly in one of the many rooms where Kohaku had taken them, the girl was acting like they had been traveling for months! It seemed to be the house their host and Sango shared, Kagome could see the many weapons the demon slayers used hung on the walls and strewn around the place.

Kaede was resting as well, not sleeping yet but sitting in front of the fire testing out another recipe. The villagers and merchants were more than happy to test whatever she would cook for them. It made Kagome smile the way the old woman seemed to bring up people's spirits.

Gary had not returned. Both Kagome and Kohaku had ventured out in an attempt to extend peace and show the boy their was nothing to be scared of but it seemed as if he was avoiding them. Sure, they had not been friends long but Kagome wanted to help the young demon. This was as much of a new experience for him as it was Yuka.

It still amazed her that she was here even though she was two days into her adventure already. It just did not feel the same though. Something about the way her powers and how the area had changed gave her a totally new thrill. Almost like she was starting over from scratch.

Yet, without Inuyasha and her old friends things just did not seem as lively. She had been so hoping that coming here she would have met Sango and been able to reconnect with her old friend. It was very selfish of her but there was a part that desired to woman to go traveling with her again. Sango had always been good at protecting people.

Kohaku had ventured out once more, He said it was to go hunting but Kagome knew the true reason. He seemed ashamed of what he had done after Kagome explained that Gary was from her time. Truthfully, he had only done the right thing but... She had never thought that Gary would react in such a way. Had he never truly fought before? He seemed so powerful and trained.

Omnicoro, that was where her friend had gone. Kagome had already decided for the group that they were heading for the fishing village next. Any chance of regaining her old friend would mean that she would go anywhere. She could only hope her friends would allow Kagome to take them where she wished.

At the moment they seemed to just be shooting all around the place. One minute they wanted to go to Omnicoro and the next they could be heading to another place. Kagome knew she would have to try and focus on a set plan. But, even if Inuyasha was not the one bothering her... She wanted to see her other friends again.

What had happened to Shippo? He had been like a son to her and the way she had left had been so abrupt. In her dreams Kagome had always seen him being raised by Kaede or Sango. But, according to Kohaku it would seem the boy did not end up with his sister. She could only hope that Shippo was with Mirouku or someone.

The child would not have been able to survive on his own for long, a fact that made her stomach turn and her heart fall. The idea of the boy laying dead somewhere just made her need to seem him more. Somehow she knew that he was not dead. But, at the moment she had to focus on more pressing things.

Though no matter how hard she tried her thoughts kept drifting away from Kigotaka and Inuyasha to less important questions. Like, Why Sango and Mirouku were not together. They had seemed to have grown so close after Naraku had been defeated. But, clearly they had grown apart. Kagome could only hope it was not due to his wondering hand.

'Sango has always been the jealous type' Kagome thought as she found herself walking through the village and up the the entrance at the gates. The large doors would be closed soon and she found herself growing more worried for the young demon that was out in the woods alone.

She could not stop herself from wandering outside of the gates and out to the edge of the woods before hesitating when she realized she did not have her bow. 'What are you doing! Do you want some random demon to kill you?' She berated herself before sighing and scratching the back of her head.

Even with her knew powers she knew better than to just wander out into the woods alone, that was how she had gotten in trouble so many times. Her bow was being worked on by a weapon smith that Kohaku had directed her to. He had told her the bow would be much stronger when he was done.

For a moment she hesitated before shaking her head and slowly walking back into the village, she just could not risk going out to find him. Gary was not Inuyasha, she doubted he could survive a night totally alone out in the wilderness. "Please Gary... Don't do anything stupid" She said before walking back to her resting quarters.

The wind picked up in the trees for a moment as her words seemed to almost take a life of their own. Echoing through the woods until the young demon heard them almost like a whisper in his ear.

Gary looked over his shoulder and around before sighing and slumping agains the tree again. He was so tired, yet he just did not want to go into a village like that. With the welcome he had been given it had just proven that demons were not accepted no matter how good the acted.

"Of course, humans fear whatever is stronger than them" He grumbled under his breath before sitting down and closing his eyes, he knew if he was not careful he would turn bitter. In his time there had been a few humans that were his friends. Kagome was a friend. Maybe Yuka. But... Kagome and Yuka were the only two that accepted him the way he was.

"We are not all that bad" The male voice made him spring forward and in a second Gary was on his feet with his dagger drawn at Kohaku's mask, growling dangerously as he glared at the human. They both stood at about the same height so Gary did not have much by the way of intimidation. Though, he could use his demon strength to his advantage in any battle.

"Calm down, I did not mean to startle you" Kohaku said in a slightly shaky tone as he held his hands up to show that he wasn't planning on attacking him. This kid was faster than he thought and he did not want to end up dead.

"Heh, don't flatter yourself" Gary said as he slowly pulled the dagger back but kept it in his grasp. "I just don't like you" Gary told him before sighing and sheathing the blade. He knew that it would only cause problems for Kagome if he started a fight.

"I think you are being very childish about this, surely you must understand that demons are dangerous beings" Kohaku told him as he lowered his hands and gulped. He had to handle this like his sister would. She was always good at making Inuyasha calm down.

Gary seemed to pause for quite a few moments as he stared at the ground before slowly looking up at Kohaku. "Demons are always dangerous, we are beings that are gifted with powers that easilly are double that of a human" He said as he stepped back and leaned against a tree.

"My whole life I was raised knowing one thing: If you pretend to be human you live a good life... If they find out your a demon you die" He told the man as his eyes flashed with many different emotions. It was becoming hard for him to hold back. Yet, Kohaku found himself slowly starting to understand.

"Humans are dangerous as well, we tend to jump to conclusions and attack out of fear" He mentioned which seemed to catch Gary off guard. He looked up at Kohaku and the man gave him a small smile. The human seemed determined to show the demon he wanted peace.

"I have... Had quite a few problems with demons, most of which nearly ended my life" Kohaku informed him as Gary ran a hand through his hair and nodded, at least he was listening now.

"I will admit that it was very wrong of me to just out right attack you like that, I am very glad that I did not hurt you" Kohaku told him before slowly bowing in front of the demons. This in itself shocked Gary again, humans seemed so full of surprises.

"Please... I wish to beg your forgiveness" Kohaku apologized as he dropped to one knee whil Gary raised an eyebrow. 'This guy is weird' Was the thought that actually went through his brain as he seemed to actually think about it. Truly, Gary had been scared and surprised.

Even in his training his father had always told him that Gary was the weakest of the children. That he was the runt of the litter and would not survive. Being attacked like that had just brought back memories of a man Gary wished he could forget.

"You are Forgiven" Gary said as he looked down at the man while Kohaku stood up and they seemed to be quiet for a moment. "Kagome is going to search for my sister.. I plan on going as well, I promise you will come to no harm as long as I am with you" Kohaku said before nodding and turning. He started to walk away and motioned for Gary to follow.

The young demon was actually blushing as he scratched the back of his head before quickly moving and matching the pace of the human. "I plan on defending myself" He told him smartly as Kohaku could not help but chuckle and look over at him. "I didn't say you could not... It just helps to have someone watch your back" He said simply.

There was something in his eyes that put Gary off, something strange that made Gary worried yet still trusting. Kohaku seemed very confident that they could work something out. But in what sense of the meaning?

As they approached the village Kagome was once again standing outside her sleeping quarters, having been unable to fall asleep. The minute Kohaku and Gary walked through the gates they were shut behind the boys signaling it was now fully nightfall.

"I am so glad you changed your mind" She said giving Gary a smile that he instantly returned. Though he was now standing a little further away from Kohaku than he had been. Something about that man made him curious yet very nervous. He had chose to try and put their intial meeting behind him.

"What can I say? Humans are not all that bad... As long as they are quiet and don't have weapons" He said before winking and causing Kagome to giggle. She was so relieved that everything between the two of them had turned out okay. "Come on, let's get you something to eat.. I think I know what we are doing next" She told him as the young boy followed her in.

Kohaku seemed to watch both of them silently for a moment before grining and following them in. He was going to show Gary that humans could be trusted, in his own way.

While they sat in front of the fire, Gary devouring his food Kagome went over what she wanted to say in her head. Yuka was still sleeping but that did not matter. Kaede and Gary was awake and they were the ones she really needed to speak to.

"As the both of you have predicted I want to go to Omnicoro, I just feel like it will solve two problems with one stone" She told them as Gary looked up from his food and then nodded. That was before Kaede cleared her throat and spoke up.

"Yet the road to Omnicoro is very dangerous, not to mention the village itself" She informed her as the elderly woman was already stirring another pot of soup for the demon. They may fight like cats and dogs but in the end the two seemed to be growing used to each other.

"And as you can clearly see I am still in need of some actual experience in a fight" Gary said a little unwillingly as he looked down at the floor and paused before continuing to eat. Kagome found herself growing worried now that she had lost Gary's support on the subject.

They both were right. Omnicoro from what she was hearing had been infested with demons for almost four months now. There would be no telling what would happen when they approached the town. Even with Yuka and Kaede training to learn to fight properly Kagome knew they would be outmatched.

"That is why I shall go, and then when we meet up with my sister things will even out in our favor" Kohaku said as he walked up behind her and then sat next to the fire. Just his presence seemed to make the hair on the back of Gary's neck stand up as he choked lightly on his food.

"Kohaku? But don't you have work to do here?" She asked as the man shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "The village has many defenders now, it will not be the first time me and my sister has left it" He told her before Kagome smiled. With Kohaku and Sango together that would even things in their favor.

"Then... With two demon slayer I must admit the idea seems more favorable" Kaede mentioned from her pot as she finished stirring the nice smelling mixture and reached down to grab Gary's bowl before refilling it and handing it to him. He gladly took it before digging in again.

Gary seemed to think for a few moments before swallowing his food and giving Kagome a serious look. "I think Kohaku would be useful" He told her before glancing over at the man and then quickly returning to his food. Kagome just sighed before nodding her head.

"Okay then, tomorrow we head for Omnicoro and to find Sango" She said happily before clapping her hands together. This had been exactly what she wanted and needed. They would find out if the village was tied to Kigotaka and also she would get back her old friend. Hopefully, things would work out.

Meanwhile, a shadow stood on the top of the gates as he watched the small group speak before grining. "So, Sango and Kohaku.. You are doing well Kagome... I will make sure you make it to Omnicoro... Then you can show me your worthy of my help" It said before grining darkly and launching itself off the gates.

It was heading to the road to Omnicoro, just to thin the numbers of demons out some. Make it a little easier for the small group to reach the village and then he could really see what they could do.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()

((There we go! I hope you like the new chapter everyone! Am I doing a good job? I do hope so. I added in some new twists this time not to mention I have plenty of ideas for my next chapter. Expect it up soon and don't forget to review! Have a nice day!))


	14. Chapter 14

((Aloha Everyone! I am so glad to see I have busted thirty reviews. Not the most I have ever had but it still makes me happy. Not that it is saying much because I get happy if I get one review. I think we all know who is reviewing to keep me happy. You guy's rule. Here is my new chapter, I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it! Here I Go!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Fourteen

You Swore You Would Never Tell...

It was rather early in the morning when Kagome found herself being woke by Kohaku, it seemed he thought it would be a good idea to leave before noon. Even though she found herself very comfortable it was not much of a struggle to convince herself to get up. She knew that it was time to focus and try to actually be the leader.

Up until this point the most she had done was direct the party to where they would go. Now, she knew they were going into dangerous territory. It would be Kagome and Kohaku's job to protect the group as they entered Omnicoro. The truth was though, no one had any idea what to expect.

While she prepared herself and fetched her bow from the weapon smith she tried to focus on some sort of plan. The reports they had received were the usual mix of superstition and myth, it was hard to actually know what they would be up againt. The only thing she knew for sure would that there would be fighting before they left.

After the men had retired late last night she had spoken to Kaede privately on exactly how the elderly woman intended on helping the group. Though, she was scolded for mentioning the fact that sadly she was no longer a spring chicken. "I can handle myself! If I can watch over a village I can defend myself" She had told Kagome as the girl nodded and left the debate where it was.

She knew better than try to convince Kaede differently. The woman was just too stubborn and hard headed to realize the true danger of what was to come. Demons were not to be taken lightly, A fact she had learned from the years traveling with Inuyasha.

It was not as simple as Kaede viewed it. The demons that were viewed were not as dangerous as the more complex ones that had been sighted at Omnicoro. Yet, if she wished to fight Kagome truly had no right to tell her she could not. The young girl was drawn from her thoughts however when she heard Gary call out to her.

He was standing near the weapon smith, who was sharpening his dagger while the young demon looked up at Kagome with a soft smile. "Good Morning, Miko-san" He said in a slightly teasing tone as he stretched his arms above his head and grunted, he looked like he had been awake for hours.

"Good Morning, I thought me and Kohaku were the only ones up" Kagome admitted as she returned his smile before going over to her bow. Her weapon was the only one that resonated an aura of power. She picked up the bow and was surprised at how light it was before moving and strapping it onto her back.

"Kohaku woke me up at dawn, we... Trained together" Gary admitted in an almost grudging tone as he blushed and looked at the floor, Kagome caught his blush and raised and eyebrow. Why had he been blushing every time Kohaku was around? It was getting her curiosity up.

"Oh, that sounds nice.. I am glad to see you two are getting along" She said happily before Gary visibly winced and looked up at her. Something in his gaze told her she did not have the full story. What was happening between him and Kohaku? Why the drastic change in their relationship?

Before she could ponder this however she heard someone yawning loudly as she glanced up to see both Kaede and Yuka slowly making their way down the hill towards the small weapon smith. It seemed Kohaku had finally gotten around to getting the two of them up.

"God, it feels like three a.m" Yuka whined as she approached Kagome and slumped against the wall of the building before sliding down it and groaning, she had slept so much that it confused the priestess as to how tired the girl was acting. It would take longer than Kagome thought for Yuka to get used to things.

"I was up early, praying that our journey be a safe one" Kaede said proudly as she crossed her arms and shook her head at the girl. Yuka was turning out to be more of a challenge that the elderly woman had first thought she would be. Kagome had not taken things this hard in the begining of her journey.

"You will get use to it, just takes a while" Kagome told her as she reached down and lightly patted the girl's shoulder before glancing over at Kohaku as he approached the group. She caught a strange staring contest he seemed to be sharing with Gary before he spoke.

"I am fully prepared for our departure, The merchants are going to provide us with horses for faster travel" He told her before being cut off by both Yuka and Gary groaning. Yuka just fell over onto her side and Gary let his head hit the table as Kagome looked between them. "What is wrong with you two?" She asked as Gary slowly looked up and rubbed his forehead.

"Does it look like I know how to ride a horse? And we both know Yuka can't do anything" He informed her as Yuka instantly sat up and stuck her tongue out at him. The demon simple rolled his eyes before stretching his arms above his head and grunting. "It is the truth, accept it" He told her before standing and giving Kagome a questioning look.

But when Kagome went to open her mouth she was interupted by Kohaku who had chuckled. "Then one of you can simply ride with me and the other with Kaede" He said as he looked at the older woman who nodded in return, he was trying to be as helpful as possible. Kagome knew that the man knew she was stuggling with things already.

"Okay, that will work!" Kagome said instantly holding up her hand to silence her two friends when they went to protest, she knew it was better than risking them falling off a horse. Kagome had actually taken horse riding classes in a special program the school had during golden week. She was sure she could handle it.

If only Yuka had taken Horse Riding instead of skiping the Golden Week festival to go to the mall. There had been a sell on tops that she was just dying to go to. Funny how it seemed Yuka had missed any event that could have possibly helped in her journey. But... At least she looked good.

Gary and Yuka both looked between each other before a big grin formed on the young girl's lips and she quickly stood up. She loved the idea of sitting closely with Kohaku for a long time, their bodies rubbing together. It got her excited. "Let's go!" She shouted as Gary grimaced and slowly stood.

It was ten minutes later when they left the village... Both Yuka and Gary seemed put off by their riding companions...

Kagome was out in front having easilly taken to riding a horse again but she was trying not to laugh at how her friends were handling each other. You see, Yuka had not gotten what she had wanted. It seemed like Kohaku had been determined that Gary would ride with him on the horse.

Now, Yuka sat behind Kaede bickering with her about who should truly be up in front. They even started to elbow and smack each other as Yuka demanded to be let out from behind the older woman saying that she was suffocating her. That comment offended Kaede making her try to push Yuka off.

Gary however seemed to be sitting quietly behind Kohaku as the man glanced back at him slyly. "I -I can just walk" He said as he moved to get off the horse only to have Kohaku grab his wrist. "No, you will get tired and we can not have you tired when the fighting comes" He said simply as Gary blushed darkly and pulled his wrist back slowly. He did not like how close they were.

Kagome tuned out everyone as she glanced down at a map she had been given, it was really more of a area map then an actual trail map. All they had to do to reach Omnicoro was stay on this path. The map was for attempting to track Mirouku. She had already decided that after she found Sango she would venture off after the priest and see if she could not fix things between them.

Kohaku had been no help in figuring out why the two of them had split up. Though it seemed that since the priest never came to Sango's village anymore that clearly they must have broke apart. Yet, it just seemed like something was missing to Kagome. It just did not seem right that they had broken up. They had been so in love at one time.

'The same could be said for me and Inuyasha' She thought as a frown graced her soft features causing her to drop her gaze from the path. 'I tried, it was Inuyasha who did not love me in the end' She tried to convince herself while she felt her heart start to sink once more. 'I was just a reincarnation...' When she thought that she felt her heart nearly explode before being brought back to the real world.

"That is disgusting!" She heard Yuka shout as she glanced up and noticed that she had faded to the back of the group, her horse lightly trodding in the grass next to the trail. That was when she noticed the horrible smelling corpse of what seemed to have been a Snake demon.

Kagome found her stomach turning as she viewed the destroyed remains of the demons and grimaced. "Something very strong did this, not your usual demon" Gary said as he was shocked when he felt Kohaku's hand tighten around his wrist, he had not realized the man was still holding it.

"Let's move on, we don't want to wait around for whatever did that" Kohaku said as he forced his horse to pick up speed and move forward. "Aye.." Kaede said as she quietly glanced around before following after the demon slayer. "Gods be with us" Kagome muttered quietly as she followed behind the group. Needless to say everyone's defenses were now up.

According to what Kohaku had said the road to Omnicoro would only take two days by horse back. Yet, Kagome found herself studying the map for another way to the fishing village. She was antsy and wished to arrive as soon as possible, something told her that Sango might be in for more than she bargained for.

They were a few hours away from Sango's village when Kagome finally glanced up from her map and was met with a surprise. Yuka seemed to be sleeping on Kaede's back as the elderly woman actually seemed to not mind while she headed the group. Kohaku actually had Gary's arm around his waist now as he explained the different plant life that they passed, Gary seemingly very interested.

'Could it be that Kohaku is...' Her thoughts trailed off before she shook her head and chuckled. There was no way, he is just watching over the young demon and helping Kagome. But as she watched the two she found herself growing more curious as to how straight Kohaku actually was.

She left that where it lay before glancing up and widening her eyes. They were passing yet another large demon corpse, this one was a bear youkai. "Whatever is killing these things it seems like we are following it" Gary mentioned as he now had his arm back from around Kohaku's waist, having noticed what he was doing.

"I fear we may be in for more than we bargained for when we reach Omnicoro" Kaede informed her, echoing Kagome's thoughts as she nodded. "If anything happens I want you and Yuka to find a safe place and try to shoot from there" Kagome found herself saying as she leaned back on her horse. She could sense something was going to happen.

"Do not be worried, once we find my sister we will be able to handle anything" Kohaku tried to reassure the group as Kaede nodded before staring forward and kicking her horse to make it move faster. "This is going to be an entertaining night" Gary said in a sarcastic tone before sighing.

Meanwhile the same shadow from before was following the quietly, shrouded in the shadows of the trees as it watched the group. "See, death worries you far too much my friend... You will have to get used to it soon" It said as it watched both Yuka and Gary and slowly shook it's head.

"I am sorry Kagome, we can't have your friends from the future holding you back... I promise to make it quick" The demon said before fading back into the shadows. It was going to have a plan.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()(

((There we go! I hope you all like my new post! I am already preparing the next chapter. It seems like the story if forming up ti be a good one. Please don't mind how long the story will be because we are not even a quarter way through yet. Please! Give me your reviews! Your oppinions and thoughts make me happy. Have a wonderful day!))


	15. Chapter 15

((Howdy My Dear Readers! I am sorry that it has been a few days but everyone understands how real life can be, Am I Right? Nah. I promise to be posting more chapters. And who knows? Maybe this can eventually be the longest story ever written on FanFiction! I like to think big. Thanks again to WhiteWinterStar for reviewing. You are what keeps me going! Lol! Well, Here I Go!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Fifteen

Listen To Your Leader!

Omnicoro... Also know as "Village by the Sea" was once the main way point for merchants and travelers seeking to rest and relax after a long journey. It had a grand harvest of fish and sea life to attract hungry people from around the world. But, now it was simply a demon infested place.

As Kagome and her party slowly approached the village she found herself growing more apprehensive and nervous. She had not expected the demon infestation to be so bad. From miles away she had been able to feel the dark aura of the once prosperous town.

Now, it seemed as if the various demons had made it into a fortress of sorts. Long spikes of wood sticking up from dirt mounds was the first obstacle in their way. Secondly was the barrier it seemed some of the demons had erected that surrounded the town.

It was only Kohaku, Kagome and Gary on foot. It had been a blessing that they had the horses. Kagome had used them as a way to keep Yuka and Kaede away from the more dangerous area. It worried her leaving the weakest members of their party along but... It was better than having them attack the village with them.

So, though both Yuka and Kaede had thrown a fit about being left behind it seemed that for now Kagome had just two people to rely on. Not the army of friends she had hoped for but it was the best she could get. There were still people in Omnicoro and they needed to be saved!

They stood on a small hill about a half a mile from their target as Kagome leaned against a tree and fiddled with her bow nervously, her hands would not stop twitching. When it had been her and Inuyasha thing had been easier. But now she found herself in the leader's position.

Even though their small party had never really chosen a direct leader it just seemed that since Inuyasha was the best fighter naturally he would be the one to start the attack. Even though Sango was just as good a choice and the Inu Youkai. And Mirouku for that matter.

Sango had yet to be seen, but Kagome hoped the demon slayer had not actually made it to the village. It seemed as if (From what Kohaku had spied) the humans were being treated as slaves. Forced to work longs hours and late into the night to feed and please their demon "Masters".

"There is also a poorly made stone wall surrounding the village" Kohaku pointed out as Kagome looked into the glowing pink barrier and nodded, this was not something that truly mattered however. The Priestess doubted they could even get past the demons patrolling the borders of the said barrier.

"Maybe we have bitten off more than we can chew" Gary said in a hushed tone, almost expecting one of the far off demons to hear him and come running to kill them. "It is not like we can simply leave, It took us days to get here" Kohaku told him as the young demon shook his head and sighed.

"We have plenty of provisions to get back to your village, we would need an army to get through all that" He argued as he motioned to the many obstacles that stood in their way. It was true that the small party of a Demon, Miko and Demon Slayer would be hard pressed to actually get into the town.

"That is not an option" Kohaku said simply as he used what looked like an old type of spy glass to look at the village, he was determined to find his sister. "Not an option? We always have options! We can go back!" Gary said growing agitated as he paced nervously behind the two of them.

Kagome sighed and moved away from the tree before glancing down at the village and shaking her head, she did not know who to side with. What if Sango was in there and needed their help? Maybe she had turned back when she realized how bad things were?

'No, that is not Sango.. She would still find a way to help' was the answer Kagome gave herself as she let out another long sigh before shaking her head. "We can't go back" She said simply as Gary groaned and kicked the ground. Kagome had to follow her instincts.

"What is your plan?" Kohaku asked as the woman stopped and tried to think things over. That was the question that she had been worrying about. How would the three of them storm the village and save its people?

"We have to get through their barrier" She stated the obvious as she pointed up at the glowing shield before Gary walked up beside her and surveyed the area. "There, they have shamans keeping the shield up" He said as he pointed at five men standing in a semi-circle not far from the outside of town.

"I noticed that, but how do we reach them?" Kohaku asked as Gary seemed troubled and bit his bottom lip before sighing and raising his hand. "I might have an idea but I really don't like it" He told the demon slayer as both Kagome and Kohaku seemed curious.

"What if I approached the barrier? They might let me in because I am a demon" He asked as Kagome found herself mildly surprised, that was a good idea. Yet it did not seem like Kohaku liked it.

"No. It is too dangerous, what if you were in there and they turned on you? I can not guarantee I would get to you in time" He explained as he moved closer to Gary who quickly took a step back. Kagome was slowly becoming more interested as to the state of their relationship.

"W-We don't have any other choice! And I can handle any bastard that tries to attack me" Gary said trying to play the confident role even though it was clear he was nervous. Hell, he was scared to tell the truth. "Kohaku... He is right" Kagome said as the Demon Slayer gave her a sharp look.

"If we can get Gary on the inside maybe he can get the shield down" She told him as Gary seemed pleased with himself, Kohaku attempted to say something but was silenced when Kagome held up her hand. "We have no other choice" She said, this was the only valid idea the party had.

"Okay.. I will approach the shield.. You guys stay out of view" Gary said before suddenly launching himself into the air before Kohaku could find a way around him going. He moved quickly forward before stopping about thirty feet away and slowly walking up towards the barrier.

Both Kagome and Kohaku were leaned forward as they watched the young demon go up to the large barrier, a trio of large demons quickly meeting him. They seemed to exchange words as Kagome felt her heart beat quicken. What had she done? If this went wrong she could get a friend killed!

Kohaku was clutching one of his blades tightly in his hand, his knuckles were white as his eyes watched Gary exchange words with the foul demons.

But it seemed as if their plan had worked because after about five minutes a part of the barrier was dissolved and their demonic friend was allowed inside. Gary risked a small glance over his shoulder before following the three bigger demons into the village.

"Now what!" Kohaku asked in a strong tone as Kagome jumped lightly and quickly stood up straight before running a hand through her hair. "We can.. Um.. Watch for his signal!" She said quickly as she pointed out at the town. That was before she realized that they had not discussed him giving the party a signal..

"What signal! You didn't say anything about a signal" Kohaku growled as he seemed to step forward before she placed a hand on his shoulder. "We have to give him time, he will think of something" She told him as the Demon Slayer sighed before pulling away from her grasp and stepping away.

"I have to go check on Kaede and Yuka, you watch and make sure he doesn't get into trouble" Kagome ordered before turning and quickly walking down the path. Just knowing Gary was inside that village was making her fear for his life. At any moment things could turn bad.

Kohaku hesitated before nodding and leaning against the tree before tilting his head to the side and sighing. He didn't think the boy was ready for this. "Don't die Gary.." He whispered to himself before sitting and staring at the village.

Yuka and Kaede were not awfully far away from them as Kagome approached the two women while the bickered over one of the horses. "I don't see why you can't get some exercise to! You are always yelling about me needing it!" Yuka shouted as Kaede raised her cane and attempted to bring it down on the girl's head before she jumped away.

"You rude little girl! Wait until I get my hands on you!" The elderly woman shouted as she ran after Yuka attempting to hit her with the can. They were being so loud it astonished Kagome that no demons had found them yet. "I thought you guys were supposed to keep a low profile" Kagome said as both of the other women froze.

"I am! It is her ass that won't shut the hell up!" Yuka shouted before suddenly gasping when she was smacked in the butt with Kaede's cane, the old woman laughing in triumph as Yuka grabbed her pained rump. "Be quiet brat" Kaede said in a quieter tone as she smirked and then slowly approached Kagome.

"So Ye decided on a plan of getting into Omnicoro then?" She asked curiously as Kagome gave a shaky smile before rubbing the back of her head. "Well... Yes and No.." Kagome said as she quickly explained what they had done. She knew that sending Gary inside the village was a bad idea when Kaede gave her a shocked expression.

"You WHAT! He is a child! They will be able to easilly smell the scent of humans on him!" Kaede shouted at her as Kagome paused and then brought a hand to her mouth, she had not thought of that. "Wait.. Demons can smell?" Yuka asked before she looked up and realized both of the other women were running towards where Kohaku was. "H-Hey! W-Wait! Don't leave me here alone!" Yuka shouted as she looked between the horses and provisions before running off after them.

A large shadow stood staring down at Kagome, Yuka and Kaede as they ran towards the Demon Slayer before it shook it's head and sighed. They were not making this easy. "Stupid girl.. I should have realized you did not know how to lead" It said before jumping off the tops of the trees and landing next to the horses.

The horses cried out in fear as the demon stood next to them and smirked before leaning down to the bags and pulling out a small, black coin. "This should give them a good surprise" It said before dropping the coin in the bag and slowly straightening. It glanced over his shoulder before preparing to launch himself back up into the trees.

But before it could lift off the ground a sudden blast from behind sent it flying into the tree having not expected an attack. The black shadow landed harshly on the ground before growling and looking up at it's attacker.

"Should be more careful who you mess with demon.. I don't take kindly to you bothering my mother" A tall orange haired male said as he stood behind it with a smirk. It took a moment for the shadow to stand and fix itself. "Leave now Fox demon, before I lose my temper" It said before slowly holding out it's hand. A large, smoky sword forming in it's palm.

"Oh? You threaten me? Should I be scared?" He asked before the demon started to move forward. But they both froze when they heard Kagome and Yuka quickly approaching. "You left the horses alone!" Kagome scolded Yuka as the two came running towards the shadow and fox demon.

"Next time.. You won't be so lucky" it growled before quickly vanishing into one of the trees. The fox demon seemed to hesitate for a moment as he caught a glimpse of Kagome before stepping behind on of the trees as the two approached.

"See? They are just fine.. Nothing touched them" Yuka said as she guestured to the horse who (other than seeming scared out of their wits) by her oppinion were okay. Kagome however seemed unconvinced. She stood silently and held out her hand as she tried to since the dark aura that had drawn her back.

"Something was here" She said before Yuka looked around and then shrugged her shoulders. "It is gone now" She said simply before both women heard Kaede shouting. "Kagome! Kagome! Trouble!" Kaede shouted as she hobbled quickly towards them. "What's wrong?" She asked quickly as both her and Yuka moved to meet the woman.

"They are preparing a sacrifice! It is Sango!" Was what she shouted when Kagome felt her heart almost stop.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

((Dun, Dun, Dun! I hope this is good enough for now! I plan on attempting to post more than one chapter a week though at times real life just gets in the way. I promise to become more comitted to my story though! I hope you guys liked it and still want to read more! Now Review! Come on! Make me smile! Have a wonderful day!))


	16. Chapter 16

((Aloha, Everyone! I have returned from my small break. I was out actually getting some fresh air for once on the farm. I forgot what that was like. But, I found that during my entire time out not only was I very bored but I found myself dying to write. Hopefully, that means I can turn out some good stuff for you guys now. Atleast it gave time for you to return WhiteWinterStar! I am happy to read your reviews once more. Anywho, Here I Go!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Sixteen

"A Way Out Of All Your Troubles..."

By the time Gary actually made his way into Omnicoro he was already regretting. Even though it seemed the demons had accepted him rather quickly he was finding it hard to stomach what he was seeing. The horrors that the humans were being put through at the hands of the demons made him realize why so many despised him.

'I am nothing like this' He thought to himself as he walked the dirt road and watched while the countless humans were forced to endure such harsh labor. An old woman carrying two hundred pound bags of mortar on her shoulder made him almost break down to go help her. But he kept himself in check. Perhaps, if the stories about Kagome were true this would all work out well in the end.

That was when he saw the demon slayer, described perfectly in his father's stories. She was hanging from one of the walls, her wrists bound by leather and rope as she seemed almost lifeless while Gary hesitated in front of her. The sight of the woman made him almost want to cut down the demon that was showing him around.

"Disgusting little hummie, got in the way and killed both my brothers she did" The tall ogre demon told him as he motioned to her before chuckling as she slowly opened her eyes. "Dun't worry, hummie! We gots plans for you" He told her as he shook his weapon of choice, a club, at her before motioning for Gary to follow.

Her reluctantly did before glancing over his shoulder at her, the demon slayer's eyes both begging for help and begging to destroy him. 'She has to be Sango' he thought before hesitating when the demon stopped in front of him and motioned to a line of humans making their way into one of the small houses.

"Dis be where you watch, make sure nones of them gets away" He told Gary before patting him lightly on the head before walking away. The demons were so ridiculously trusting of their own kind. He had to put a hand over him mouth as to not lose his stomach from the smell of the ogre.

But, as his eyes fell on the pitiful humans being forced to work he found his heart breaking. The seemed so fearful and tired, just begging for rest as they made their way into the house. It seemed that inside was a type of strange kitchen. The demons liked having... Humans cooked for them.

'God... I have to hurry' He thought as he felt his heart start to beat fast. Humans or not he knew that he had to save them. The humans seemed to look up at him slowly before he stepped closer making them all flinch. "H-How... Do you destroy the barrier?" He asked reluctantly, hoping that one of them would know.

The few humans (A man, woman and elderly woman) seemed to glance between each other before the older woman stepped forward. "The crystal, it is bedded down out in the field... Break it and it all goes down" She said before motioning in the direction of it.

"It is hopelessly guarded... Why would a demon wish to destory it?" The man asked, Gary could tell he wished to murder him as they stood there. "I am not like most demons it seem" Gary said simply before turning and slowly making his way towards the crystal.

All he had to do was destroy the catalyst and it would cause the barrier to open, hopefully Kagome and Kohaku would be ready. But as he walked through a hole in the rock wall loud shouting attracted his attention upwards. That was when he saw Sango being hoisted up the wall by the ogre.

"Oh Greats Kamilamila! We haves for you an offerin'!" The ogre shouted as he held Sango up by her hair, the demon slayer crying out in pain as Gary heard the clouds rumble. "Dammit..." He knew that he had to make a choice. Either way he blew his cover.

If he destroyed the crystal it could mean the end of Kagome's friend. But... If he saved Sango he did not know if the both of them could reach to crystal and destroy it before the demons caught up to him.

Before he even knew it Gary was clutching the long dagger he had hidden before slowly making his way up the stone wall to where the ogre was holding Sango. He just could not watch her suffer any longer. This was going against what Kagome and Kohaku had wanted but he did not care.

The demon hesitated behind the ogre as it held Sango, her attention being drawn to Gary as he brought his finger to his mouth as a signal for her to be quiet. She seemed to understand for a moment as the demon boy walked up behind the hulking being.

'Please... Dad I hate you but... I hope you were right...' Gary thought to himself before rushing forward and grunting when he felt his blade make contact. The ogre seemed to convulse for a second as the dagger buried deep into his back, stabbing upwards while blood washed over Gary's hand and chest.

His eyes darkened before he dropped Sango over the side of the wall, and Gary felt himself lose the grip on his dagger as the bing turned to face him. "What was tha' for!" He shouted angrilly as he brought his club forward giving Gary just seconds to jump out of the way.

Even though he land out of range from the monster's attack his legs shook with pain as the ground splintered around him. That was when he used all the speed that a wolf demon had and took off down that wall towards the crystal. "Kill him!" The ogre shouted as Gary could hear the different release of arrows and other ranged projectiles flying towards him while he jumped off the wall.

His hands glowed blue for only a moment before he landed and rolled into the grass. Around him all the arrows and demons slowed while he picked himself up from the ground and made his way to the large pink crystal, side stepping his enemies as he arrived at his destination.

"Easy.." He said to himself before pulling out his staff and swinging at the large catalyst, the barrier above him slowly starting to break. It was easy until that point. Suddenly, a large blast was given by the now broken shards of the crystal and Gary was blown off his feet. When he recovered time was moving around him at normal pace.

"Shit!" He shouted out as he lifted himself off the ground before suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his shoulder, he jerked his head to the side before screaming out in pain as he noticed the arrow in his shoulder. He was in trouble.

The minute Kagome and Yuka had gotten back to Kohaku's position they found the barrier breaking apart. Before she even had a moment to speak the demon slayer had taken off towards his sister as fast as he could move. "W-What do I do?" Yuka shouted as Kagome hesitated before running after Kohaku and drawing her bow. "Stay with Kaede!" She shouted before facing the demons.

The might have been forty at most, better numbers than she expected but the priestess knew better than to get cocky. Things could go bad in a hurry. Somewhere deep inside of her it felt as if a long dead part of her soul awoke while she aimed the first arrow she had shot in battle for months and let it go. A thrill filled her when she purified the first demon and confidence swelled within her as she followed up behind Kohaku.

The demon slayer himself seemed out for blood as he sliced through any demon that dare get in his way while he rushed towards Sango who was already attempting to cut herself free of her binds. Kagome was amazed how precise Kohaku was as he killed the seven demons that had been in their way.

"K-Kagome!" Sango shouted in total shock and surprise as her brother came up behind her and cut the bonds that had held her wrists for so long, dark bruises coating her skin as she looked between them. "What are you doing here?" She asked as Kagome rushed up to her and enveloped the woman in a tight hug. It was not the right thing to do in the middle of a battle but she did not care.

The demons around them were slow to actually react at such a swift change of events. They had come to believe that none of the humans truly cared for Omnicoro and as such had become too complacent. Now it seemed that a small group of well trained humans were suddenly cutting through them. This both surprised the horde and caused confusion amongst them.

Meanwhile, it seemed that a shower of arrows were landing in the open field. This would have been a good thing except for the fact that the flying projectiles seemed to be missing their targets. "Come on you stupid child! Hit the target!" Kaede shouted from behind Yuka as she once again shot an arrow wildly into the air.

"Let me show you how to do it!" Kaede shouted as she pushed the girl harshly out of the way and crouched down with her bow drawn. It was a quick movement of her wrist that sent an arrow flying before it managed to barely clip a demon and get it's attention.

"Aaaah!" Yuka shouted as the centipede demon came crawling quickly towards the two women, the younger of them suddenly taking off into the forest. "Coward!" Kaede shouted as she looked up at the demon and reached into her pouch pulling out a hand full of grey powder. "Be gone fell demon!" She shouted as she threw the dust at it before it howled in pain and landed beside her. "Be gone!" She repeated as she slammed her cane down onto it's head.

Kagome found herself suddenly attracted to a swell in energy as Gary lifted himself up from the ground and started to draw it into his hands. With a sudden loud shout he released the pent up energy and blasted the demons that had been trying to surround him.

"Can I get some help here?" He shouted desperatly, being without his sword had forced him to fight with a staff. It was something he had not been trained well in. But as Kagome attempted to reach him demons filled in the distance between the two. But, she was determined to present herself as a worthy distraction.

She started to volley arrows at the demons surrounding them, not necessarily hitting the demons but stabbing into the ground around them. Every time an arrow hit the ground would glow blue before giving a small explosion and knocking them back. Though... Kagome was not the only one working.

Kohaku was using his blade to attack any demon that dare get close to his sister and Kagome while attempting to force an opening so he could reach Gary. Sango, however had not way of fighting yet it did not stop her from scaling the stone wall and vanishing behind it. She had said someting about getting her bone weapon.

"Sango!" Kohaku shouted after her, anger and worry showing in his voice as his sister vanished in the middle of the sudden battle. Though, she was not in too much danger. The humans had also rose up in an effort to aid their saviors and were striking back at the demons.

It seemed though this plan had been poorly thought out it was doing a good enough job. Though, Gary could not agree with that statement.

He had his back against the large, now broken crystal as he smacked away any of the demons that attempted to lash out a him. His powers had been drained for the moment and he was starting to grow worried. His arms ached horribly with each swing before he finally had to brace himself against the catalyst so that he would not fall down.

"Somebody! Kohaku! Dammit, you said you would help me!" Gary shouted out as he dodged behind the crystal when a bear demon attempted to take off his head, the attack hitting the pink barrier maker instead. Kohaku, seemed torn between helping Sango and the demon before hearing him yell out.

In a moment the man was beside the crystal slicing through the bear demon before coming around and kneeling next to Gary who was sitting behind it. "Your injured!" He said having not noticed when Gary was shot as he pointed at the arrow. "You think? I don't wear this thing just for looks!" The demon shouted at him before moving closer to the human.

Kohaku helped him up and braced the man against the crystal as he glanced around it to see Kagome running behind the rock wall as a trio of demons followed after her. They were thining the monsters down and it would not be long until the battle was won.

But before he knew what was happening he found himself pushed back as Gary (Having called in all the reserve energy he had) was charging after Kagome. "Gary!" He shouted as he followed after the demon, slashing and cutting any demon that dare get close to him.

The minute the wolf demon was on the other side of the wall he instantly let go a flurry of purple arrows that exploded on contact, managing to remove the two demons (One having been defeated by Kagome) from the lands of the living. But after doing so he finally lost his strength and crumpled next to her.

Kagome instantly kneeled over her friend before a large, hulking ogre demon appeared behind them with it's club ready to destory both of them before it suddenly froze. "Na.. You can't do that because your dead" Sango said from behind it as she pulled her bone from his skull and allowed the now dead demon to fall to the side.

The monsters that seemed to have been controlling Omnicoro for so long finally started to retreat after that as Kagome and Kohaku helped the drained demon onto his feet while Sango spoke to the villager's surviving population.

Meanwhile... Both the shadow demon and the fox where watching what was happening...

"They handled it well, granted Kagome has a lot of time to truly mature into the role of Leader" The shadow said to himself as he smirked when his eyes fell onto Gary while Kohaku pulled the arrow from his shoulder. "Handsome couple... I wonder if you will be a challenge to destroy?" He asked before vanishing. His chance at destroying them had passed for now.

Shippo, however was laughing happily as he clapped his hands together from the bush he was hiding in. "Yay! I knew they could do it!" He said before suddenly jumping when the hiding spot was discovered. "You!" Kaede shouted as she stood looking into the bush at the somewhat taller boy.

"Kaede!" He shouted in surprise before her cane came down on his head and the fox yelped out in pain. "What the hell do you think you are doing! Where have you been? Why did you not fight?" She started shouting questions as she pulled him out of the bush by his ear. He had some explaining to do.

For now, their first mission had been a success.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()(()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())

((Phew! I hope you guys like the new chapter! Come on, I encourage everyone to review! Though, I have to admit it makes me very happy to at least know you read it. My writing still needs work but I am sure some day I will get there. Liking how the story is going? If someone could give me the proper name of Sango's weapon that would be helpful. Thank you guys for reading and have an amazing day!))


	17. Chapter 17

((Howdy Everyone! Looks like I am finally starting to get back into the sway of things. Usually it takes me a few days to post each chapter but I am tired of that. I am going to start working on improving my post time and increasing the quality and quanity of my story. How have all of you been? I would love to hear from someone sometime. But, that does not matter. I know a few people read so I will gladly give them what I know they want. Here I Go!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Seventeen

A True Bonding Experience

The once prosperous town of Omnicoro had been mostly destroyed by the demons during their stay. Buidlings were destroyed, Walls broken down and docks in shambles. Yet, even in such disaster it seemed the people were just happy to be alive. It would take them time but eventually things would return to how they used to be.

Kagome and her party had spent the rest of the day aiding the different people that had been injured during the small battle. Though, Gary seemed to keep his distance and helped to remove the disgusting corpses of the monsters. He had chose to avoid interacting with the villagers since they were not that fond of demons at the moment. Even if he had been the main factor in saving Omnicoro.

But, as night fell Kagome found herself drawing down. The strength and excitement was leaving her while the adrenaline rush from earlier seemed like a distant memory. Now her body was weary and tired as she leaned against one of the broken walls and let out a tired sigh.

She was sweating lightly, the heat of the day causing her body to feel like it was on fire. Her hair clung to her face as she allowed her feet to sleep out from underneath her and sat down. There was no strength left in the priestess now. "Are you okay?" She heard before glancing over her shoulder to see Sango approaching her.

"I am fine, just tired" She said, shrugging her shoulders as the older woman tilted her head to the side before shaking it. "You look awful" The demon slayer said as Kagome grimaced and then gave her a sharp look. This was not what she wanted to hear right now.

"I know that" She said in a slightly annoyed tone as her old friend suddenly smiled before giggling and placing a hand over her mouth. "I said you needed to rest after the battle" Sango informed her before moving and sitting down next to the girl, Kagome had forgotten what it was like being around the woman.

"So, are you going to tell me the long story of how you got back?" Sango asked while tapping the side of her cheek before raising her eye brow. There was no way Kagome was going to get away with not telling her everything that had happened in the past few days. "I gave up on seeing you again last year, I knew it was wrong to lose faith" She said while the priestess hung her head before starting off her explanation.

During the time they spent together Kagome noted the difference in her old friend's appearance. She seemed slightly taller and her face seemed more mature. Yet, it was easy to tell that it was the same old Sango. Every mention of anything interesting had he reeling to know more.

Kagome laid everything out on the table for her as she told the demon slayer about all her suspicions, worries, dreams and problems. Sango just seemed to take everything in and offered her oppinion wherever she thought it was needed. It was almost like they had never been apart.

When Kagome finally finished with her story the sun was fully set. Sango sat silently going over everything in her head before giving the girl a sharp look. "And you think my brother is gay?" She asked before the priestess suddenly burst into laughter and toppled over onto her side.

"I-I did not put it like that! I am just saying that Kohaku has been acting interesting" Kagome defended while Sango seemed just perplexed from the notion of her brother being homosexual. "I would have never guessed it" She admitted while scuffing her boot against the ground before sighing.

"Do you think they will get together?" The sudden comment said by Yuka made both women jump as the young girl moved to sit on her knees in front of them. She had a way of just appearing that would cause a ghost to start in fear. "I don't think Gary is that way really... But you never know" She said while Kagome placed a hand over her heart.

"We don't need to be speaking about this, what if we have the wrong idea? If one of them over heard us it could hurt his feelings" Kagome stated as both Sango and Yuka nodded quickly before looking at the ground for a moment. The priestess did not want to discuss other people's love lives until she got her own sorted out.

"So, where do you think Inuyasha is?" Sango asked, realizing that was a sore spot for Kagome as she instantly looked up at the sky. It seemed like there were no true clues in Omnicoro. Though, the whole part had investigated it seemed like this was just another isolated demon attack.

"I don't know" Kagome said, her voice wavering slightly as she dusted herself off before glancing between the women. "We could always check with the people of Miku, you can discover a lot of things in that town" Sango offered instantly, it was a basic demand that she would actually be joining.

"Yes, I think that is a good idea for US" Yuka said suddenly, making Sango give her a sharp look before looking back to her friend. "Besides, I am sure Sango has more important things to do" The girl said as the demon slayer growled and glared at her.

"I am sure I can find the time to help out my dear, old and very close friend Kagome" Sango told Yuka as they seemed to both glare at each other for a moment before hearing Kagome groan. "She is going, that is that" the priestess said in a tired tone as she lifted herself off the ground and stretched. She did not want to handle any fighting tonight. Though, it did worry her that is seemed Sango would be able to bring the jealousy out of Yuka.

Without a moment's hesitation Yuka had lifted herself off the ground and was cleaning herself off before motioning to a big hut. "I already have a room for us, the inn keeper said we could stay free of charge" Yuka said quickly as she stepped closer to her and picked a pieve of stone of her shoulder.

"Or! You could come stay with me, I have a small place hut here" Sango told her as she grabbed Kagome's arm and started to quickly drag her away. "Have a nice day new girl!" The demon shouted before vanishing around the corner with her friend as Yuka stood there before shouting out in anger. She would have to come up with some good tactics on fighting Sango for Kagome's attention.

Meanwhile, Gary sat quietly in the open valley outside Omnicoro as he stared out at the forest. His body was calm but still aching from the wounds he had recieved during the battle. But for now he felt relaxed as he slowly laid back and took in a deep breath and with it he could smell Kohaku's slow approach.

"Hello, trying to sneak up on me?" Gary asked from his position on the ground, his eyes narrowing a little as he kept his gaze on the beautiful sky and scenery, it was his attempt to find some comfort in it. The demon slayer actually seemed surprised that he had been noticed.

"Oh? If I was sneaking you would not have been able to find me" It seemed like Kohaku was attempting to tease the boy, his way of being playful though the demon just took it the wrong way. "Of course, your human... All you humans can outdo demons right?" Gary growled suddenly making the demon slayer falter and frown.

"N-No, I didn't mean it that way" Kohaku defended while the demon boy just scoffed and then laid back to look up into the sky, his weariness and fatigue from the battle finally setting in. "Whatever" He said simply before glancing over at Kohaku and shaking his head.

"Why do you have to be like this? Have I not proven myself as your ally?" The demon slayer asked while standing above him and crossing his arms, they should be past this point by now. "My ally? Please... Now that you have your sister can't you just leave?" Gary asked in a harsh tone that made Kohaku feel almost hurt. It seemed the boy still harbored resentment towards him.

"No... I am here to help Kagome now" Kohaku had to stop himself from adding "And you" to the statement while he bit his bottom lip to cease speaking, it seemed like Gary was just annoyed by him. "Wonderful, a person who excels with killing demons is going to travel with one!" The boy exclaimed angrilly before forcing himself up and moving away from the other man.

Why, you might ask is Gary seeming so angry at his ally? Oh, because of the town. Omnicoro, even after being saved by the boy had wasted no time in really chasing him out. Being given the duty of body removal was just a way to make the boy stay away.

Kohaku felt a pain somewhere inside of him as he stared at the boy's back, catching a glimpse of the way his shoulders were tense and how his hands were balled into fists. "Gary..." The man's name just rolled off his tongue before the demon looked up with an angry glare.

"Go and be with your kind human! Leave me be!" Gary shouted before turning and quickly walking away from him, as fast as his legs would go without actually running. It just felt so painful to have to deal with anyone that wasn't a demon right now.

Kohaku stood silently as he watched the man leave, his hand poised to reach out to him. He would have grabbed his shoulder if there had been a chance. Slowly he turned and nodded his head before sighing. "Why do you have to make this so difficult?" He asked before turning to walk towards the village.

But, his body just seemed to stop after a few steps as he glanced over his shoulder and noticed Gary stopping by the edge of the massive lake. He could see by how the man was standing he must be distraught, perhaps even crying and at that he felt his whole body turn and walked towards him.

This could not end like this, he refused to leave him along like this.

"That isn't how you do it!" Kaede screamed out before bringing the cane back down on Yuka's head, creating yet another bruise that would surely look good with the other two the young girl sported. They had been trying to make a medicinal salve for over three hours now.

"I am trying!" Yuka shouted as she rubbed her head and grumbled loudly before returning to the mortar and pestle to resume mixing. She had grown used to the elderly woman's hit by now and found it just better not to fight. Kaede had corned her on her way to steal Kagome from Sango.

'Damn, Bitch should go die in a hole' It was unclear who she was thinking of as she mixed it quicker before presenting it to the old woman for appraising. "Hmm..." Kaede said as she looked it over, testing the feel of it on her fingers before applying it to her wrist.

"Good enough" She stated simply before taking it from a rather shocked looking Yuka and mixing it with a little more water. That had been the first time Kaede had ever truly accept anything the younger girl had done. "Come on, we have much more to do" Kaede ordered before Yuka nodded her head.

Even if she could not spend time with her dear friend Kagome perhaps learning some new skills would make her more useful to the group. "And if I become more useful we won't need that Sango" She whispered to herself while the elderly woman raised an eyebrow and shook her head. Kids these days have to much drama in their lives.

The whole party seemed to pay no notice to the shadow figure that moved around, surveying every last one of them before sighing and resting on the top of Kaede and Yuka's hut. "So, she is looking for worth? interesting" It said before launching off the roof then landing in a nearby field.

"It is clearly time I made myself known" He commented to himself while watching Kohaku approach Gary from behind. Those two were the perfect ones for him to handle. Maybe it would help Kagome to lead if she had less people in her party. He smirked at the thought before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small throwing star.

It was always good when you started off things with a bang. That was what he thought before slinging the star at tree Gary was standing next to. With a sudden explosion the tree was broken in half. Gary being blown into the waters from the blast before having the tree collapse on him.

Kagome was sure to come now, all the shadow had to do was wait...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

((There we go! I hope you all like it. I am building up the story some now, this is the longest one I have wrote. Though I do plan on updating the others so who knows what the longest one will be eventually. How is everyone doing? Anyone want to tell me their thoughts on the story? Everything is welcome! Oh, And please have a wonderful day! I should have the next post up by next week! I almost forgot, I would love to hear who you guys think the shadow is... I bet no one will guess it!))


	18. Chapter 18

((Yo! How is everyone today? See? I can actually post a little faster when I want to. I just need the time too. Most of my work is out of the way for now so I should be able to add quite a few chapters to the story if nothing bad comes up. WhiteWinterstar, I love you! My only reviewer yet you make me so happy! Thank you so much! Okay, I won't waste your time with idle chit-chat. Here I Go!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Eighteen

The Shadow Attacks

Kagome had been speaking fondly with Sango, informing her of the many different talents she had learned from her school's special activities. "You can actually horse ride now? Amazing" The demon slayer just seemed shocked the her friend had been able to learn useful skills. It was something the priestess decided not to get offended over since it had been so long since the two had talked.

Sango did not know of the changes in maturity and personality that Kagome had gone through during her long duration away from the Feudal era, but she did not seem disappointed by the change. Instead it seemed as if Kagome would be a much better fight now.

"I noticed you shooting anything that moved during the fight, you have gotten good" She exclaimed causing the other girl to blush before chuckling happily and nodding her head. "Turns out my school always had an Archery Club" She told the slayer causing a confused look to pass over her face.

"I thought you said a club was a place you went to dance and drink, how would that help with you fighting?" Sango asked in a confused tone as she seemed to try to understand how dancing could actually aid a person in archery. This cause Kagome to bust out into a fit of giggles before responding.

"No! There are different types of clubs, you see-" However the mood instantly seemed to drop as the priestess stopped speaking and looked up, a foreboding and cold feeling surrounding her before she stood quickly. "Something is outside!" Kagome shouted before the loud explosion reached their ears.

"Is it the demons?" Sango shouted in surprise before diving across the table and grabbing her bone weapon from its place against the wall, this time she was going to help with the fight. Kagome seemed to focus on the aura before shivering and shaking her head.

"No... This is something much worse" She told the slayer before quickly moving and pushing the front door open. That flames from the burning tree could be seen easily from where both women stood while the villagers scrambled to get into their homes, it seemed it was up to the party once again to defend Omnicoro.

But as Kagome tried to focus on the demon she found her senses being drawn to a weakened aura, one she recognized all to much. "Gary is in trouble!" She shouted before grasping her bow from where she had left it (Laying against the front wall) and charging off towards the large shadow that was slowly making its way towards the lake.

"K-Kagome! Wait, we need to get the others!" Sango shouted before pausing for a moment and contemplating what help Kaede and Yuka could possibly be. "Screw it" She said before following quickly after the girl knowing that no matter how good Kagome got she could always use someone to watch her back.

The minute Kohaku had witnessed Gary being blasted into the water all clarity and the ability to properly respond to the situation was lost before he found himself diving into the lake and wrapping his strong arms around the man's limp form, bringing him to the surface.

The demon was not speaking as Kohaku slowly pulled him farther way from the shore as the shadow approached both men. "G-Gary! Wake up!" He shouted in fear as he shooked the man in hopes to wake him. Yet, it was hard to tell if he was even breathing as he laid in the man's arms.

"Easier than I expected" The shadow commented from behind the black steel mask it was wearing before raising an arm. It seemed like tendrils of darkness formed in the clawed hand before a long sword was brought out and pointed at the two. "No offense but I can't really allow either of you to get away"it said as it moved to swing the sword down.

An arrow caught the blade of the sword causing it to falter in the demon grasp as it glanced up to see Kagome and Sango running towards it. "Hiraikotsu!" (sp?) Sango shouted before swinging her bone weapon at her opponent, she bone nearly catching the demon before it launched off the ground and high into the air.

Kagome attempted to shoot the demon in the sky but her arrow fell short as he landed a few yards behind her, bringing the swords down towards her. "Kya!" She screamed before jumping out of the way and rolling across the ground, the blade barely missing her as it dug into the ground and caused a small explosion.

Sango was forced to turn away from her brother, whom she had been running towards and turned her focus back on the large shadow before lifting her bone off the ground. However, it was not the demon slayer that got the first strike at the evil demon.

The shadow suddenly roared angrily before launching itself forward, purple flames on its back as Shippo stood glaring at it from behind. "I told you if you ever touched her I would killed you!" Shippo shouted, his claws out as he approached the woman who could be called his mother.

"Shippo!" Kagome shouted confused for a few moments before choosing to speak to him later, right now her focus had to be the shadow. It was jumping from side to side as a volley of arrows fell from the sky. Kaede and Yuka were missing horribly but providing a good distraction.

Kagome positioned her shot and followed the demons movements for a few seconds, keeping her focus before letting the arrow fly and managing to catch his right shoulder. This caused the shadow to yell out again before growling ferally and bringing up it hands, slowly they started to glow a dark red.

During all of this Sango and Kohaku had managed to pull Gary from the lake, but had still been unable to get a response from him. "Wake up!" She shouted before smacking the demon across the cheek. This did not but make his head fall to the side before Kohaku pushed his sister away.

"Go help, Kagome!" He ordered quickly while focusing his attention on the man and shaking his shoulders. "Gary? Come on, you promised this would not happen!" He shouted before bringing the demon's head up, that was when he remembered something he had learned.

Without a second thought he pressed his lips to Gary's attempting to breath life into the demon while also placing his hands on the man's chest and pushing. Kagome had told him long ago that this was a way to save people who had drawn water into their lungs.

It seemed to not work at first, the cold feeling of the boy's skin and lips making the demon slayer feel helpless before finally a response came. The demon coughed wildly as water escaped his mouth, Kohaku turning him over on his side as the boy clutched his stomach. "W-What... Happened?" Gary asked, still out of breath as he looked up at his friends. That was when he found himself with a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Listen to me" It was an order that made Gary feel a strange twinge as he looked up at Kohaku causing their eyes to meet. "Stay here, don't move" He said simply before standing and pushing his wet hair out of his face. The demon slayer looked demented as he charged towards the monster.

The shadow brought its hands up and with one quick movement through dark red orbs of power at the target, causing various explosions around Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Yuka. Kaede however was nowhere close to the group and positioned another shot. "Away from them demon!" She shouted before letting it fly and managing to catch its shoulder again.

The shadow was finding it a much more difficult battle than he anticipated while bringing his hand up and snapping both the arrows from its shoulder in half. There was no way to win this battle with so many various targets attacking it at once, it seemed the demon had spoiled its suprise attack.

With one last growl it launched into the air before vanishing suddenly, the air around the small party making everyone grow tense as they waited a few moments to see if the shadow would return. "Kagome? are you okay?" Shippo asked, placing a hand on the priestess's shoulder as she seemed to be attempting to track the shadow.

'Come on, where did you go?" She thought while attempting to sense its aura again, but it was no use. Whatever it was had left quickly after finding that the battle would not be won. "Kagome?" she looked up when she heard her name and gave the fox a gentle smile.

"I am fine" She told him while glancing up at Yuka while Kaede helped the young girl up, it seemed to explosion had caught her. "Dammit! Look at my clothes, this is so stupid!" The school girl screamed before being smacked over the head by the elderly woman who hobbled down to Kagome.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked in geniuine worry while Sango came up behind Shippo and started to pet his head. "It seems so" She told Kaede before glancing over her shoulder at Kohaku and Gary. They seemed to be already fighting again.

"I said you will be staying with me from now on! There is a demon out there!" Kohaku shouted as the young demon limped towards the group with his arms crossed. "No! I am fine, that stupid shadow just caught me by surprise!" Gary demanded before having his shoulder grabbed and being roughly turned towards the demon slayer.

"You almost died!" He yelled, causing the demon to flinch lightly before softening his gaze lightly. It seemed that at least one humanw as worried about him. "Fine" he told him before pulling away and rushing up to Kagome, the demon standing next to her before checking everyone out.

"What was that thing?" The demon asked while Kagome seemed to be looking at the ground. "I dunno.." She said before kicking the ground lightly and biting her lip, there was something about that shadow that she noticed. But, it was not time to bring it up.

"Come child, you have been through a lot... Let me make you something" Kaede said, taking Gary's arm as he glanced down at her and nodded. There were various cuts from the explosion that would need to be mended not to mention he needed rest after almost drowning.

"I-I will help!" Yuka said quickly before suddenly wrapping her arm around Kohaku's and dragging him with her. "You need to come help Gary to!" She shouted happily while he blushed and did not seem to fight. It seemed Yuka was determined to help the two men along. Not that the young demon liked that but it seemed the Demon Slayer didn't mind it.

"Kagome? What is it?" Sango asked, having gave the other four enough time to get to Omnicoro before speaking. She sensed that her friend was hiding something. Kagome however found herself staring at the ground in deep concentration. She was pulling in the power that the shadow had left behind.

"There was something I recognized in his aura" She admitted, knowing now that the shadow was most definettly male before Shippo perked up and spoke. "I think he is after Gary and Yuka" He said quickly before turning away when Sango gave him a curious look.

"How would you know that?... Wait.. Where did you come from?" She asked, pulling away her hand before Kagome tilted her head to the side and nodded. "Yeah... I don't remember running into you one the way here" The priestess commented while the fox demon scratched the back of his head.

"I was drawn to Omnicoro by the other demons, then Kaede found me hiding in some bushes and brought me into town... I kinda fell asleep though" Shippo exclaimed before laughing nervously and looking away from the women. Both seemed rather unconvinced.

'Is Shippo lying to me?' The thought worried Kagome as she took a step towards the boy before he jumped and looked over his shoulder. "What is that? Yeah? I am coming Kaede!" He shouted before taking off in a fast sprint away from her. This had not been the reunion she was hoping for.

"He is horrible at hiding things" Sango said before Kagome nodded and let out a worried sigh, so many things had changed since she had last been in the Feudal Era. The demon slayer wrapped an arm around her shoulders before leading the priestess into town, they both needed rest if they were to head out in the morning. Their journey was far from over.

The shadow still watched from the wood line, having masked his scent and aura while nursing the wounds he had recieved. "Those kids are dangerous, told you to be more careful" A figure in a red hooded cloak said from behind him as he glanced over his shoulder and growled.

"Eh, they just caught me by surprise" He defended his wounded pride while adjusting his armor and standing up straight, his eyes never leaving the two women as they strolled inside. "Oh please, the Mistress said you would be unable to handle this misson on your own" A female said from his other side, she was clad in a dark green hooded cloak.

"Forget it... The next time we will all attack, then we can kill them all in one strike" The female said before laughing evily while the other two simply nodded. This had just been a test of the parties strength.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()

((There we go! I hope you like it! I may actually start the next post now seeing as I am so bored at the moment. Internet games and Role Plays can only take you so far. I just can't find any new ones. Anywho, I hoped you liked reading my story! Have a wonderful day and don't forget to review!))


	19. Chapter 19

((Howdy! How is everyone? You guys must love the fact that I can not find anything else to do. It means I post more for you all to read. I hope this story makes some of happy. I also hope that is does not suck! Thank you WhiteWinterStar! I love reading your reviews! Please don't ever stop! HeeHee! Well, Here I Go!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Nineteen

A Long Trail Leading Nowhere

Kagome had been preparing herself since early that morning for their departure. It was time they left Omnicoro in search of Inuyasha and Kigotaka. So far, it felt as if things had been going very well. Though she knew that could change in an instant and refused to relax.

With Sango and Shippo back in the group in gave her some ability to relax while she made sure her weapon was in the best of shape before combing her hair and then stepping out of the hut. It was time they set off. After fighting with the shadow the night before she knew this was a dangerous move.

Just like Naraku she was sure this other evil demon would show up and attempt to kill Yuka and Gary again. He would not be able to even touch them if she had a say in it. The priestess did not plan on losing any of her friends to some mysterious shadow demon.

"Ready to go?" Sango asked as she hoisted the bone weapon over her shoulder, causing Kagome to look up before she smiled softly and nodded. At least with the demon slayers around things were not up to her. She still did not feel like she could protect the party. A fact that was probally true.

"Yeah, are the others up?" She asked before Sango nodded and both women set off to walk down the road to where the others were. The villagers had provided them with another horse for their travels and enough provisions to reach the next town. It was surprising they did not have more to offer but she chose not to push. She wasn't Mirouku.

The thought of the priest drew her attention to Sango as she thought about asking her friend where he was. It would be best if they had another fighter accompanying them on their search. But something told Kagome that would be a bad idea as she bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground. She would save her curiosity for another time.

It seemed that Kohaku was already helping Gary onto a horse. They had spent the night together and Kagome found her curiousity being drawn to the two. "Are you okay? Is this comfortable?" Kohaku asked from behind Gary as he adjusted the demon around.

"I am fine, stop it" Gary said in a less harsh tone than she expected before sighing and actually leaning against the man. He must have still been very tired from everything that had happened the day before. "When we get to the next village I will buy you some soothing medicine" Kohaku told him before making the horse move forward some.

"Bah! I can make salves and medicines better than any of those mass merchant sellers!" Kaede said suddenly making both men jump as she road up on her horse, Yuka was sleeping on her back as the old woman gave them a sharp look. "And if we buy some then I will apply it to his wounds, you naughty boy!" She demanded causing Gary to blush as the demon slayer seemed offended by this.

Sango was giggling as she climbed onto her horse and then moved it forwards, the snout of the animal lightly nudging the sleeping Yuka before she started and woke up. "Eh! Where am I?" She said quickly as she glanced around before yawning and giving the demon slayer an evil glare.

"Where the hell do you think you are? This surely ain't home" Kaede said from in front of her before nudging her in the ribs and making the girl whine. Kagome just seemed pleased that it seemed the party was getting along. "I get to ride with you Kagome!" Shippo shouted excitedly as he came up behind her, holding the reigns of her steed.

She nodded her head before climbing onto the animal and helping him up, she doubted the fox demon knew how to ride anways. Not that it mattered, she liked being close to her old friend. "Is everyone ready?" She asked while she recieved different answers from the group.

Everyone seemed ready to go except for Yuka who grumbled something about wanting to go back to sleep before Kaede nudged her again causing the girl to yelp. Kagome just rolled her eyes before taking the lead, her horse pulling ahead of the others.

Their next destination had been decided the night before. It seemed that village in the southern mountains had been experiencing some strange activity. Rumors of a dark witch that came and was kidnapping men from the village had been what attracted her.

The village's name was Sika-Mo. It was also a prosperous area like Omnicoro except that it was rich in jewels and herbal ingredients. Though Kagome did not get the feeling this was Kigotaka she had decided it was best to at least keep moving around. Perhaps she would learn the witch's location eventually.

Though, her main worry on the journey was that the shadow demon might attempt to strike again. It was four days ride to Sika-Mo and there was no way to speed things up. They would be out in the open camping and she knew it would make them perfect targets.

There were many times she knew of during her time with Inuyasha that the party had to sleep out in the open. Some times, you just did not have a choice where you slept at night. So, as the horses made their way down the trail she kept her senses open. If the shadow came back she would send an arrow instantly flying his way.

"But I am so tired... Can't we just rest for a while?" She heard Yuka whine from behind Kaede as the older woman sighed and shook her head. "If we rested you would not wake up for hours, I don't feel like lifting your fat ass onto the horse" She told Yuka causing the girl to growl.

"I am not fat" She said simply before laying her cheek on the woman's back and closing her eyes, she was determined to find sleep one way or another. Sango seemed unimpressed by the girl as she road up to Kagome.

"Why did you bring her along?" The demon slayer asked while the priestess thought over her response before shrugging her shoulders. "She just kinda appeared out of nowhere" Kagome told her before Sango nodded and then smiled devilishly. "You should send her home" She told her friend. This was the start of something Kagome did not want to handle.

"No, it is a long way to the well and we really can't turn back now" She told the slayer, giving the woman a warning look as Sango seemed to get the message. "Okay, I am sure she will prove useful" Sango told her, giggling at the end of her statement before rushing the horse forward. It was clear those two would not get along now.

"S-Stop that!" She heard Gary shout from her left side while he smacked away Kohaku's hand, it had been on his leg. "Be quiet, I am just making sure you won't fall" He told the demon before placing his hand back where it had been. That was when Gary growled, annoyed at the way the man was acting.

"Kohaku, stop it... He doesn't like that" Shippo spoke up from behind her as the boy gave the male demon slayer a look. Kohaku seemed surprised before Gary smacked the hand away again and crossed his arms. "Thank you, Shippo" The demon said before the fox smiled and looked out into the forest.

It was strange how things seemed to be working out for the party though the people in it were so different. Kagome could not decide if it was all for the best. There might be a thing or two she would change. Like how Sango and Yuka seemed to despise each other.

But, before she could ponder this any further she sensed something out in the woods. Both demons and Kagome straightened as they allowed their senses to try and locate what it was they had felt. The others halting their horses before looking around.

"Did you feel that?" Shippo asked her as Kagome nodded before Gary let out a shaky breath and glanced at her. "Let's keep moving" She told the party before taking the lead again. Though now everyone was more quiet. It had been the strangest aura that had flown past them.

Kagome found herself attempting to discover what the creature had been, her powers reaching around her before realizing there would be no way to track it. She just hoped that it was not a demon that wished them ill fortune. It had seemed very strong.

The party moved ahead until night fall slowly came, it was only when the sun was totally out of the sky that they stopped at the edge of the forest and decided to set up camp. Kagome wished to go farther but pushing the people too much would only cause problems.

Yuka and Kaede tied the horses to a tree while everyone tried to decide on the other jobs that needed to be done. "I will prepare dinner" Kagome said before Shippo jumped up next to her and agreed to help her. The fox had not changed at all during their time apart.

"And I shall go with Gary to collect fire wood" Sango said happily before wrapping and arm around the man's shoulders and suddenly leading him away from Kohaku. The male demon slayer seem put off for a moment before strolling up to them and grabbing the demon's wrist.

"He still needs his rest, I will go with you" He told his sister before Gary glanced between them and nodded, he was still tired from the past day's events. Sango seemed genuinely entertained by her brother's jealousy before letting the demon go as he walked back to the camp.

Gary made a small spot near a tree that would be close to the fire before setting out a mat and leaning on it, his back against the tree why he watched the others. "You know, this is not as bad as I thought it would be" He told Kagome as she looked up from the the pot she was preparing. Shippo had been sent to fetch some water to boil.

"Oh? It gets worse" She said before laughing lightly, causing the demon to join her for a moment of jovial fun. "Yeah... Dad never thought I would make it this far" He told her in a down trodden voice as both their smiles fell. She found herself wanting to know more as she motioned for him to go on.

"I have three brothers, I am the youngest.. My dad always tended to favor them" he pointed out while running a hand through his long hair to pull out any tangle. Both Kaede and Yuka were now listening silently while the man explained his past some what.

"Dad was angry when he found out that I was the one who had to go on this mission... My eldest brother had to take over as head of the clan..." He told her as she saw sadness reflected in his eyes. A part of her wished to ask about his other brother but it seemed he did not intend to speka of the man.

"Anyways, sorry about that, I get all moppy when tired" He told them, giving the women a soft smile before Kaede and Yuka returned to what they were doing. However, Kagome found herself staring into an empty pot before sighing and hanging her head.

How could Kouga treat his son in such a harsh way that the boy desired his death? Did the man change in future? These were questions she knew had to be answered before everything was over. If Gary had helped her get back to the Feudal Era then she could help him with his father.

This time it seemed the shadow was nowhere to be found around the small group as the fire was lit and Kagome made some stew. For once, they had nothing to worry about. For now...

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()

((There we go! Two chapters in one day. That is rare for me! I realize this is a little short but I just desired to write some then my carpel tunnel started acting up. I must take a small break. I just posted a new story in the Ouran High Host Club category and it has my hands begging for rest. I hope you guys enjoyed this! Have a wonderful day!))


	20. Chapter 20

((Konichiwa! (sp?) How is everyone today? I am starting to become more commited to my writings. The way I see it, the more time I spend focusing on my stories and updating them the better I will become. Thank you again WhiteWinterStar for reviewing, I will remember your advice and keep it in my mind. I also thank you for reviewing in my Ouran High Host Club story. So, this story has gotten to chapter twenty? Two more and I will have made my longest story ever! Chapters based anyhow. Well, Here I Go!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Twenty

Time For Some Questions And Answers

When Kagome felt the sun on her face and heard one of the horses snorting as it chewed grass from the ground she slowly opened her eyes before yawning. The tired woman slowly sat up before yawning lightly and then looking around at her still sleeping friends.

It seemed that their first night camping in the wilderness had turned out well. Nothing had disturbed the party and at not point had the priestess sensed the Shadow or any other demons. Though she did not plan on letting down her guard, that was what the demons would want. The minute Kagome felt comfortable the would attack the party again, she just knew it.

Slowly she stood and looked at the low burning fire before moving over to Sango, her arm still extended while she slept. The demon slayer must have kept the fire going while everyone slept. She could not help but smile before kneeling down and moving her friends arm away from the hot ashes then standing back up.

She glanced around at the other party members and found a sight that she had expect. Yuka was sleeping soundly next to Kaede, a good space between them. Every time the young girl had rolled into the older woman she had been smacked. It seemed she had learned the benefit of personal space.

Shippo was sleeping in his own corner, huddled next to the fire in a much of a ball as his taller form could allow as he clutched one of the covers Kagome had brought with her. He seemed totally at peace while he snored cutely and seemed to twitch from a dream the fox demon was having.

Gary and Kohaku were laying closely next to each other, the demon slayer's arms drapped over the demon as he yawned and turned on his side, facing Gary before moving closer to him. This was totally supporting Kagome's assumption that they were gay. Not that it truly mattered to her.

It must have been earlier than she first thought as she looked at the dew on the ground and smiled, it was nice waking up and not feeling tired. In fact, the priestess was happy to realize that she had more energy that she had felt in years while she walked over to her bag.

Her hair was feeling stringy and messy as she dug into the sack before pulling out a small box of cleaning materials, this was the perfect chance to have a bath. Everyone else was so soundly asleep that she knew no one would come looking for atleast another hour.

Though, for a moment she focused and put up her full powers. It was an attempt to locate anything that might come and harm her friends while she was gone. When she could sense nothing other than the wood land animals and a few bug demons far away she decided it was an okay time for a short washing.

Kagome was careful as she stepped over Sango before walking through the woods a small ways to a river she had spotted on their way. It was the perfect place to have a private bath and relax a little before having to travel. She had come to despise long periods without baths and she would not tolerate people seeing her dirty.

She seemed both annoyed and entertained for a few moments as she remembered the few times Inuyasha had caught the priestess bathing. But at the thought the demon she found her mood falling and forced the memories out of her mind. She would force herself to be happy no matter what!

Kagome forced some bushes out of the way before sliding down on the river bank and placing the shampoo and cleaning material close to the water's edge. With a quick look around she slowly removed her clothes before stepping into the cold waters and shivering. Beggars could not be choosers she reminded herself before moving deeper and then diving into the depths.

It felts both invigorating and refreshing the way the cold water moved over her skin before she came up for air and threw her hair back, glancing around again just to make sure she had no unwelcome visitors. Sango would be envious that she had missed this chance while Kagome swam over and grabbed her shampoo.

There was an amazing comfort to be able to cleanse your body after a rough battle, it gave the priestess a few minutes to relax and ponder things. Like who the Shadow was and what his purpose could be. Naraku was surely dead, hopefully he would stay that way. Did the Shadow's appearance mean that Kigotaka knew they were coming for her?

It was a valid thought as Kagome got a serious look before dunking her head under the water and washing out the shampoo, when she came back up another question was in her mind. 'Mirouku and Kouga...' Those were the men that she still expected to show up at any moment.

She had been lucky when learning the information about Sango but nothing had been heard off about a priest that dismissed ghosts or a wolf clan leader. Though, Kagome planned on locating Mirouku before finding Kouga. She still needed time to change Gary's mind.

She pinned up her hair, giving it time to set with the conditioner in it before she sat on the river bank, her chest hidden under the water just in case someone decide to find her. Last thing she needed was Gary or Kohaku coming up, that would just be too embarassing.

Kagome could feel her eyes trying to close as she relaxed against the bank, everything seemed okay before she heard a twig snap on the opposite side of the river. She instantly sat up quickly and that is when the woman spotted a man sinking into the waters.

A dark blush spread across her cheeks as she vanished under the waters and moved behind on the rocks, her eyes staring at the muscled man while she attempted to figure if it was Gary or Kohaku. When he turned to her she got a much different surprise.

Not only was he completely naked, but this guy was Bankotsu! That had been the last person the priestess had expected to run into on her journey. She gasped when a fish jumped near her before the person looked up at miko. They instantly registered who the other was in moments.

"You! What are you doing here?" He asked as the man pointed at the woman while she attempted to hide herself. Without thinking she pressed her breast against the rock and gave him a hard glare. "What does it look like? What are you doing here?" She yelled while making sure he could not see an inch of her skin. Something had told her this would happen.

"Attempting to do the same as you it seems" Bankotsu said while seemingly leaning to the side and attempting to get a better look at the priestess. "Hey!" She shouted while adjusting her body to where it was mostly behind the rock and glaring at the man. "Stop that!" She ordered before moving into the water and hiding herself, this man had some balls looking at her like that.

Bankotsu seemed to raise and eyebrow before swiming over to the bank and grasping his leather pants, Kagome looking away as he pulled them on. Atleast it seemed he had no intention of causing her too many problems. Maybe he would just leave and then she could get dressed.

"Don't you know it is rude to look at a lady while she is bathing?" She heard Gary's voice and jerked her head to see the boy swiming down stream. The priestess was shocked to realize that he had not been far from her and was bathin as well. Though it seemed he had kept on his pants.

"Eh? Don't speak to me about manners boy" Bankotsu said as he ran a hand through his long, wet hair before tying it up behind him and glaring at the demon while he swam up to Kagome. "Here..." Gary said, holding out his shirt before looking over at the man and shrugging.

"How long where you there?" She asked in a hushed tone, drawing Gary's attention back to her before he shook his head quickly. "I didn't see anything, I was actually swiming up stream to cool off" He pointed out before blushing while she covered her chest.

"Can't you look away or something!" He shouted at the other man while Bankotsu sighed before turning around. Kagome was quick to rush up onto the bank and grab her clothes before vanishing into the bushes to get dressed. "You should not speak so directly" Bankotsu said while the demon sighed.

"You should not go diving into rivers without looking around to see if you have company" Gary said in a matter of fact tone before crossing his arms and leaning against the rock. He was going to wait until he knew Kagome was fully dressed before getting onto the bank.

The other man simply rolled his eyes before shaking out his hair and pulling on his shirt, glancing back at the boy while he prepared his armor to be equipped. "Where is Inuyasha? I would expect him to swoop down and attempt to kill me just for being here" He asked Gary while the boy shrugged again.

"I dunno, so far we haven't found him yet" That answer suprised the man. So the half breed had run off from his precious miko and left her to fend for herself? That was strange. But it had been years... Maybe he had grown tired of the girl.

"Wait... Do you know Kagome?" Gary asked curiously before swiming over the the man and turning on his back before shaking out his hair. He was attempting conversation with the man so that Kagome did not have to worry about any prying eyes while she got ready.

"You could say that" He informed the demon before starting to put his armor back on while watching the man, he wanted to make sure this boy did not do anything. "Need some help?" Gary asked while Bankotsu seemed to struggled with one of his leather straps before he growled.

"I can do it myself!" He shouted annoyed as the other male quickly nodded and backed away not wanting to break into his personal space. After a few more moments of struggling it seemed that slippery strap was out to annoy him. Gary acted quickly and reached forward, pulling it tightly and securing it before jumping back.

"Oi! Don't touch me!" Bankotsu ordered as the wolf demon's tail twitched lightly before he nodded and then looked over his shoulder when Kagome came out of the bushes. "Don't talk to him like that!" She shouted while Gary smirked and squeezed out the water in his tail.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Kagome asked while finding her way across the rocks, she was keeping her senses and power ready just in case Bankotsu decided to do anything. "Attempting to relax before hunting something" He found himself saying before growling and rolling his eyes. The two had no right to be in his business.

Meanwhile, a green hooded female figure stood high above them. She was leaning against a tree with her arms crossed before giggling and placing a hand over her mouth. "I can see why my Mistress wants the boy dead... His power, it is unique" She spoke to herself before turning and launching herself off the limb.

Her body glided easily through the air before she landed close to where the awakening party was and glanced down at them. The figure did not make a sound as she studied Yuka while the girl yawned and was forced awake by Kaede. Why did her mistress want that one dead so badly?

This girl seemed to have nothing special about her at all, other than the annoying voice that she spoke in. It annoyed the hooded figure before she glanced around and sighed. "Eventually someone has to get off alone again... Then I can show Daisuke my true power" She stated before vanishing away.

It was strange how no one seemed to sense her...

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()

((There we go! So enter Bankotsu. Before you guys start to assume, I have not decided if he will join the party or not. I am studying his character at the moment so I will leave it up to you guys to decide. Though, I have a few other interesting friends in my head. Haven't decided who will finish off the group just yet. Anywho, I hope you like it and don't forget to review! Have a wonderful day!))


	21. Chapter 21

((Guten Tag! How is everyone doing today? I am running out of ways to say hello. I am glad to see my dear WhiteWinteStar still reviewing. Thank you! Well, I hope the story is keeping some of you guys interested. I have so many things planned yet it is moving slow. After I get some of my work out of the way I plan on getting it going well. I won't hold you anymore, Here I Go!))

Protect Me, Please

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Twenty One

Trusting The Wrong People To Do The Right Thing

Kagome found herself sitting quietly and allowing her hair to dry while she watched the two men talk; it seemed that for some reason Bankotsu was very curious as to what their journey was about. It was suspicious for some reason, she knew better than to trust him.

Gary however seemed to already be working his magic on the man, Bankotsu seemed relaxed around the other demon as he spoke. "Well, we don't know much about Kigotaka other than what we have heard from the legends" He said while sitting on the ground.

"Oh? Not knowing you enemy is not the proper start for trying to find her" Bankotsu stated while leaning against a rock, his armor loosened so that he too could dry. Gary hung his head for a moment before sighing and looking up at him.

"We have been trying, it is not easy when you just jump in to it" He said before running a hand through his long hair and leaning back. "Kagome is doing a great job at being our leader though, I know everything will work out in the end" He said, nodding his head before looking over to her.

The priestess could not help but smile before looking at the ground and running her finger through the sand. 'Who would have thought someone would call me a good leader' she thought, the idea of her friend approving of her made the girl's spirits lift.

"Really, I always thought she would go out and get herself killed" Bankotsu said while giving her a smirk, that just caused Kagome to scowl before glaring at him. "I seem to remember I almost purified you once" She said before sticking her tongue out at the man.

He seemed to frown before having a broad smile form on his lips before starting to laugh. "You see? She has yet to mature! No way can she be a good leader" He told Gary before leaning over to catch his breath. Kagome found she was instantly tired of the man before standing up and brushing herself off.

"Gary? We need to head back now, the others will start to worry eventually" She told the demon boy before he looked up and instantly nodded, jumping to his feet and swishing his tail to get the dirt out. "Can't handle a little teasing, woman?" Bankotsu asked before moving to where he was standing.

"Hey, be respectful" Gary said before stepping between the two and crossing his arms. "You're supposed to treat a woman with respect" He reiterated before moving back and then jumping backwards and managing to land on the other edge of the water.

Bankotsu hoisted his armor back into position before grabbing his sword and jumping across the river after Gary, giving both of the people a small smirk. "Ready to leave me so soon, we just start talking" He said before the other demon sighed and rubbed his head.

"Since when are you one to talk?" Kagome asked him while motioning for Gary to follow her before the two started on their back towards camp. She had no desire to mess around with that man when she should be preparing to reach the next village. Plus, he was just annoying her.

"I actually like to talk, only when it interests me… You wouldn't happen to want some help?" Bankotsu asked before she stopped and nearly caused Gary to fall down, that was an offer she had not expected. "You helping me save Inuyasha? No way" She answered before turning and stomping off.

"I take it you and Inuyasha did not get along?" Gary asked him before Bankotsu scoffed and crossed his arms. "You could say we have a less than loving relationship" He told the boy before passing him up to walk next to Kagome.

"So, he decided to dump you for the other woman?" He asked before Kagome growled loudly and glared up at him, Bankotsu was pushing all the wrong buttons with her. Everything had been going fine until he showed up and now the priestess found herself wishing to purify him.

"Nope, He was just being an idiot" Gary answered for the woman while walking up on the other side of her, his dark eyes looking up at the other man with an annoyed expression. "I would like it if you respected her, these questions are clearly ones the priestess does not wish to answer" The demon said before glancing off into the distance.

It would seem that Yuka and Kaede were fighting over who should prepare the food, both women were yelling as loud as they could at the other. Yuka was demanding to cook so that she could improve her current skills, though that meant it might be inedible. While Kaede was shouting that it was her jobs to watch over everyone's stomachs.

Gary and Bankotsu seemed to find the scene entertaining while Kagome groaned and placed a hand against her forehead, moving over and sitting on the mat she had slept on the night before. Why did it seem those two were always at each other's throats?

"Just hush! Yuka, I think Kaede should cook" Sango said, jumping into the argument while preparing a few vegetables for the meal. The demon slayer desired to eat something that would sit well with her stomach if she was to be traveling the rest of the day.

"Of course you would side with her, I am under no delusion you don't trust me" Yuka said before pointing at the elderly woman and attempting her best glare. "I will be cooking" She said while Kaede brought up her cane in defense.

"Over my dead body" She growled towards the younger girl before swinging her cane down, though Yuka actually dodged to the side and avoided getting his this time. "Well, let's give you a few days… You have to die eventually" Yuka shouted before screaming when Kaede jumped towards her. They were about ready to have a full on fight.

"Kaede is cooking" Kagome announced with a raised hand before both women went quiet for a moment before nodding and moving away from each other, it amazed the priestess that they had actually listened. "We don't have the time to waste" Shippo told them, shaking his finger at the two while they returned to sitting down.

It was easy to tell that Yuka's feelings were hurt by the way she sat with her arms crossed, back against a tree while staring out at the scenery. Why did it seem that her friend was putting everyone else above her? Kagome knew she would have to fix things between them soon.

"Is things always like this?" Bankotsu asked before Gary quickly nodded and then yawned while running a hand through his mostly dry hair. "Yep, normal life for our little party" He said simply before looking up at the man.

"Why are you still here?" The brunette asked curiously before hearing someone approach him from behind and looking over to see Kohaku. "I thought you said you would stop going off on your own" The demon slayer asked while placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and looking up at the other man. That was when Sango spoke up.

"What is he doing here?" She asked Kagome before the priestess shrugged and gave Bankotsu a curious look. He sighed before looking off into the distance and smirking, it would seem he had a reason to be there.

"Well, what can I say… I am a mercenary who has been sent you kill you" He stated in an all too calm tone while everyone in the party seemed to go quiet for a moment. Then everyone jumped into action within moments.

Kohaku had pulled Gary back and drawn both his blades, forcing the demon behind him while glaring at his new target. He refused to let another random demon almost kill them again.

Both Kaede and Yuka scrambled over each other to reach their bows before scuffling for a moment and finally reaching them, shakily pointing them at Bankotsu. Though it seemed his main threat were the priestess and female demon slayer.

Both were standing with weapons at the ready. Kagome to his left with her bow positioned right between his eyes, standing in such a way to impede him reaching Yuka and Kaede while Sango stood with her bone weapon ready blocking his view of her brother and Gary.

"W-Whoa, now! I didn't say I was going to kill you" Bankotsu said with his hands up, having not expected the party to be so serious all of the sudden. He was becoming painfully aware that he would be unable to draw his sword with them being this close.

"Watch it, I'll light you on fire in seconds" Shippo growled while standing partially hidden behind Gary while both demons glared at him. Bankotsu sighed before scratching the back of his neck and giving them a bored look.

"If I wanted to actually kill you guys then don't you think I would have struck Kagome down at the river?" He asked, holding his hands out in a logical fashion before hearing both other demons laugh.

"Oh please, she would purify you in moments… She is stronger than she used to be" Gary stated while stepping out from behind Kohaku and drawing on of his blades. "Y-Yeah! She can handle you any time" Shippo agreed while sticking close to the taller demon.

Kagome found she was happy that her party thought highly enough of her while also being extremely suspicious of Bankotsu. "Then what are you doing here? You of all people should know how dangerous me and my friends are" She told him, her eyes hard while the man sighed and reached down to his sword.

In a quick movement he unfastened it and threw it down at her feet, a move that seemed to surprise everyone in the party before he sighed. "I have no real reason to kill you, I find myself wanting to know why someone else wants you dead" He stated seriously, his eyes holding a curious yet hard look to them.

"Why would I trust what you say? It is not as if we have a wonderful past Bankotsu" Kagome informed him, finding that somewhere deep inside of herself she sensed he was telling the truth. For some reason this man seemed genuinely curious as to why someone would want them dead.

"Can I please explain my part in this? Surely you must wonder why someone would pick me of all people to kill you" He asked, attempting to disarm the volatile situation he had suddenly caused. Unfortunately the priestess seemed unconvinced.

"Well, I could think of a few good reasons" Kagome said before the man growled loudly causing her to start and nearly let the arrow go flying into his head. "If I wanted to kill you I would not have told you I was sent here to do so!" He shouted before crossing his arms.

Against her better judgment Kagome found herself motioning for the others to lower their weapons before stepping forward with a very skeptical look on her face, she doubted Bankotsu could be trusted. But after so long of having no information there could be a chance she would learn something from him.

"Who sent you?" She asked instantly, not being one to waste time while Kohaku and Sango came up beside her, dragging the rest of the party to where they formed a line. It was clear that the main fighters had no intention of allowing the weaker members to be considered targets.

"A demon, I think it could be a wolf… He wears a hood and was very to the point, He knew you would be here" Bankotsu instantly started explaining his actions before motioning to the small pouch on his hip. "He paid me up front" He admitted while Gary leaned forward and looked at the small bag.

"That can't be more than a few damn yen! We are worth more than that" He growled in offense before Kagome elbowed him lightly and nodded her head. It was good that their enemies considered the party to not be a threat; they would prove them wrong soon.

"Why did you not attack us?" Sango asked, a hand on her brother's shoulder to keep the man from charging Bankotsu, Kohaku was ready to attack the man for accepting payment to kill them. Yet, this was their only chance to learn anything.

"I found myself curious, I don't usually get so little payment to rush into battle with a group that has already killed me once" Bankotsu told them, his harsh eyes moving over each member of the party before drifting back to Kagome.

"If you don't believe me then kill me" He stated simply, the man holding his arms open so that the priestess could get a clear shot. It was a rather convincing act that she could not decide if she believed or not.

"Don't tempt me" She said in a slightly dark tone before looking over to Sango who simply shrugged her shoulders before Kagome decided what she would ask next. "So, what do you intend to do now?" She asked, her hand starting to ache while she held the weapon.

"I don't plan on killing you that would be foolish" He stated before sighing and dropping his arms, the serious look in his eyes fading. "I have a reason for accepting the payment, do you believe I would accept such a meager sum to go kill a target I consider threatening?" He asked, holding up the bag before throwing it at their feet as well.

It seemed that Bankotsu had a reason for not simply attacking Gary and Kagome while they were at the river; the question was should they hear it or now.

He could be planning on betraying them for some reason or waiting until their guard was down and murdering them.

Or… Could it actually be that maybe there was some other good reason for him doing this? Was he trying to extend the olive branch by admitting what he was supposed to do?

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

((There we go. I wish I could have had this chapter out sooner but I was busy the past few days. I hope you guys like it. I seem to have another in story question for you!

Should Kagome and the others listen to Bankotsu? Or should they send him away?

That is the question I would like one of you to answer. It is a decision I can't decide on. I have a plan either wait but you guys help me stay away from bad writer's block. Anyways, have a wonderful day and don't forget to review!))


	22. Chapter 22

((Aloha everyone! It would seem as if little ol' me pulled another vanishing act there. I actually ended up moving again (the last house suffered some weird fungal stuff that got everyone sick) and so I was out of connection. When I got back I felt as if it might be too late to actually post another story. But, now that the holidays are out of the way and I have a brand new lap top it is time I got myself back in gear! So, I hope you are all ready for me to start pumping out my chapters again! Here I GO!))

Protect Me, Please

By:UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Twenty Two

The Lonely Road

"He is still following us" Shippo stated, sitting behind Kagome as they slowly road the horses down the sand road. He was reffering to Bankotsu who had indeed been following behind them since their interlude earlier that morning.

"Just ignore him, he will go away eventually" She answered, casting a glance over her shoulder to see the tall man slowly walking about twenty feet behind the party. He simply gave her a cocky smile which caused the priestess to grimace before she looked away. "I hope..." She added, choosing to focus on the road.

Their newest (albeit unwanted) party member was making the nice and bright day seem tense. Everyone expected that at some moment they might be attacked by the man.

Yuka and Kaede were on different horses for once, forcing Gary and Kohaku to be split apart. Though, that did not keep the demon slayer from riding his horse as close as possible to the wolf demon and elderly woman.

You would think that after what had happened earlier Yuka and Kaede would still be at each others throats but for now they were silent, simply letting their angry emotions boil inside while they knew open fighting was not a good idea. Everyone needed to stay focused on Bankotsu.

Sango was the only one walking, holding the ropes to her horse and casting a hard stare back at the other while she allowed Kagome to lead. She was obviously tense and ready for a fight but the demon slayer could control herself as long as he didn't make a move. Who knew, maybe he would trip and she could use that chance to attack him in saying it was self defense?

It was obvious he was hiding something, even Shippo and Yuka had picked up on that fact and they rarely caught such things. However, he had explained his situation earlier and in such a way that it had left the priestess with more questions instead of answers. Something inside of her knew he could give her some of the information she was craving.

::Flash Back to Earlier that Morning::

The party was standing around their quickly dying fire, Sango tending it while Kagome quickly was mixing them something to eat. Bankotsu leaned against a tree not far away from them simply watching and gauging their reactions of him.

"He admits openly that he was sent to kill us and we haven't attacked him yet? Can you tell me why?" Sango asked, dropping the stick she had been using on the fire and straightening to look back at the other. "If Inuyasha was here we would be in battle right now" The demon slayer admitted blandly while the priestess simply remained silent.

"I think Sango is right, we really need to eliminate any possible threats such as evil big man over there" Shippo backed her up while holding a bowl in his hands and patiently awaiting the serving of food he knew would be coming. "You know I can hear you right?" Bankotsu asked while raising an eyebrow when it seemed he had been ignored.

"He knows something, Kagome was right in telling us to keep our weapons down" Kaede explained, already on her horse and slowly pacing it back and forth while giving Yuka a cold glare whenever she passed close to the day dreaming young girl.

"I know he is evil but do we have to kill him? He is pretty hot" Yuka asked, her eyes staring off into space before she cast a glance over at the man and then blushed lightly. "I like her" Bankotsu said suddenly, thinking he might get a reaction from that but only recieving the same silent treatment he had been.

"Sango is right, we are allowing a wolf in sheep's clothing to walk amongst us" Kohaku said from his position on one of the sleeping bags before casting a quick glance up at Gary who simply crossed his arms. "Let me rephrase that..." The demon slayer quickly corrected before hearing the other scoff and turn his back on him.

"If he has information that could be useful then we need to learn it while we can, information is more useful than a bloody fight that could get one of us injured or killed" The wolf demon explained while walking away from the other man and moving to sit next to Shippo who scooted closer and then offered him a bowl.

Kagome herself was quiet again, she had developed the habit of just listening to her friends speak their opinions. Back when she had been younger and first traveled it had been easy to state what she thought and only desire that path. Now, the priestess knew if she was to be a leader then she would need to find the logical path.

Personally, she did not understand why she had ordered them to not attack Bankotsu. He was clearly a threat if he chose to attack and what would come of them if he did surprise them from behind? What if he did hurt or kill someone?

Yet, her instincts were guiding her to take this course of action and allowing the demon around them for now. It was not as if he would leave anyways, he would more than likely just follow them in the shadows. Atleast for now he was out in the open where the party could see an attack coming if he so mounted one.

All at once she came back to earth as she lifted the spoon to her mouth and tasted the warm stew she had been preparing. "Food is ready" Kagome said, looking up at everyone and giving a soft smile before quickly begining to serve the portions out. "I am hungry" Bankotsu said, but it seemed even she chose to ignore him in this moment which caused the demon to let out a low growl.

"We will keep an eye on him for now, after all it isn't like we can just tell him to go away" Kagome ordered softly, giving everyone a bowl before making her own and then sitting back and slowly eating it.

Hopefully this was the right decision and not just her constantly growing need for answers. Every since Bankotsu had explained why he was there he had barely told them anything. Yet, as she glanced up at him the priestess could tell by his posture and way of acting that he did not seem ready to attack. That did not mean she was going to relax with him around however.

Then something caught her gaze as she noticed Gary slowly walking over to Bankotsu and holding up a bowl of food. The two seemed to stare at each other for a few moments, Bankotsu's analyzing gaze and Gary's serious look before the other demon took the food and nodded his head.

Something about that stuck out to her...

::Flashback End::

As she came back from her thoughts Kagome realized that her horse had wandered of the trail somewhat in favor of the long grass that was growing next to the tree. She lightly prodded it with her shoes to get it back on the path before Kohaku cleared his throat and drew her attention.

"Dipero is not far from here, about two days ride west, it is known for its spiritual benefits and holy shrines" He explained, motioning with his head to not far up ahead where the trail split off into two directions. This caused her to pull the reigns and cause her horse to stop while she nodded her head.

They were supposed to be heading the other way but Dipero did sound like a good idea if they were going to go in search of Mirouku. The priest would be a good and welcome addition to their party if they could locate him. However, it seemed that Sango had already made that decision for them.

The demon slayer took the lead and walked with her horse down the road leading east, her back stiff and her eye know straight ahead. Kagome could easily read that the other was avoiding going to Dipero for some reason. That was when she felt the first mix of emotions that made her think he friend might also be hiding something.

"Sango?" Kagome called out, drawing the other woman's attention before the demon slayer gave her a small and slightly nervous smile. "Dipero is nothing much, Mirouku wouldn't have gone there" She answered before motioning for the priestess and the rest of the party to follow.

"How many years is it until they create internet?" Yuka suddenly asked causing Kagome to jump lightly having not realized that Kohaku had ridden the horse up beside her.

"Quite a few centuries I am sure, you won't find any WI-FI out here" Kagome answered, smiling as she saw the look of disgust on her friend's face while they road their horses close together. Then she heard Kohaku clear his throat which caused her to glance over to him.

"I need to talk to you when Sango isn't around, I may have remembered something useful about why she is wanting us to avoid Dipero" He explained, keeping his voice down that way his sister would not hear before quickly rushing his horse forward so that he would catch up to her.

"What was that about?" Shippo asked, grasping a book she had given him earlier in his hands while Kagome simply smiled and then shook her head. "Nothing, he just wanted to chat later" She said quickly, scratching his head lightly while casting another glance back at Bankotsu.

He was watching her intently, almost as if he could read her mind and could tell that she wanted to know what he knew. It both infuriated and intrigued Kagome while she prodded her horse to move faster. Hopefully when they reached one of the public places he would pull back for a while.

"How do you people get by with just watching nature? I mean, that is what Animal Planet is for and still atleast then you don't have to deal with all the smells and shit" Yuka stated loudly, Kohaku seeming to try his best to ignore her while groaning and hanging his head.

"Father told me stories of him, said he just wouldn't ever die" Gary said while walking beside her horse, having chose to remove himself from Kaede once she had begun to doze off. "I have to wonder if that means he is powerful or if he has spiritual influence" The boy stated while Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Thinking Kigotaka?" She asked before the wolf demon shook his head and then glancing back at the other demon once more. "More like some other powerful force, I get the aching feeling he was sent by someone else" He answered softly while it seemed that Shippo was now listenining intently.

The idea of another possible enemy disturbed Kagome but also caused her to blurt out the next most obivous question. "What would make you think that?" The priestess asked while Gary placed a hand on the horse and leaned against it while it walked.

"He justs shows up and admits that he was sent to attack us? Yet he does not draw his blade and do so?" The boy asked, biting his bottom lip and then shaking his head. "More like sent to observe and using a false cover to bait us into keeping him around" He stated confidently.

Kagome was going to answer but suddenly the wind picked up, catching her off guard and causing the woman to hold onto her horse's mane to keep from losing her balance.

The trees bent back somewhat from the force of the blast, shaking and spining while for a moment she was defended before the woman quickly gathered herself and looked around. "What was that?" Kagome asked instantly, reaching back for her bow and peering around.

"It seemed like a sort of silent roar, the prelude to an attack" Sango shouted back, holding her bone weapon and ready to strike whatever it may have been while Kohaku quickly road around beside the priestess. He helped Yuka down before quickly moving off of his horse and standing next to Gary who simply stared off into the woods.

"Was the roar directed at us?" Kagome asked, choosing to dismount as well while Kaede, Yuka and Sango stood together not far from them. Shippo was standing next to the animal, holding its reigns to keep it from running away while staring wide eyed off into the distance.

"I would not say you are that popular yet, it was probably a large demon challenging another to battle" Bankotsu explained, having suddenly appeared next to the three and causing all of them to take a quick step back. "However, that does not do well for us if we end up in the middle of their battle grounds" The man said, glancing off into the distance before giving Kagome an expectant look.

"How big could something like that be" Gary asked, standing close to Kohaku who had a defensive pose up in front of the boy. "Why was there no sound to its roar?" He asked another question while Bankotsu simply shrugged and grinned.

"It was probably as big as a mountain and the roar was silent because it was a challenge, not a threat, we are most likely simply walking into the middle of some battles being fought for territory" He said, pointing up at one of the mountains in the distance.

That caused the two youngs demon (Gary and Shippo) to falter before glancing up nervously at Kagome who was staring off into the distance before looking over to Sango. She could tell by the look on her friend's face that both women knew what they had to do.

"We are going to Dipero, that should take us away from whatever problems those demons are having" Kagome explained, moving to take the reigns of her horse from Shippo and then taking the lead once more and cutting through the grass and onto the westward path. "I don't think we should ride until we know there won't be any more... Silent shouts going on" She explained as Kaede and Sango followed up behind her with their horses.

"Demons challenge one another over many things, surely you father told you of how many times he fought Inuyasha for Kagome right?" Bankotsu asked Gary while the boy simply shrugged and then shook his head.

"Nah, I liked the more original stories about how you were killed more that once by my friends here" The wolf demon said simply, playing with the edge of his long hair while Bankotsu stared down at him. "You like stories of people like you being killed?" He asked causing the boy to falter for a moment. "Nope, just the stories about you and Naraku" Gary threw back while moving to wrap his arm around Kohaku's and force the demon slayer to hurry his pace.

"I wish to know who he is and what he is doing there, I will not have another fighter entering this already complicated problem" The green hooded woman said to herself while standing in the trees far above the others. Her dark eyes staring straight down at Kagome, Gary and Bankotsu.

"You think you can be a leader? I will manipulate you and send you leading your friends straight into my trap" She whispered softly while glancing towards the sky and then allowing her gaze to fall over to the large mountains to the east.

"Irritating that goliath demon was easy enough, we need them heading to Dipero if we are to properly trap them" The man in blue quickly explained while she crossed her arms and leaned back against the bark.

"It was a good idea, now they are going the right way" She agreed while glancing down at her nails and then clearing her throat. "We may not control our little renegade right now but we can still handle his new friends, I suggest you come up with a way to get them all seperated" She stated, casting her gaze down onto him before he bowed.

"That is already handled mistress, everything is going just to plan" He answered before suddenly vanishing off into the other direction while she sighed and stood watching the small party move.

Their guardian angel cannot protect them forever and Dipero would surely keep him away from the small party. That would give her ample chance to whipe them all out and vanish before he knew it was her doing.

Kagome's days were numbered...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

((There we go! I hope some of you like this post! -yawns- It is a little late otherwise I would have added more but don't worry! I promise to add another chapter soon. There are so many questions that I can't wait to have answered, I hope you all will stick around to find out what those answers are. Anyways, have an awesome day! ^.^))


	23. Chapter 23

((Guten Tag Everybody! How are you all doing today? So, it seems like the writing bug has really bitten me lately so I have another chapter for you guys. I am getting this one in right before the New Year, I wonder if that means in the coming year I will become a better writer? Let us all hope so. It is nice to see you again WhiteWinterStar! I have taken into consideration what you said and shall improve on that. Anyways, no need to hold you guys over with needless chit-chat. Here I Go!))

Protect Me, Please

By:UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Twenty Three

Needing Some Time Already

It seemed that Dipero was a sort of trade area. It consisted of many small buildings built closely together with merchant stalls and selling areas built on the edges of the road. But it also seemed as if the town had seen better days.

With Omnicoro having been taken over by demons for such a long time, Dipero had suffered as it had been the port town's main buyer and seller. However, that benefited Kagome and her party for once they road up the people only seemed too eager to give them place to stay and something to eat.

Most of the people were merchants and their families with a few select townsfolk that benefited from the wild around them. The buildings themselves did not look to old which led Kagome to believe they must have been built no longer than two years before.

"This town popped up out of nowhere about a year after you left, it is known for its goods and talented workers" Kaede had explained before rushing over to a merchant who was selling some rosaries.

From what she had gathered Dipero had only survived the lose of business with the help of their specialized smiths. There were five of them which made up what the people called the "Five Lords of Iron". They each had a different weapon and metal they could make. It was also said they placed special enchantments on the weapons they forged.

Kagome was riding slowly through the town, her hands holding the horse's reigns lightly while she glanced down at the stalls. She had nothing that would benefit the merchants in trade and it must have shown because she was being generally ignored. Not that she cared at the moment.

She was suffering from that same strange feeling she was begining to learn came before something happened. It was as if her stomach was clenching and actually trying to lead her out of town. That feeling had put her on edge and she was wary of any stranger that approached.

Yuka and Shippo had ran off with Kaede, wanting to see what she might be able to get them. It made Kagome feel better that the eldery woman and her friend had gotten over their earlier fight. But those were only three of her party members.

Her soft eyes searched for any other recognizable faces in the crowd before she located the demon slayer siblings, standing close together and discussing a katana that lay on the table in front of them. It seemed as if the boy wanted it but his sister was not having such a thing, the weapon did seem a little strange in Kagome's opinion. Almost as if it was warped slightly.

Gary was leaning quietly against one of the walls, not pushing his luck and staying on the outskirts of the city. She and Yuka had tried their best to convince him that everything would be alright but he had refused. Shippo was only allowed to run around freely because of his younger age, it kept most from seeing him as a threat.

Yet, the priestess could not help but feel uncomfortable knowing one of her friends was out there with Bankotsu. He had vanished as they approached the town and now she had no idea where he was.

"Would the pretty girl like a necklace?" A woman suddenly asked causing Kagome to gasp loudly and grip the reigns of her horse making the animal cry out. Her gaze was brought down to an elderly lady, looking much older than Kaede, which stood holding a blue stone necklace.

"Wh-What?" The priestess asked, tilting her head to the side as the older woman shook the necklace and smiled bigger. "This is the only one of its kind and we are selling the very cheap today" the woman told her while Kagome's eyes focused on the piece of jewelry.

It was almost as if the stones were moving, like a mist inside was twisting and spining around. It captivated her for a moment, giving her a feeling as if she was being drawn to it before she felt a sudden rush of power build up inside of her. Then just like that she blinked then shook her head. "No thank you, I don't have any money at the moment" the priestess stated, prodding her stead and getting it to move slowly forward once more.

"W-Wait, for you I will give it for free! A gift from our fine city" The woman offered, moving to step in front of the beast but Kagome simply moved it to walk around her.

"Sorry, I don't take free things from others" Kagome told her, prodding the animal to move faster and quickly pacing away from the strange older lady. She felt deep in her heart that she was no longer safe now. Something about that necklace had not been right.

"Hey Kagome, I am going to rest at the Inn, any sign of Bankotsu?" Sango asked, approaching the horse and looking up at her friend before giving a small smile. "Kohaku just had to buy himself a new weapon, we really don't have room for it but he has been training so much lately I couldn't really deny him it" She explained, the demon slayer running a hand through her long hair which she had let down.

"That sounds like a good idea and I haven't seen Bankotsu since we arrived" Kagome said, moving to dismount before following the other towards the Inn. She wanted to speak to her about the strange feelings she felt. It was as if the powers she had were warning her but of what she had no idea.

::P.O.V Change::

"Oh come on, you old bat just by me the damn bracelet!" Yuka whined, crossing her arms and motioning down to the beautiful piece of green jewelry the merchant was showing her. It would go well with her eyes and that made her desire it even more.

"I will not waste what little I have buying you some damn bracelet" Kaede announced simply while looking through the few fabrics they had for sell. The elderly woman was thinking about paying for some outfits to be made for them all, it would make the journey more comfortable.

"You just won't by it because I kicked your ass earlier" Yuka said under her breath before suddenly feeling a sharp pain in the middle of her back and crying out. She had just been struck by the old woman's cane and it nearly sent her falling to the ground.

"I will show you who can win, just because I am old does not mean I will not get you on the ground and beat you to death!" Kaede shouted, holding her wooden cane in boths hands and glaring down at the other.

The school girl took the hint and nodded her head quickly before crawling back and then slowly standing up, the pain in her back would be there for a few hours. Yet, her focus was drawn back to the piece of jewelry she so desired.

"It is pretty" Shippo stated from beside her, staring up at the stones on the bracelet while Yuka simply nodded her head quietly and then reached out to touch it.

A shock suddenly passed through her body when she touch the green stones causing her to shiver as she pulled it out of the merchant's grasp and held it up so she could get a good look.

"Such an old thing, I don't really need it anymore so you can just have it" The merchant offered suddenly, his voice low while he gave her a confident (and slightly shaky) smile.

Yuka simply smiled and looked back at him, nodding her head before turning away from his table and putting the bracelet on her wrist. The jewelry made her feel so beautiful, it was as if her soul was being brightened.

Kagome would think it is amazing, she would draw all of her friend's attention away from Sango just by showing her the amazing bracelet she had gotten. Her heart beat was increasing as the young woman turned and slowly walked away from the other two.

"Yu-Yu! Hey, Yu-Yu! Where you going?" Shippo called out, looking between Kaede and the school girl before rushing off after the younger one.

The two of them vanished around a corner leaving Kaede to do her shopping without realizing she had just lost them.

::P.O.V Change::

Gary was humming to himself while slowly circling a tree not far from town, remembering a few of the songs he used to like back in his time. He was forcing himself not to think about the others, trying to get past his feelings over being so different.

He had discussed with Kagome that once night fell it would come into the town and rest at the Inn but other than that he refused to step anywhere near the place. The wolf demon had already dealt with problems at the other two towns they had visited and was learning to keep his distance from humans that didn't know him.

"You seem to be having a nice time, I keep expecting for you to get dizzy and fall down" Bankotsu suddenly said from behind him causing the boy to look up and instantly jump back.

Gary landed a few feet away from the other and in seconds had a dagger in his hands, a glare in his eyes showed he was ready to fight. "I will cut you down where you stand" The boy threatened, griping his weapon tightly. Sango had warned him of how dangerous this man could be.

Bankotsu simply shrugged before suddenly launching himself off of the ground and landing on a limb of the tree, leaning against the bark and looking down at the wolf demon. "Can you hit me up here?" The man asked, smirking while watching the other.

The boy seemed to think for a moment before bringing up his hand and then quickly tossing his blade at the other, the weapons whirling towards him quickly before slicing into the wood next to Bankotsu's leg.

"Good try but you were off somewhat" The older man stated, reaching down and removing the weapon before tossing it down. The dagger landed not far in front of the wolf demon as Bankotsu moved to sit on the limb.

"You could be really good if you had someone to train you, I have noticed there are no demons in your party besides the runt" He said, crossing his arms while the boy quickly picked up his weaponand then looked back up at him.

"I was trained well, I simply have to get used to fighting and that won't be too hard" Gary stated, moving to sit against the opposite tree so that he could face the other and keep a close eye on him.

"It is the killing you have a problem with not the fighting, you are afraid to take someone's life" Bankotsu told him simply, nodding his head towards the wolf demon as it growled at him and then looked away.

There was silence between them after that. Bankotsu simply staring down at the boy while Gary tried his best to do two things. Keeping his focus on the other demon and trying to ignore him as well.

"Dad told me plenty about you, plenty" Gary suddenly said, his body tense though he finally place the dagger back into its cover before looking at the town. "He told me more than I would have liked" The boy admitted, grimacing and then shaking his head.

"So Kouga doesn't hide secrets then does he? I didn't expect him to be so open about his dirty secrets" Bankotsu stated, giving a small chuckle while the wolf demon glared up at him.

"I am guessing he told you this once he began noticing you had a liking for men?" The man asked causing Gary to cough before crossing his arms over his chest and laying his head against the tree so he could look straight up at the other.

"I am not gay!" The boy defended instantly, his dark eyes flaring in a mix of anger and nerves while a blush formed on his cheeks. Bankotsu simply smirked when he knew he had hit the mark.

"Eh, calm down, it isn't like anyone here really cares anyways" The older demon ordered, popping his knuckles and then glancing at the town that the boy seemed so enthralled with. "The only thing I care about is you and that demon slayer" The man admitted.

"Why on earth would you care at all about that? He and I are barely friends if anything- Wait! It is none of your damn business" Gary shouted, moving to stand and quickly begining to walk away from the other.

"You two are from different worlds, haven't you begun to learn that already?" Bankotsu called after him. He noticed the boy stopped before casting a glance over his shoulder and rushing off. That was evidence enough that he had been partly right.

::P.O.V Change::

Kagome was sitting quietly and drinking a cup of water as she watched Sango, the demon slayer was gazing out the window and watching the sun set over the horizon. It gave her a warm feeling knowing they were traveling together again.

"I am so happy you are back, Kagome, things simply were not the same without you" Sango stated softly, looking over at her friend and giving a kind smile before glancing back to the beautiful view.

"This is my home, one of them at least and I hated being away from you guys" Kagome stated, placing her cup onto the table and then leaning back onto her arms while she watched her friend. "I wonder what Mom and Souta are doing" She admitted, pondering on what they were doing at this moment.

Souta had been doing so well on his soccer game, was he still improving and helping win games? There would be championships eventually and who knows? Maybe her brother could end up a soccer star?

Was her mother lonely right now, without grandpa to keep her company? Souta tended to spend a lot of his time out with friends now and staying over at there houses. What was her mom doing with all the time? Hopefully, she wasn't worrying.

"You know your family is fine, they always get along well without you" Sango told her, bringing her attention to the demon slayer while her friend watched her thoughtfully. "It was us that didn't handle being without you well" Her friend admitted causing the priestess to give a quizzicial look that prompted more information.

The demon slayer frowned, emotions forming in her eyes as she turned away from her the priestess and placed her hands on the windowsill. "Well, Inuyasha did not handle it well but I suspect you already knew that" Sango told her, Kagome just nodding her head and wanting the other to continue.

"It was hard and I mourned losing you for the first few weeks, it was like a shadow had been cast over us all" Sango explained, her sad eyes watching as the sun slowly moved downwards in the sky. "After a few months Shippo vanished, we didn't really know what happened to him but searching turned up nothing" The woman admitted, laying her elbows on the windowsill and moving her gaze to the ground.

"Inuyasha never really left the well, always close to it and trying different ideas that someone had come up with, I have never seen him try so hard at something" She admitted, causing Kagome's throat to constrict with emotion for a moment.

Inuyasha hadn't given up on her, he had never stopped trying. Deep inside she had believed that but thought it was only her foolish dreams. Yet, now it seemed she had been right all along.

"Me and Mirouku began having problems around a year after you left, I caught him with a younger girl that lived not far from Kaede's hut" Sango said, revealing something to Kagome that the preistess had been wondering about.

"We had a fight, I guess he thought I would get over it because he ended up going to Kaede's hut the next day and requesting to see me... I had left the night before and returned to my village" Sango explained, her words wavering and showing a weakness that Kagome rarely saw in her friend.

Mirouku had really hurt her and Kagome had been so focused on finding her friend she had not taken into account the Demon Slayer's feelings or what may have happened between them.

"But I did ask around about him, I was just curious I guess, no one here knows anything about a priest matching his description" Sango stated abruptly, turning to her friend and giving a false smile. Kagome had seen her emotional barrier enough times to realize when she should drop the subject.

"The people here are kinda stange, did you get that feeling at all?" The priestess asked her friends while Sango seemed to think about it before nodding her head and then moving to close the shutters over the window so that no one outside would hear them speaking.

"Some are okay but others seem to be somewhat slow, as if they aren't thinking right" The Demon Slayer admitted, moving to sit in front of her friend while Kagome sat upright and nodded her head.

"There was a women earlier that tried to offer me a strange necklace, I just felt like something was off about her" Kagome informed the other women while Sango seemed to think before glancing around the room.

"I don't think we should let down our guard, Kagome, I am getting the feeling tonight might not be as restful as we thought" The demon slayer stated, moving to stand and then glancing up at the door.

"We need to go get the others and just stay in the room until sunrise, I don't like the idea of them being out there" Kagome explained, moving to grab her bow before motioning for her friend to follow her. That bad feeling deep within her was growing.

The sun was partially set when the two women stepped outside, it was casting eerie shadows throughout the town as the merchants quickly closed up shop. The first thing Kagome noticed was that none of them would make eye contact with her.

"We will find them together, it is not a good idea to be apart" Sango ordered, taking the role of leader for now as she quickly led Kagome down the road in search of her brother and their friends.

The first person they came upon was Kaede, the elderly woman carrying a few wrapped up parcels as they approached her. "I got ye' some nice stuff to help me make better clothes for ye'!" She stated proudly, patting the bundle while the priestess looked around quickly.

"Where is Shippo and Yuka?" Kagome asked, seeming to remind Kaede that the other two had been with her while the elderly lady just shrugged.

"The brat wanted a bracelet and I wouldn't buy it for her so she must have run off somewhere" The elderly woman explained while Kagome bit her bottom lip and then nodded. This couldn't be good.

Kaede seemed to suddenly realize that something wasn't right. The elderly woman quickly moved to place her goods in a satchel then tossed it over her shoulder before drawing her bow.

"I knew that wonky eyed merchant was evil, I bet he is the one doing this" Kaede stated, moving to connect her quiver on her back while Kagome glanced down at her bow and then shook her head. They had to find the others now.

"I think Kaede should stay with you, the two of you can find Kohaku and the others while I go make sure Gary is okay" Kagome said suddenly, feeling a surge of confidence and power rush through her as she looked up at them. "We can make up more time that way, then we should just leave this town" The priestess told her friends.

"I don't think that is a good idea Kagome, what if there is something dangerous lurking around?" Sango asked, her eyes showing something that disappointed the priestess. Her demon slayer friend did not believe that she could handle herself on her own.

Though, Kagome did feel nervous there was a sense of protection and strength that she was begining to hold for her friends. She was not going to let them be hurt and she would strike down anyone that would do so.

"I am sorry, Sango, go find you brother, Yuka and Shippo, I am going to go check on Gary" Kagome said, her words serious yet almost defiant while she turned her back on the other. "We will meet at the Inn in fifteen minute, if I am not there then come looking for me" The priestess stated before quickly rushing off down the road.

::P.O.V. Change::

The darker it became the more on edge the wolf demon was begining to feel as he shuffled his feet and then glanced back at the town. There were still a few merchant putting their wares up and he would really rather avoid them.

The darkness was causing the large trees to cast their shadows making the forest even darker as the boy shivered and then wrapped his arms around himself. He almost wished that he had walked off from Bankotsu, at least the man might kill something should it come after him.

Leaves were being blown lightly in the wind causing Gary to glance back at the town before he spotted someone approaching him and then sighed. He could recognize Kohaku as he turned and quickly began walking towards the demon slayer.

"How is the town, did you find me anything?" Gary asked, smiling and actually seeming more relaxed around the other man as he looked up at him.

Kohaku's eyes were downcast and it caused the wolf demon to pause when his friend did not answer him. Instead, he noticed the jeweled sword the demon slayer was now holding.

Gary blinked his eyes and then focused, realizing that there was now a dark aura revolving around the other man as he instinctively took a step back and placed a hand over his still covered dagger.

"Kohaku?" He asked, almost innocently as the man seemed to pause and then looked up at him. Gary noticed the demon slayer's eyes were a dull purple color and that was when he realized exactly what was going on.

"Kohaku!" The wolf demon shouted, jumping back as he friend suddenly lunged towards him and brought the sword down. The attack missed, Gary jumping clear out of the way and then holding up his hands.

"Snap out of it, it is me, Kohaku it is me!" Gary shouted, trying to break to man out of his trance while the demon slayer prepared another attack.

This time Kohaku brought up the sword, seeming to almost charge it with a strange power before swinging it towards the demon in a vicious slice. An explosion of loud screams erupted from the blade sending shockwave towards his prey.

Gary gasped, moving and launching himself off of the ground, grasping a limb on the tree and then jumping away from it as the blast erupted around him. However, it did cause him to lose his footing and on the landing Gary fell to the ground.

He was still injured from his earlier battle and Gary whimpered while placing a hand over his stomach before looking up at the other. He needed to defend himself, he needed to fight back. But for some reason the demon just couldn't do it.

"Kohaku..." He called out, the man hesitating once more before bringing up the sword. But his attack was interrupted by an arrow which caused the man to faltered and have to adjust his grasp on his weapon.

"What are you doing?" Kagome shouted, quickly rushing over to the wolf demon and pulling him to his feet while looking over the other man. A dark aura surrounded him and it was then that her eyes were fully opened.

It was as if seeing Kohaku's aura caused the aura surrounding the town to be shown as well, a mass of shadows and spirits infesting Dipero that caused her to feel numb.

Kohaku reached down, thrusting the sword into the ground before removing his blades and slowly whirling them around. This action caused Kagome to cock another arrow though she kept it pointed away from him while Gary stood beside her.

"Wake up dammit, it is us! You just saved me, it would be a load of bullshit if you killed me!" Gary shouted, trying whatever he could in a desperate attempt to make the man realize what he was doing.

Kohaku simply moved forward and swung his blades towards them, expecting for the two to attempt to dodge. Instead, Gary moved to stand in front of Kagome and quickly brought up both his hands.

There was a sudden explosion of force around the two, it caused both blades to go back in the different direction and sent Kohaku falling off to the side. Gary had deflected his attack.

However, that was the least of their worries.

Kagome reached out and grasped the wolf demon's shoulder, pulling him back as a dagger went flying past him and barely missed his back. Both of them looked up to see faces forming out of the shadows behind them.

The spirits were becoming stronger and were now able to properly manifest themselves as the sun cast a the last of its rays across the town.

Without hesitating Kagome and Gary both turned towards the spirits that were approaching them and brought up their hands. Fully willing to fight them where they refused to hurt Kohaku.

Kagome felt all the energy suddenly rush through her body before expelling in a sudden blast that caused three of the spirits to vanish, however these were just replaced by others.

Gary brought up one hand, placing the other over his heart as he closed his eyes. Then suddenly when he opened them he cried out, moving to smack his hand against the ground and causing spikes from the earth to shoot up at his enemies. This caused a few of the spirits to be impaled on the spikes but instantly others replaced them.

The wolf demon cast another small blast behind them at Kohaku causing the man to fall over once more. The demon slayer was less cordinated in his controlled state.

"W-What do we do?" Gary asked, looking to Kagome who quickly placed and arrow in her bow before shooting it out into the crowd that was quickly growing larger. The demon spotted one of the spirits preparing to throw a hatchet at the priestess and reached out to push her out of the way as the weapon went flying by.

The two of them were quickly being surrounded as Kagome reached out to grasp the wolf demon's arm before quickly pulling him back towards the town. They didn't have any other option.

"I was hoping to see more than just a few blasts of energy from you guys" Bankotsu called out, landing suddenly in front of them and deflecting a few of the thrown weapons before looking over his shoulder at the two.

"Why are you guys going that way, let's just fight our way through and get out of this hell hole" He told them, bringing up his sword and smacking away an arrow that had been meant for Gary.

"The others are still in there and something is wrong with Kohaku, we can't just leave them!" Kagome shouted, then suddenly the ground around them began to shake.

Hands suddenly burst forth from the ground as the stench of death surrounded them causing Gary and Kagome to cough while Bankotsu backed towards them. The bodies of the dead were pulling themselves up from beneath the brown depths, moaning softly as the demon glanced over his shoulder.

"Come on you two, attack and run!" Bankotsu ordered, realizing that they would soon be overwhelmed if they did not get away from the forest. The other two paused before taking the hint and quickly turning and making their way back towards Dipero.

"What about Kohaku?" Gary shouted, throwing a blast of energy over his shoulder as he watched the demon slayer pick his sword out of the ground and quickly begin moving towards them. Without hesitating he simply brought together a large blast and shot it around the other causing him to fall back against a tree.

"We can't do anything for him right now, they are ignoring him anyways" Bankotsu answered, reaching out and roughly pushing the boy forward before clutching his arm and pulling him along quickly.

"We have to go to the Inn, Sango and the others should be there!" Kagome shouted, turning and shooting another arrow into the large army of spirits and undead that had formed behind them.

They were quickly becoming outmatched and she could only hope Sango had found the others.

::P.O.V Change::

"You little bitch, wake tha' hell up!" Kaede shouted, swinging her staff and hiting Yuka hard behind the head causing the younger girl (who had been running towards the elderly woman with a dagger in her hands) to fall to the side and roughly crash into one of the merchant tables.

Sango was standing a few feet away, using her Hiraikotsu to fend off a few of the spirits that had begun forming in the town. There were not as many as in the forest, at least not yet.

"I will beat ze' shit out of you until you wake up and stop being so damn stupid!" Kaede shouted out, letting go of all of her frustration as she brought the staff down onto Yuka repeatedly. Inwardly she had been dying for an excuse to openly hurt the other since they had first met.

"Not too much, you don't want to kill her!" Sango shouted while Shippo appeared above the on top of one of the buildings. For a moment she hesitated before realizing that he was still himself and must have been hiding up there.

"I was watching to see what she would do" Shippo told her, jumping off of the roof and landing next to the demon slayer before bringing his hands together. "Fox fire!" He shouted, the flames bursting forth from him and eveloping a few of the spirits that had begun to approach.

There was another loud smack that sounded behind them before Kaede scoffed and then nodded her head. "She is out now, lets go!" The elderly woman ordered, motioning for Sango to get the girl while she reached back for her bow.

The demon slayer moved over and picked up Yuka's prone form, the girl actually being heavier than she had prior thought and nearly making Sango drop her while she backed towards Kaede and Shippo. "To the Inn, Kagome said we should meet there!" She ordered, the three quickly retreating back as the town began to fill with spirits.

::P.O.V Change::

"Sure, Bankotsu was an unexpected problem but at least the spirits might overwhelm him as well" The masked lady stated, standing with her arms crossed as she stared down at the undead while they walked towards the town. "I stand beside the fact that this was a good idea, they are sure to be overwhelmed" She told the blue cloaked man as he stood below her and watched the spirits walk around him.

"It is my jewels that are enslaving her two friends, I was just hoping that the demon slayer might rid us of the demon" The man stated, laying his head against the tree and then reaching out a leg to trip one of the undead as it passed him. "These beings are so idiotic, I think you give our adversaries too little credit" He told the woman while she scoffed.

"They are being forced to retreat into the town and will panic once they realize there is no way to save their friend, then we can jump in and destroy them" She stated confidently, smirking from behind her mask while the man looked up at her seriously.

"What if that dark shadow appears again? we still don't really know who he is but he is really strong" The blue clothed man asked, walking around the tree slowly and then leaning against it to look at the town. "He could cause a big problem if he chooses to make an appearance" The men explained while the woman simply began to laugh.

"I have the feeling that he is watching, he could show up but I just feel like he won't get involved..." The masked woman replied, smiling and then moving to let herself fall to the ground. She landed next to him and then held her hands out towards the town. "You give him too much credit anyways, don't worry" She told him before motioning for him to follow her towards Dipero.

However... Somewhere in the distance the shadowed man was quickly approaching. The question was what would he do when he got there?

Chapter End

((I hope you guys like this one, I got inspired while writing it and actually made a longer chapter than usual. My second course of Creative Writing starts soon and hopefully with that I begin getting better at all of this. Anyways, please review and have a wonderful day! Oh, and WhiteWinterStar, you rule! ^.^))


	24. Chapter 24

((Yo Yo! ^.^ It is nice to see ya, everyone. I really seem to be getting on the ball with this story. It is my main focus for now granted once it is finished I will need to turn over to another one of my unpolished stories. Still, I hope you guys are enjoying this one because it still has some time to go. I may end up actually requesting for some input from you guys on possible oc characters to fill Kagome's party further into the story. I have some big plans that will involve her needing a lot of fire power. Anyways, Here I Go!))

Protect Me, Please

By:UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Twenty Four

I Am A Leader

She could feel her heart beating in her chest as she ran, casting another glance behind her to see the undead quickly approaching. It was as if suddenly she had just realized how hard this would be with Inuyasha by her side. He could have sliced down any of these things that came after her.

Kagome could see Bankotsu ahead of her, still holding Gary tightly by the arm and forcing the boy to run with him as the moans and shouts of the spirits caused her to hear nothing else.

How were they supposed to survive this? Did they turn back to fight though it was only the three of them? Even when they found Sango that truly only added one competen fighter into their ranks. How were they going to protect the others?

She was at a loss. She needed someone, some divine power to step in and handle things for her. She needed her powers to suddenly become stronger and give her the strength to destroy these monsters.

Why had she led her friends out into this situation? Her needs to have Inuyasha back had placed her some of her closest friends in mortal peril and it was all her fault. Not to mention what had happened to Kohaku, could they save him?

Then suddenly Kagome felt her arm being grasped by one of the creatures, shouting out as she was pulled back. The glint of a dagger was all she saw as the undead attempted to thrust it into her.

The harsh blash that suddenly happened sent the preistess falling backwards, she felt arms being wrapped around her from behind to keep her from hitting the ground when she realized she had closed her eyes. When they opened she saw Bankotsu and Gary.

Bankotsu had pulled out his sword, quickly slicing through the undead that were trying to approach them while the wolf demon held onto her from behind, holding his hand out in front of her.

Small blasts of power were shooting from Gary's hand as he shouted, making sure that none of their enemies got around behind the other demon as he defended them.

Even in a moment like this her new friends wouldn't leave her to be taken by such things, though stopping for her clearly meant their deaths. She could see them crawling onto the roofs of the buildings and preparing to jump down upon them.

"_Kagome, it is not like you to give up_" She could hear a voice speaking to her inside her head as Kagome attempted to keep her bearing on the battle they were in.

Bankotsu was handling the undead with a certain amount of skill that she had not seen from him before. But it was clear that he could not keep this up forever, he was shouting something back at her but she could not hear it.

Gary had her sitting at his feet, the wolf demon now attempting to cast a more advanced form of the magic he had been using. At first he seemed to fail but when he tried again fire suddenly burst forth from his hands, burning the undead that were trying to come out of nearby alley.

"_Your strong, Kagome, I know you can make it through this_" The voice told her while the Priestess closed her eyes for a brief moment. She felt weak for some reason, scared and unwilling to go on. She didn't want to give up but how would they defeat these things?

"_Your friends are depending on you, this isn't the time to give up!_" The voice was old, but she had heard it before. It was taking her a moment to remember where from.

She opened her eyes again, the sounds of the undead still being all she heard as she noticed they had suddenly been joined by the rest of their party.

Sango was standing out close to Bankotsu, using her Hiraikotsu to smash through the undead that dared get to close. The demon slayer must have heard them fighting and came to aid them. She could always depend on Sango.

Kaede was carrying something, was that Yuka! Had she been injured by one of these things? Kagome could only hope that she was still alive. The elderly woman put the girl against the side of a building they were forced up against before drawing her bow. It still surprised Kagome that Kaede could fire her weapon.

And Shippo... He still held that serious cuteness that had made her so happy before. He was standing directly in front of her, next to Gary. The small fox boy was using his fire powers to ensure none of the undead got close enough.

Was this really their final stand? They hadn't made it far at all yet. Kagome was supposed to help Sango and Mirouku get back together. She wanted to learn what had happened between Gary and his father. Why was Bankotsu actually helping them? Where had Shippo been? What about Kigotaka?

Then there was Inuyasha, the main reason she was here. She needed to find and help him. Even after all they had been through (including the fights) she just wanted to be in his arms again.

"_Grow up, it isn't all about you, ya' know_" The voice suddenly said bringing her back to life somewhat as she winced. "_Your friends need you, if you are going to be a leader then actually lead! This world needs you, not Inuyasha! Get the hell up and work!_" It was then she realized that the voice was making sense.

All of the sudden everything around her came to life, she could hear all of her friends shouting and trying to speak to her.

"What happened to Kagome, was she hit?" Sango shouted, asking either of the guys while she brought her bone weapon down hard onto the head of a undead that had tried to come up behind her.

"I don't know, she just stopped for some reason!" Bankotsu shouted back while slicing through three undead and then jumping back to avoid a sudden swarm that tried to surround him and Sango.

The demon launched himself into the hair, making quick slicing motions with his sword that caused the ground around Sango to explode. It was effective in keeping their enemies back.

"Shippo, make sure that Yuka doesn't wake up and do anythin' stupid" Kaede ordered the boy, the fox nodding his head while moving to stand between Kagome and the still unconsious school girl.

Kaede brought back her bow, notching an arrow in it and then suddenly closing her eyes. She seemed to mutter something before opening them again. "Back ye' demons of the night!" She shouted, letting the arrow go and actually hitting on of the enemies that had been about to jump down upon Bankotsu. Kagome could actually sense a small amount of power in the attack the elderly woman had made, it surprised her.

Gary was standing out further from the group now, totally quiet and trying to focus as he continued to weild the flame magic he had before. The fire was bursting from his hands with such heat that it made her crawl back a few feet. This magic was surely to tax on the young man soon.

"_They have shown they will defend you, now show you are worth defending_" The voice told her as she felt her bow in her hands and then closed her eyes.

"_I will not let us die here today_" Kagome answered before tightening her grip on her bow and then opening her eyes.

The priestess pushed herself to her feet, grasping one of the arrows that had fallen out of her quiver from the ground before notching it. "Go away!" She shouted, letting the arrow go as it went flying into one of her enemies.

The undead suddenly howled in pain, grasping its chest and trying to rip the arrow out of its body. Then all of the sudden it simply vanished, seeming to turn to ash before her very eyes.

Without thinking about it Kagome simply armed another arrow and moved forward, standing closer to the other fighters and aiming for another monster. She made another perfect shot, hitting it where its heart would be and getting the same reaction from it as the enemy she had defeated prior.

"It is about time you woke up!" Bankotsu shouted back to her, smirking while wielding his blade with one hand and pulling a second sword out of its sheath. The demon was going through the undead so quickly it surprised her they were being such a problem.

"I had a moment, get over it!" Kagome shouted boldly back while moving to stand beside Sango, ensuring that nothing got anywhere near her best friend.

"Look out!" She heard Kaede shout, turning her head to see Gary fall back and quickly begining crawling backwards. Three undead had tried to jump him from on top of the building they had been close to and had succeded in knocking him down.

Kagome ran towards him, moving to stand in front of the boy while notching three arrows at once. "Go to hell!" She screamed at the undead, letting her arrows loose.

All three seemed to spike power through one another, almost like an electrical conduit. They formed a line that sliced through the three approaching enemies, actually severing them in half.

The adrenaline that was coursing through her served as her power source as she reached back a hand to help the wolf demon up. He accepted it and she pulled him to his feet before moving with him over to where the others were.

"I-If we don't find some sort of shelter we will be overwhelmed!" Gary shouted, somewhat shaken but still handling himself as she saw the boy pull out his staff only for Sango to reach back and push him away from the front line.

"Use your magic, we can handle these things!" The demon slayer ordered, knowing full well the wolf demon was better as using his spells than actually getting out into the middle of the battle. He wasn't ready for that yet.

"Yeah, I can handle these assholes just be quiet and do your job!" Bankotsu ordered while Gary turned and gave the man a serious look. Just then the stronger demon was tackled to the ground by one of the undead that had surprised him.

Bankotsu struggled with the creature, it scratching and biting at him while he tried to roll it off of him. Then suddenly the enemy that had attacked him stopped moving.

Gary was the one standing next to him, his dagger buried as deep into the undead's skull as it could go before it feel to the side along with his dead enemy.

"You aren't as big as you think" Gary told him, reaching down a hand as the demon rejected it and simply moved into a crouching position before retrieving his swords.

Kagome turned her gaze to the buildings behind her, knowing that they needed a moment to collect themselves or the boy would be right. She paused when she noticed that they had actually almost reached the Inn, the doors were still wide open where her and Sango had left.

"Guys! The Inn, move it!" Kagome shouted, running over and working with Kaede to get Yuka off of the ground. Together the two of them quickly began moving the unconsious girl towards the open doors.

Gary and Shippo instantly turned to follow the priestess, using their powers to cause small explosions around her to keep the undead from inhibiting them getting Yuka to the Inn.

Sango held the line for a few moments, casting a glance up at Bankotsu before jumping back and then quickly following after to cover them from behind.

"Dammit, why the hell are we going to fortify ourselves in there? They will just get in!" Bankotsu shouted angrilly, trying to keep as many of the undead back as he could.

"You dumbass, get the hell over here!" Gary shouted, turning and bringing his hands together. A small and thin silver line formed between his fingers as he pulled them apart. Then it was almost as if he manipulated it like a rope.

"Irk!" The taller demon shouted out as the lasso wrapped around his throat and then pulled him off of his feet, throwing him through the air a few dozen feet and causing him to land in the Inn's entrance.

The wolf demon quickly brought up his hands and caused the swords Bankotsu had dropped to come levitating in through the open doors before Kagome and Sango finally shut the open entrance.

"D-Don't you ever fuckin' do that again!" Bankotsu shouted, bringing up his hand to grab the front of the younger demon's shirt, bringing him closer and snarling.

Gary simply gulped before looking into his eyes and then giving a small smirk. "Then next time listen" The boy told him, Bankotsu growling before pushing him away and then moving to stand.

"Those doors won't last long, and what about the windows?" Sango asked, baring the main entrance with a large panel of wood while she looked back at the others.

"This was not my idea so if we die blame that bitch" Bankotsu stated, pointing at Gary while the wolf demon raised an eyebrow then simply scoffed before turning his back on the other.

"Kagome you need to shield this place, surely that is what you had in mind when you told us to go here" Kaede told her, turning to the priestess and giving her a serious looked while the younger girl faltered.

Actually, this had not been her best idea. Sure, the undead were no longer swarming them from all sides but eventually they would break into this small place and then it would be harder to fight them off.

"I got this" Kagome said suddenly while moving to sit on a stool, forcing herself to drown out the sounds of the undead trying to get in. She closed her eyes and then just focused, she had to forget everything else.

Personally, the priestess had never really tried conjuring a barrier with her new powers. She didn't even know if she could but this would be the perfect place to try. If she could get one up it could give them time enough to catch their breaths, though it would obviously be taxing on her.

Kagome could hear the sounds of the outside world fading as she just visualized a shield covering the whole Inn, a barrier like that at Omnicoro. It had to be a barrier of light, something that would keep the undead from being able to break through. No... She wanted something that would harm the undead should they try to break through. That would discourage them trying.

"Can she do it?" She heard Sango ask, forcing herself to keep her focus whil licking her lips and continuing to visualize such a thing. She could feel her new powers moving through her body, but how was she to make it happen?

"She better or we probably aren't making it out of here" Shippo stated, his voice shaken. It made Kagome realize he was scared and that just fueled her to prove she was a strong enough priestess.

The energy moving through her pulsed and reacted as she attempted to cause the barrier to happen, exhaling slowly and bringing her hands out while a small ord formed in front of her but nothing happened the first time.

"She doesn't have the training for this, it is dangerous" The demon slayer said, moving towards her friend before Bankotsu grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

"Don't stop her, if she doesn't then we are all dead" The demon stated, watching the priestess intently as she tried to cast her spell. If the barrier was too much it could harm the demons inside. That was the last thing Bankotsu wanted.

Kagome was slowly begining to hurt, her mind and body aching from the power she was trying to put into the barrier while she winced and placed her hands in her lap, squeezing the fabric of her outfit in a sign of stress.

Then a hand was placed on her shoulder, it took all of her power not to open her eyes and look at who it was but her question was answered a moment later.

"Kagome, use me, together we can make a big enough barrier without it draining you" Gary whispered in her ear softly, the wolf demon moving to kneel close to his friend as she nodded her head.

"You have seen a barrier soo many times, focus on how it should look and what you want it to do" The boy explained while a sudden loud noise from the back caused him to look over his shoulder.

"They are trying to get through the back door, Bankotsu!" Sango shouted, rushing with the demon down the large hallway, and turning before vanishing around the corner.

The undead were going to break through, they were going to kill her friends...

Then suddenly Kagome could feel the energy building up inside of her before her powers burst forth from her being causing her to shout out. Gary's hand squeezed her shoulder tightly as she felt the energy being drained from the both of them.

Outside she could hear the screams of the dead as a bright blue barrier began to form around the Inn, slowly crawling its way upwards before making a perfect dome that would hold them off.

Then she opened her eyes.

"Did I do it?" Kagome asked, moving to stand and finding that her legs were weak before she was forced to sit back down. Making a barrier for the first time had been extremely taxing on her.

"Yeah, it worked" Gary said, his whole body seeming to shake as the wolf demon fell into a sitting position on the floor. "For a moment there I thought we wouldn't do it" The boy told her, bringing up a shaky hair to push his long brown hair back.

"Oh Kagome, I am so proud, you are becoming such a strong priestess" Kaede stated from the side, her cane in her hands as she glanced at the two of them then down to the floor.

"Where tha' hell did the brat go?" The elderly woman asked, hobbling over to where Yuka had been lying knocked out just moments before. "Shippo, I thought I told ye' te' watch her!" Kaede shouted, looking back at the little fox boy.

"I was but I was worried about Kagome and Gary!" The boy shouted back, standing in front of the fox demon and lightly patting his forehead while Gary tried to get him to calm down. "They are burning up, like both of them suddenly got a fever" Shippo stated worriedly.

"They just released most of the power they had, it must feel like running for hours" Kaede told him, turning and glancing down the hallway while holding her staff.

Sango and Bankotsu appeared once more, a relieved look on the demon slayer's face and a tired look on the demon's as they walked over to where the others were.

"Finally you prove you actually can do something right" Bankotsu stated, his arms crossed while he felt someone kick his leg lightly from below. Gary sat there giving an angry look while the older demon simply shrugged.

"Sango, Yuka must have woken up when we first got in, I don't know where she is" Kaede told the demon slayer quickly, remembering that in her earlier state the school girl was trying to actually kill her and Shippo.

"What is wrong with her? I mean, is it mind control or something?" Sango asked, turning to look into the closest room while holding her bone weapon close. She wouldn't kill Yuka but she sure as hell would knock her out again.

"It is probably the same thing that has happened to Kohaku" Gary stated from his position on the floor, his head hanging while he gave labored breaths before looking up. That was when he realized he should not have spoken.

"What has happened to Kohaku? Where is my brother?" The demon slayer asked instantly while the wolf demon just groaned and cast a pleading look up at Bankotsu.

"Your brother is in some deep shit" The older demon stated, his arms still crossed while he sheathed his swords and turned to lean against the wall.

::One Hour Later::

Sango had not left the window for hours, the barrier only giving her a partial view of what lay outside. The undead had finally ceased in their attempts to break through the barrier and were now simply staring at her as if their gazes might break down the magical obstruction. The look in their eyes unnerved the demon slayer.

She had spotted Kohaku a few times, moving through the group but always vanishing before she could get a good focus on him. Sango was quickly becoming a worried mess and there was nothing anyone could do to calm her nerves.

"This must only happen to the people at night, during the day they carry on the perfect persona of a living person" Kaede explained logically, now sitting on a bed while still holding her cane close to her. They had yet to find out where Yuka had ran off to and the elderly woman did not intend to become a victim of that brat.

"It must have happened suddenly, no one on the outside knows this is what Dipero has become" Shippo told her, lying back on the bed and trying to relax for a few moments. It had been a while since he had been so bushed from fighting.

The three party members were in one room with the door closed, just in case Yuka tried to surprise them. Everyone had already searched the Inn but Kagome, Bankotsu and Gary were trying once more.

"I am just saying if she attacks me I will kill her" Bankotsu stated, glancing into one of the rooms not far ahead of the others while Kagome crossed her arms and turned towards him.

"If you hurt my friend I will personally purify you" She responded, giving him a serious look before turning a corner and looking down the hallway. None of this made since, could Yuka have gotten out of the Inn somehow?

"Dad told me stories of the weird things that could happen when being with you, Kagome, but I have to admit I didn't believe half of them until now" Gary explained, not really leaving Bankotsu's side while casting a glance into the room the stronger demon had just checked.

The boy had spent his time growing up with all manner of horror movies and he knew this was the perfect chance for someone to be killed by the insane, school girl.

Just then as he glanced down the hallway he noticed Yuka, walking slowly from one room to another as he shouted out and jumped back, bumping into Bankotu and causing him to look up and see what the fox demon called.

"Yuka!" Kagome shouted, rushing past the other two when she noticed her friend, the men following up behind her as they turned to enter the room the girl had just entered.

It was empty, just a normal and somewhat dusty room with no Yuka in sight.

"Now that is just confusing" Gary stated, glancing catiously around the room before walking in and moving to lean against a table. "How can she just vanish like that?" He asked curiously before the sound of someone hobbling down the hallway got their attention.

Everyone looked up to see Kaede enter the room, the elderly woman's eyes glancing quickly around before she nodded her head. "Whatever force that has Yuka and Kohaku are trying to turn them into the spirits, they are fading" She announced, holding her cane as if she was prepared to smack the school girl out of the air should she appear.

"Fading?" Kagome asked, a worried look passing across her face while she felt something in her react to those words. "_Find what is turning them, you have little time_" The voice from earlier ordered her while the priestess nodded her head slowly.

"Didn't you say Yuka was bugging you about buying a bracelet?" Kagome asked curiously, her mind already going to work while the elderly woman nodded her head.

"Aye! That must be what it is, she didn't start acting strange until after she put the damn thing on" Kaede agreed, bringing her hands together and then looking up at the others. "If we can either destroy or get the bracelet off of her then we can release the spirit's hold on her" She stated, happy to have some sort of goal.

"What about Kohaku?" Sango asked causing everyone in the room to visibly jump, none of them had heard her approaching. "It must be his sword, I remember it had strange runes emblazoned on the front" The demon slayer admitted while Kagome bit her bottom lip. The priestess did not like where this was going.

"Yuka will be hard enough to capture with her already being partially in the spirit world, I don't know how we are to release Kohaku before the sun rises" Kaede told her, drawing the others attention while she shook her head.

"Yuka we can lure out, get to attack someone she has strong feelings and emotions for like me or Kagome, but Kohaku is outside with the evil spirits" The elderly woman explained with a regretful tone while Sango and Gary both seemed to tense up.

"Are you telling me if we don't release him by sunrise he will vanish with the other undead?" Gary asked the question Sango was unwilling to while Kaede looked down at the ground.

"Aye, if we don't release him before the sun comes up then he will most likely fade away with the other undead, dooming himself to a fate similar to that of everyone else in Dipero" The elderly woman stated while Gary glanced back at the female demon slayer.

Neither of them were going to let Kohaku be lost.

"I have an idea on how to catch Yuka but I will need your help Kagome" Kaede told her, making the priestess nod her head in response while Gary walked over to Sango and began talking.

She knew that they weren't going to stand by and watch Kohaku die, but she worried about was rash tactics to save those two might cook up.

::P.O.V Change::

"Our master never informed us of an actual priestess! How was I supposed to know she could create barriers" The blue hooded man asked while he jumped back as another blast was shot at him. She had been taking her anger out on him ever since they had realized there was no breaking through the barrier.

"I told you to kill her when you had a chance! Now, she is growing stronger and will be more of a problem for all of us" The green lady shouted while attempting to strike him with another exploding dagger. The man was too fast for her though and simply kept dogging her different attacks.

"When the sun comes up we are screwed! They will find us out her and rip us to shreds" The woman yelled at him fully admitting that was the possible truth while the man vanished and then appeared above her.

"Every good plan has a failure or two mixed in, we know what she can do so now we can plan for it in our next attack" He told her, catiously standing there while ready to jump away if she attempted to attack him once more.

"I wanted her dead now, this is an incredible waste of my time" The green lady told him, crossing her arms and then turning to slowly walk off in the other direction away from Dipero. "You stay here and see what happens, I am going to report to the master" She told him before suddenly vanishing into the shadows.

"It was her damn idea to make a village of the dead not me, yet I am the one who is causing her problems? The most effective part of this plan was my jewels" The man grumbled to himself while moving to sit against a tree, his bored gaze watching Dipero.

Kagome had sure shown them up for once.

End Chapter

((I hope you guys liked this chapter! Heehee, it was kinda fun to write it. Boy, it is like five a.m here. I need to get some rest. Anyways, don't forget to review and I hope you guys have a great day! ^.^))


	25. Chapter 25

((Hello Everyone! I ran out of different ways to say hello, heehee. I hope you all are doing well. I am trying to work on the rambly aspect of my writing -trust me, it irritates my teacher a lot- but I promise to be doing better in that aspect soon. Also, to answer WhiteWinterStar's statement. I kinda envisioned Kaede as a curser should she be in a tight spot. I feel as if I may have pushed that too much however and will be dialing it back somewhat. Of course, some of the characters have changed and it is Kagome's job to figure out why. Not to mention I am not spot on with the personalities, I hope this does not become too annoying for any of you. Anyways, here I go!))

Protect Me, Please

By:UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Twenty Five

Everyone Has Their Own Plans

"I just don't know if this is a good idea" Gary admitted, leaning against a wall while watching Sango slowly and quietly lift the wooden blockade they had put up. "I want to help Kohaku too but maybe we should tell, Kagome" The boy explained before recieving a sharp look from the demon slayer that made him go quiet and look away.

"Just a moment ago you were willing to help me, don't back out now" She told him, moving away the large board of wood and throwing it away. "All we have to do is destory that sword, then my brother will be free" Sango stated resolutely though it did not seem to calm the boy's nerves.

The wolf demon was not excited about heading back into battle against the undead, especially when it would just be the two of them. Though he did not trust Bankotsu, the man had saved his ass a few times already and that made him want the other demon around. Sango had said just the two of them however and right now he wasn't willing to push her.

"Kagome has her hands full trying to save Yuka and personally right now I have to put Kohaku ahead of that girl" The demon slayer stated, surprising him somewhat before the boy simply nodded. He could tell that if he didn't go with her she might actually try to do this alone.

The last time they had spotted Kohaku he had been rather close to the Inn, just watching them quietly with his emotionless eyes. It had been two hours since Sango had discovered her brother's fate and now she would wait no longer.

"My spells aren't strong enough to hold a horde of those things back, we should get someone to help us" Gary stated, trying to show some back bone while stepping towards her. He paused when she cast a strong glance at him but stood his ground.

"There must be hundreds of them out there and we will be overwhelmed if we just go running out there, something tells me Kohaku won't give up his new weapon willingly" The wolf demon explained, crossing his arms and trying to return her gaze though after a moment he faltered. Sango was really intimidating.

A quiet moment passed between them before the demon slayer sighed and then opened the door, glancing out at the few undead that were still trying to break through the barrier. The instantly seemed to notice her and began moaning and moving towards where she might come out.

"Who would you ask for help? Kaede and Kagome are busy trying to lure Yuka out into the open" Sango asked, closing the door and then glancing back at him while the boy simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I doubt Kagome would enjoy it if we asked Shippo for aid, his training isn't as experienced as I would like" The demon slayer told her ally while placing the wooden blockade back into place and then turning to walk back down the hallway.

"There is always, Bankotsu, he has helped us out once already" Gary told her, following a few feet behind and being wary of the woman. She was in a very emotional state and he would hate to be injured by her, it was her job to kill demons like him after all.

Sango paused, seeming to actually thinking about it before shaking her head. "I just don't feel as if he can be trusted, or have you forgotten the fact that he wishes us dead?" The demon slayer asked while turning into the room that Kagome and her had been in earlier.

The window in this room was big enough that they could make their exit and perhaps sneak over behind a close building without getting spotted. The undead had begun dropping in number somewhat, a fact that worried her.

They were clearly waiting for their prey to move, pretending to hide while anticipating that the humans might come out of their protective barrier. Her senses told her this and it caused the demon slayer to have to force her emotions back.

"Yet he has already helped us, why didn't he just leave earlier when the undead attack? I think there is more to Bankotsu than he is letting on" Gary told her, watching as she leaned against the window and then only opened it a crack. He knew that if at any moment she thought she could get to her brother that she might just go running off.

"That is what he wants you to think, for all we know he might be trying to deliver us to Kigotaka" Sango whispered, shutting the window and then deciding that would be their exit.

The window was big enough that the both of them could get out together, then there was only a twenty foot gap between it and the other building. They could sneak into the other building and then try to surprise Kohaku from behind.

Her brother was still in the same alley he had been in earlier, watching the front entrance blankly as if he was asleep with his eyes opened. It hurt her to see him like this, she simply wished she could have kept him from getting that sword.

There were only three undead between her and the area she wished to get to, taking them out quickly and quietly would be the key to remaining undetected.

"Then open the front entrance and have him jump out there, kill a few of the zombies and lure them there" Gary told her, the idea actually making sense as she looked back and raised an eyebrow. "I don't like the idea but you are right, we can't trust him so we should use him to our advantage" The boy told her while avoiding her gaze.

"Really, I don't want him to get hurt or anything but we need to get to Kohaku before sunrise and this is our best idea" The wolf demon defended what he had said though he could tell she liked the idea of putting the other demon in jeopardy.

"I didn't think you could think up things like that, I thought you liked to avoid others getting hurt" Sango told him, testing the boy for an answer while he finally met her gaze with a strong look in his eyes.

"Personally I don't care what you think of me for suggesting it, I want to save Kohaku and will do it by any means necessary" Gary told her, crossing his arms once more while they remained quiet for a moment.

Sure, they both knew that Kagome would not like the two of them running out there alone. Sure, at any moment their plan could go wrong and then they might end up dead. But one fact was clear.

Neither of them were going to allow Kohaku to die.

"Why do you want to save my brother?" Sango asked suddenly, catching the wolf demon off guard as he visibly faltered and then looked away. "You seem extremely vested in this for some reason" She pointed out while Gary simply brushed that fact aside.

"He has saved my life and I need to repay him, not to mention he is also our ally and we need him" The wolf demon quickly pointed out though he was not quick enough in hiding the small blush that graced his cheeks. That was all Sango needed to see to know why the boy was helping her.

"We are going through this window, their is a building we can get into not far from here" She explained while approaching the boy and then looking down at him. "I will speak to Bankotsu about causing a distraction and I will stress that he should not be harmed in doing so" The demon slayer told him while the boy seemed surprised.

"Wait here" She ordered, moving around him and then quickly walking down the hallway towards where she had last seen the other demon. Hopefully she was making the right decision in bringing Gary with her...

As soon as she was away from him the wolf demon let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding, that was one of the first times he had actually held a conversation with Sango. One thing about her was true... She was scary as hell when she wanted to be.

::P.O.V Change::

"So we will use me as the bait to draw her out" Kaede finished explaining her plan while Kagome and Shippo sat on the bed, both of them raising an eyebrow while the elderly lady simply shrugged. "I know she doesn't like me so there is more of a chance that she might attack" The woman explained.

"Then all we have to do is get the bracelet off of her while she is materialized" Shippo pointed out, smiling that he had gotten something write when Kaede nodded her head in response.

"We needed to also destroy it once we get it off of her, just in case its power still has a hold once it is removed" Kagome informed them, having discovered that just removing it would not be enough.

Earlier when she and Gary had been attacked by Kohaku she had noticed something. During his attack the man had parted with his sword to use his double blades against them, that must have meant that once giving into the jewels they needed to be destroyed to release their hold.

"I can use my powers, it should only take a moment" The priestess pointed out, quickly becoming more confident with her powers as she brought up a hand. A pale blue glow formed in her grasp before she made it vanish.

'_If only Inuyasha could see me now, he never thought I could be this strong' _ She thought before looking up and realizing that Kaede was ready to carry out her plan.

The elderly woman exited the room first, holding her cane close while standing in the large open hallway. The air was cold and she could sense that Yuka was not far from them. The barrier was keeping the girl from actually leaving the Inn.

"Yuka! I demand ye' come out!" Kaede shouted, smacking her cane against the floor while keeping her eyes open for where the girl could possibly appear. She was not going to make it easy for some young girl to strike her down.

Kagome and Shippo stood quietly in the doorway, watching and waiting for any sign of their friend. That was when Kagome suddenly felt a pulse of energy around her, tensing and then looking down the hallway.

Yuka may not had materialized but she could see her standing there, staring at Kaede while clutching what seemed to be an old kitchen knife in her hands. Yuka was giving off an aura of darkness that caused Kagome to shiver.

"I said come out ye' brat, I wanna hit you again!" Kaede shouted, bringing up her staff and then smacking it against the floor harder. She was ready for a fight with the young girl, this was her chance to show how strong she was. Not all old ladies were broken down and Kaede was ready to prove herself.

Kagome sensed the moment that Yuka was ready to attack, watching her friend lean forward before quickly moving down the hallway and bringing up her knife to strike her prey. "Now Shippo!" The priestess shouted, charging out of the doorway with the fox demon.

Kaede took that as her cue to duck, the knife just missing her while she brought up her cane and smacked Yuka's legs out from under her. This sent the young girl flying to the ground in front of Shippo.

The fox demon brought his hands together and then quickly whispered a few words before opening his palms. Smoke suddenly billowed out around Yuka causing the materialized and still human girl to cough and gag while Kagome moved in.

She grabbed her friends wrist, drawing the girl's attention as they stared at each other. "Let her go!" Kagome ordered, her eyes flashing a bright blue while she surged power through her grasp.

The bracelet that Yuka was wearing seemed to almost spark before the latch that was holding it together broke, the jewelry falling to the ground.

"Away with ye' evil spirit!" Kaede shouted, using her cane to smash the amulet into pieces. This action caused Yuka to scream out before suddenly falling to the side.

Everyone just paused for a moment, watching as the dark shadow that had formed around their friend slowly faded away before Shippo piped up in the background.

"Is she dead?" The fox demon asked curiously while Kagome sighed before walking over and looking down at her friend. She was worried but a part of her had learned that you do not try to help someone until you knew that they were no longer possessed.

For a moment she felt her powers flood her suddenly, her eyes turning a shade of pale blue as she looked her friend over. The aura surrounding her now was pure (Though slightly tinted a darker shade due to some sins Kagome doubted she needed to know about) after knowing for sure Yuka was no longer in the spirit's control the priestess moved to her aid.

"She has a few cuts and bruises where the undead must have hurt her but overall she seems fine" Kagome explained to the others, looking her friend over before glancing up at them and giving a tired smile.

It was hard at first but Kagome finally pulled her friend up into a sitting position before dragging her into the room they had come out of. With the help of Shippo and Kaede the three of them lifted her up and placed the girl on the bed.

"I want a chicken wing" Yuka muttered suddenly causing Kaede to raise an eyebrow while she looked down at the girl. Clearly she was going to be okay and was now just resting and trying to regain the energy that had been stolen from her

Kagome simply chuckled before hearing a door down the hallway suddenly opened with a loud crash, instantly reaching for her bow while turning back to Kaede. "Stay with Yuka!" They both ordered Shippo before rushing out the bedroom to see what happened.

"I wasn't much help the first time I stayed with her!" Shippo stated, seeming to want to follow after them before actually pouting and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Can I have a chicken wing?" Yuka asked, rolling over and causing the boy to scoot away while he rolled his eyes before sighing. "I don't have a chicken wing" He responded simply while trying to listen to what was happening.

::P.O.V Change::

At first it had seemed that Sango was getting nowhere, Bankotsu was finding excuse after excuse to avoid going back outside. According to him, he was tired and needed to rest but Sango simply kept trying to prod him into doing what she wanted.

There was one point that she even brought up that he was not much of a man and after that they both began fighting (Totally unaware that a few hallways over Kagome and Kaede were handling Yuka) before Gary stepped inbetween them.

"Why don't you and him storm out the front?" The wolf demon asked, his arms crossed while he caught both of their attentions before holding up his hands. "You two are our best fighters next to Kagome who has been pulling out some badass material and I just think it would be more convincing if the both of you went out" He told them, all three of them exchanging glances for a moment.

Sango seemed to be the most unwilling to work with Bankotsu, rathering herself to save Kohaku than Gary. "I am not stupid enough to let you go running off on your own, you might get hurt or worse" She defended while the demon standing beside her nodded his head.

"You need one of us with you or one of those bitches could jump you from behind" Bankotsu agreed before exchanging glares with Sango. "You should have another DEMON beside you, other than someone who kills us" The man pointed out while Sango turned and faced him fully.

"I have never once raised a hand against him and I won't, unless he becomes a threat" Sango stated truthfully while that seemed to get the wolf demon's attention while he gave her a worried look.

"When would I ever pose a threat to you?" The boy asked instantly, Bankotsu smirking and knowing he had just won that fight. The wolf demon was clearly wondering exactly waht threat he could be to them.

"Your powers are dark and must be hard to control, if you were to ever be taken over I might need to handle you" Sango spoke in a softer tone, giving the boy and honest look though he seemed more or less offended.

"So, your saying when it is your brother we must save him but when it comes to me we just kill me?" Gary asked, clearly jumping to a conclusion while Sango quickly shook her head and stepped forward.

"Gary, that is not wh-" She was caught off when Bankotsu cleared his throat and stepped up to the boy. "You see? No matter how good or bad the demon is she only sees that you are a demon" Bankotsu told him, clearly wanting to cause decension between them.

"Shut up! You are twisting my words, demon!" Sango shouted, grabbing her bone weapon before Bankotsu quickly drew his sword. The two of them were ready to fight now regardless of what anyone else thought before Gary simply hung his head for a moment.

He stepped out from inbetween the two of them, catching their attention as he walked over to the door and then glanced over his shoulder. "Frankly, I don't trust anything either of you say" The boy stated simply while reaching to where he had placed his staffer earlier, clutching in his hands and not facing them.

"Your too caught up in yourselves to realize that Kohaku needs us, I won't stay here and sit by while the two of you bitch at each other" Gary told them before hanging his staff over his shoulder.

Bankotsu just seemed bored but it was Sango who seemed to be somewhat affected. Her eyes stayed on the ground for a moment while the wolf demon walked slowly around them, as if to not be in reach of either of them.

"I am going to save Kohaku, my magic can bind him down while I remove that damn sword" Gary spoke calmly, though it was easy to tell he had just had some sort of revelation. He was no longer relaxed but very tense and wary of them.

"Cause a distraction or don't, I am saving him... Even if you two think I can't do it" He explained before quickly walking down the hallway.

For a few minutes Sango and Bankotsu just stood there, staring off after the kid before the demon sighed and turned towards the door. "Fuck you, bitch" He stated simply to Sango before rushing forward, his body crashing through the door and causing a loud explosion that instantly attracted most of the undead's attention.

"F-Fu- What!" Sango shouted, grasping her bone weapon and glaring at him before rushing out into the midst of the undead and instantly begining to swing her weapon.

The two of them despised and hated each other but right now wasn't the time to think about that. Despite what either of them wanted for some reason they just felt the need to give the wolf boy a chance.

::Personal P.O.V::

Gary had been waiting, standing quietly next to the window that Sango had shown him earlier while taking in deep and slow breaths. It was becoming harder to sort out what he really wanted anymore.

During his life the boy had learned that he was dangerous, that people wouldn't accept him. His father had told him stories that implied demons were not to be trusted, that humans could be your allies. But now that he was actually here it was becoming harder to believe such things.

He knew he could trust Kagome and sometimes Kohaku made him fell, well, strange. But two humans were not enough to make him want to trust the whole race. His first incident with Kohaku, what happened after saving Omnicoro and what he had just heard from Sango twisted the boy's mind to where he was hurting on the inside.

A memory from back when he was a child came forth, of when he used to have a human friend. One day they became to rough and he ended up losing focus and letting his masking charm fade. When his ears and fangs had been revealed his friend had cried out, running home and telling his mother that Gary was a monster.

It had been hard after that to convince himself that he was any differently but after living among humans in his own time (and also during certain horrible events that happened in his family) the boy had grown closer to humans while despising demons.

Now, he didn't know where he stood.

However, when he heard the explosion he took that as his cue that atleast one of them had decided to go along with his plan. He cracked open the shutters, being as quiet as he could while he watched the few undead that had been on that side of the Inn quickly move towards Sango and Bankotsu.

Then when he saw his chance Gary threw the shutters open, launching himself out of the building and crossing the gap to the other side before landing with his back against the other structure.

The wolf demon quickly began moving at that point, encountering only two undead that he quickly dispatched before he opened the door to the building and stepped inside. He catiously glanced around for a moment before quickly running over to the other end and glancing out of an open window.

He heard metal scratching against the wall and cringed when he noticed Kohaku walking by, the man dragging his sword along the wall while he walked towards where the battle was taking place. The aura the man was exerting caused the wolf demon to falter before he steeled himself. He had his chance and was not going to miss it.

With one last deep breath Gary launched himself out of the window, actually seeming to surprised his friend who only slowly turned around before he was tackled to the ground. The sword that had been in his hands went flying while the two men struggled for a few moments.

Kohaku was clearly the most skilled of the two and instantly regained his senses, bringing up a fist and punching Gary square in the jaw causing him to gasp. But when he tried to punch the demon again the other man simply caught his fist.

Gary lifted himself into a sitting position, straddling the man beneath him before he brought his hand back and actually bitch slapped Kohaku across the face. The man collapsed back onto the ground and for a moment Gary thought he had the advantage.

Then suddenly he felt Kohaku move and found himself rolling head over heels away from the man, a rough kick being placed in the square of his back making him shout out in pain. The demon slayer was simply too skilled for him.

As Kohaku walked over to retrieve his sword Gary forced himself to stand up, shaking and wincing for a moment before he moved towards the man. "Kohaku!" He shouted, the man faltering and looking back at him while the boy brought up his hands.

His claws glowed black for a moment before he swung his hands outwards, long strands of power flying out from him. The power sent the demon slayer flying off his feet and tumbling back as Gary quickly moved over to the sword.

He picked it up, not thinking before feeling his head instantly begin to spin.

There was a moment where both men seemed to be in pain, Kohaku writhing on the ground as Gary shouted out and fell to his knees. Then they both went quiet.

Suddenly Kohaku took in a deep breath, as if he had been holding it the whole time before he sat up and quickly looked around himself. A few of the undead had began noticing the two men's fight and were now quickly approaching them.

He was tired but he forced himself up, drawing his blade and slicing through the two of them before placing a head on his forehead and groaning. "Ow..." He whispered, wincing before remembering what had happened.

"Gary!" He cried out the boy's name, the wolf demon sitting on his knees before slowly looking up and giving a smile that showed of his fangs. It was an evil smile that reached his now emotionless eyes as he slowly stood and held the sword in his hands.

The evil spirit had found a host with more potential and he wasn't going to let him go as easily.

Chapter End

((Okay, I know that this chapter is not my best. I am still re-reading the story and getting everything set in stone but I promise you guys I know where I am going with it mostly. I hope you like this, the next chapter involves the rising of the sun. I wonder what will happen then? Heehee. Well, I hope you all have a wonderful day and please review if you have the time. Thank you all for being with me and I hope this story keeps your interest! ^.^ Also, I had an interesting question for those who do review. I cannot decide between bringing Sesshomaru or Kagura into my story at a later point, which would you prefer? Your input is always helpful. Bye for now guys!))


	26. Chapter 26

((Aloha you guys! Phew, I just woke up and luckily I felt in the mood to start writing again. I am starting to get into the drift of things more so maybe I might actually add a story or two later on depending on how my creativity goes. I hope you all are doing well. Thanks again to WhiteWinterStar for reviewing, your reviews always make me smile and intrigue me. Anyways, I won't hold ya'll off any longer. Here I go!))

Protect Me, Please

By:UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Twenty Six

Determination to Extermination

Gary could feel the cold hands of the spirit on his shoulders, holding him in place as he stared at Kohaku. He wanted to move, to do something but the boy knew he was being controlled by the dark force.

The hand felt like ice, literally making him they were burning him as he heard the spirit begin whispering in his ear. Despite everything that was happening around him, only the voice of the evil spirit was what the wolf demon heard.

His hand suddenly tightened its grip on the sword before he brought it up, pointing the tip at Kohaku and then allowing a small smile onto his lips. The spirit had more influence over Gary because of his history using dark magics.

'_No, No,_ No' Was all he could think, a moment of hesitation before he felt his body lunge forward. He brought the sword up to strike the demon slayer but luckily the man dodged at the last minute, spining to the side and drawing his blades.

'_Don't hurt me' _He thought suddenly, feeling his hand move up then let loose a blast of power that sent Kohaku flying against the wall. He landed in a sitting position as Gary felt his body move forward to strike.

'_No!_' The boy shouted, his words only heard inside his head as he felt a pulse of energy move through him. The sword barely missed hitting Kohaku, the blade thrusting into the wall next to his head causing the stone to crumble from the blow. He was much stronger in this form.

The two shared a look. The demon slayer staring deeply into the wolf demon's blank eyes before suddenly bringing his feet underneath him and pushing himself off of the ground, using his hands to push Gary away from the sword.

Another blast of power was let loose from Gary, him being unable to control it, but this time Kohaku was ready and simply side-stepped the explosion which actually took apart a few undead that had been approaching him from behind.

It seemed that their brief battle had drawn the attention of Sango and Bankotsu because the two quickly appeared behind Kohaku, they spoke for just a moment though the wolf demon could not understand what they were saying.

He saw Sango glance at him, Bankotsu seeming to be a mixture of annoyance and hesitance before two left Kohaku alone once more. Instead they stood on the outline of the battle, making sure none of the undead made it close to the two men.

"I know you can fight this, now do it!" Kohaku shouted, standing about ten feet in front of the other boy with his blades drawn. He had no intention of harming him, his weapons were just for self defense.

'_If you couldn't fight it then how the hell am I supposed to?_' Gary wanted to ask, feeling his body react as he began charging up another blast of power. This spirit was feeding off his negative emotions, why had he not sensed this before!

A sense of weakness, fear, worry or pain seemed to be what helped the evil spirit control its prey. That must have been why Yuka targeted Kaede and why he was targeting Kohaku.

Yuka, despised Kaede and went after her instead of trying to manipulate Kagome or going after the weak Shippo. He was going after Kohaku because he didn't want to harm the man, the spirit could sense every emotion he had and was controlling him that way.

Suddenly Gary realized (lost in his own world as he was) that he had actually begun to fight Kohaku and that the spirit's words were growing louder. The boy was bringing his sword around swiftly in a round house attempt to slice the demon slayer in half.

The sword met with the harsh steal of Kohaku's blade as the wolf demon attempted to hit him, the man using both his weapons to lock the sword in place before he drew Gary closer, their eyes meeting once more.

"I won't let you do this!" It was unclear who the man was speaking to for a moment before Gary listened to the spirit whispering angrilly in his ear. Of course, Kohaku knew just how strong the spirit could be.

The sword was taken from Gary's hands, Kohaku elbowing him painfully in the chest which gave him room to throw the weapon away from the other. However, the annoyance from the pain caused the boy to react.

The wolf demon grabbed his prey's arm, ducking underneath his grasp and twisting him, using the demon slayer's weight against him before suddenly throwing him into the wall of a building close by.

But, before he could go after his sword Gary felt the breath in his chest slow. It was becoming harder for him to focus suddenly as he tried panting for air only to glance over his shoulder to see what was happening.

Sango had actually caught the sword (This being the plan the three had quickly made) and she was preparing to strike it with her bone weapon. But, that was not was causing the boy to feel this pain.

Just on the horizon the first glimpses of the sun were begining to show, the rays that coming showed a field that was quickly becoming devoid of the undead that had filled into it just hours ago.

He could feel himself fading, the spirit's grip tightening as his breathing began to become harder to accomplish. Then, as suddenly as the sensation had happened it ended and Gary found himself falling back onto the ground.

The boy brought in a deep breath, gasping for air as he quickly looked back at Sango and saw her bringing her weapon up from the broken jewel that lay in the sword's hilt. She had struck it just in time.

His head was spining and hurting but before he could think of anything else the wolf demon found himself getting to his feet. "Kohaku!" He shouted, rushing towards the other man who was sitting against the wall and holding his head.

The demon slayer hesitated for a moment, bringing his hand up as if to deflect the boy before his eyes widened and he moved to stand. He had not expected for Gary to have so much strength and the counter had caught him off guard.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Kohaku shouted at him, reaching out and taking his shoulder before pulling them close together. He felt Gary go stiff but did not care as he wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist.

"Dammit, I told you not to do stupid stuff like that" He told him, his mouth close to the others ear as he felt him relax somewhat. What he didn't expect was to feel the wolf demon's hands being placed on his hips.

"The last fucking thing I was going to do was loose you" Gary stated simply, his breathing returning to normal before he suddenly remembered that the two of them were not alone. Then he felt a cold chill rush up his spine.

He quickly glanced over his shoulder to see Bankotsu and Sango standing there, both giving the two a curious look. He could tell what assumptions they were coming to.

"Let go" Gary ordered, pulling himself away from the other man and quickly brushing himself off before looking up at the others and raising an eyebrow. "What? Never seen two friends hugging or something?" He asked before Bankotsu scoffed and then shook his head.

"They don't do that" The older demon stated simply while the boy quickly glanced between his three allies and then cast a glare at Bankotsu, crossing his arms.

"It is called relief" Gary told him, simply walking past the three and towards the Inn where Kagome and the others were sitting and watching quietly.

"How is Yuka?" He asked in an annoyed tone while Kagome glanced back at the girl who was sitting against a wall behind her, she had fallen asleep again because she had given into the spirit earlier than the others. It would be a while until she had the energy to move.

"Oka-" She was cut off by Gary "That is good, we should get moving soon because this place is fucked up" The boy ordered, walking around her and moving into the Inn before anyone could stop him.

::P.O.V. Change::

Kagome had watched everything that had happened, her nerves shooting through the roof and her need to help causing her to almost step out of the barrier. But, luckily Kaede had stopped her.

"Ye' don't know what will happen, the barrier might not remain if ye' step out of it!" The elderly woman told her, holding her arm while she watched Sango and Bankotsu fighting off the undead horde.

With Yuka unconsious inside the Inn and Kaede and Shippo needing protection she knew that was a risk they could not take. As long as the barrier was up her friends had somewhere to return to should the undead become too much.

But then her attention had been drawn to the fight going on between Gary and Kohaku, her worries taking over once more as she sensed the dark aura that now surrounded the wolf demon instead of the demon slayer.

Somehow, she could see the spirit standing behind Gary, not what it looked like but more the outline of who it had used to be. It was strong but she felt that with her help she could make it release her friend.

So, during the entire battle she put most of her focus on watching Gary, willing the boy to have more control of himself. It was hard to tell if by the end she had helped any but inwardly she felt that was the case.

The sun rising was probably one of the most beautiful she had ever seen, watching as the undead simply faded away into the shadows of the town. They had won the battle, it almost surprised her.

"A win isn't what I would call it, more of the fact that we put up a good enough defense to hold them off" She explained as Kaede and Shippo celebrated for a moment before everyone seemed to zoom in on what was happening between Gary and Kohaku.

"Oka-" Kagome had attempted to answer him before being cut off, simply stepping back as the boy walked around her and into the Inn. "Do you really want to go off alone?" She called after him, hearing his foot step stop then a moment later he appeared in the doorway.

"Uh Uh, no, the sun is up and those spirits can't move around now... Right?" He asked, moving out of the dark Inn and feeling a shiver move up his spine. Possession was no fun and he didn't want to go through it again.

"It is hard to say, all spirits abide by different rules child" Kaede stated, bringing up her hand to shut the doors of the Inn before looking up at him and nodding her head. "My suggestion is that we simply leave this place, stay together until we get out onto the road and away from here" She spoke wisely while stepping down off of the porch.

"All these people died? But, they seemed okay earlier" Sango wondered allowed, standing next to Bankotsu who seemed to be cleaning his blades of the blood from the undead. She was thinking back in an attempt to discover a flaw in their disguise.

"They probably don't know they are dead, they go along with their daily lives while the sun is up and then when it goes down they turn into those things" Shippo explained, drawing everyone's attention by the logical conclusion. He seemed to smile happily while standing to his full height, feeling pride in being right about something.

"Who cares? We need to get our weapon washed in holy water or something now, they have been tainted" Bankotsu said under his breath, using a piece of cloth in a vain attempt to get the stains out of his sword.

Kagome had not thought of this and focused on their weapons before realizing an almost invisible aura of darkness hung around them. It was nothing threatening but it would be good for them to get cleaned then blessed.

"How does a place like this just vanish and no one realize?" Gary asked curiously, sighing and scratching the back of his neck while looking up at the sun while it slowly rose higher into the sky. It was a sight he never thought could be so beautiful.

"There are more towns than there used to be and with the increase of demonic activity fewer people travel the roads, it is not as far fetched as it sounds" Sango replied, her body showing that she was somewhat fatigued from their long night.

Kagome could tell that everyone in their group was suffering from the lack of sleep and overall exertion they had been forced to put out. Hopefully they could find a safe place to rest far from Dipero, the last thing she wanted to deal with was more undead.

"The horses are dead, spirits must have decided it was a good way to keep us from escaping" Bankotsu stated, his arms crossed as he stared at the group. It was the first time he had referred to them all working together. He wondered how long it would stick...

"You are not involved" Sango entered instantly, moving to stand in front of the man with her bone weapon still in her hands. "Just because you got caught up in all of this mess does not mean any of us trust you" She informed him, her harsh look actually making the demon not want to reply.

"I trust him" Those three words seemed to make the demon slayers (both of them) jerk to look at Gary while he stood looking off into the sunset. "He helped us when he could have ran off and left us here, he was only trapped because he chose to help us" The wolf demon told them, too tired to pick a fight but clearly giving his opinion.

"Is that true, Bankotsu? Did you really stay to help?" Kagome asked, knowing she would not get a truthful reply by the way the man bluntly ignored her and looked away. It was hard to tell what his true intentions had been.

'_Without Inuyasha around it could pay to have someone who is a good swordsman, I can't always expect the three of us to do everything_' Kagome thought logically while glancing at the two demon slayers before nodding her head.

"I think he should come along for a while, keep your friends close and your enemies closer" Kagome explained, receiving a look from Sango that clearly showed the woman was not pleased. But, if she was going to be their leader than she would have to stand her ground.

"Just be careful not to have him close enough to strike" Kohaku stated, turning and starting to gather what the group had left while Gary approached to help. It seemed the male demon slayer was willing to give it a try if she said so.

Sango simply remained quiet, clearly not liking the decision but just glancing between Bankotsu and Kagome before turning and walking over to where her bag was. "Let's go" She ordered, her voice strict while she avoided Kagome's gaze.

The priestess could only hope she had made the right decision.

::Four hours later::

At first the party had hit a steady pace, desiring nothing more than to put plenty of distance between them and Dipero. They would have been further had it not been for Kagome and Gary stopping the group.

With what energy they had everyone hung up small make-shift signs that Kaede and Kagome prepared which stated the danger of the town. It was only their hopes that the undead would not tear them down when night came.

Sango had been ahead of the group for some time, studying the area around them in an attempt to find a way to the closest village so they could all rest safely for the night. Everyone was much to afraid to lie down because they didn't not know how soundly they would sleep.

It was a dreary and slow pace with only Bankotsu and Sango being the ones that seemed to have any energy, most of which was them arguing. It seemed that the demon had an idea about a small human village that was nestled close to the mountains. The demon slayer however was sure that after a half a day's walk they could reach Loch Sai, a swamp town.

Kagome had attempted to gauge the reactions of her party from the choices they had been given and the results only worried her. It seemed they mostly stood divided for personal reasons instead of plausible ones.

Gary had instantly jumped in behind Bankotsu, stating that the demon's idea was a good one because it would mean they would not have to travel as far. It was clear he was readily becoming an ally of the man and that was something Kagome could not say she wanted.

Kohaku, in return, had moved to back his sister stating that her directions had not failed them yet. But, when the wolf demon stated that her directions had led them to a village full of demons and a town full of spirits the man had hit a sour note. They fought for nearly ten minutes before Gary simply chose to bluntly ignore him. Since then Kohaku had been trying his best to get the boy's forgiveness.

Yuka was truly unwilling to side with Sango, having recovered her senses and choosing to side with the demons. She was clearly unwilling to work with the demon slayer because of the jealousy she suffered concerning her and Kagome's strong friendship.

Kaede was with the humans, which caused another fight involving her and Yuka that finished with the younger girl getting hit over the head and shouting "I wish I had the chance to kill you, you old bat!". But, luckily now they were just being quiet and staying far apart from each other.

Shippo (bless his little soul) had done the wise thing and stayed out of it. Knowing that with whoever he chose he would make an enemy out of the others. Whenever he was asked what he thought the boy simply shrugged and then walked away from the person asking.

It was a truly disrupting and bothersome situation that Kagome found herself in the middle of. It was getting harder to stave of the questions of where they should go because this was a trail she had never traveled.

Sure, she did not like Bankotsu and did not trust him. But, who is to say he is actually lying? Something was vaguely familiar about a village being nestled near the mountain, she had heard of it while in Omnicoro. But was it worth the risk?

The one thing she was starting to realize was that her body was slowing down, her muscles aching and demanding rest though she did not want to give in. That was when she knew what to choose despite what the others might say.

"We should go to the village in the mountain, we don't have the strength for the longer journey to Loch Sai" Kagome finally said, keeping her eyes on the ground while she felt the harsh looks she received from Sango and Kohaku.

But, something inside of her caused her to look up and return the stare with a hard look of her own that made both demon slayers falter. "We are going to the village in the mountain" She ordered, the fatigue turning to irritation while she hurried her pace.

"I can lead us there, won't take long at all and we will be resting in two hours" Bankotsu said in an almost happy tone while he pushed forward and lead the group on a trail that began slowly moving downhill.

Kagome's eyes followed after him before she noticed that both Gary and Yuka were speaking to him. They were soaking up the information he would give them and she did not like the way they seemed to be bonding.

"Keep an eye on him Kagome, just because he saved us once doesn't mean he won't doom us with his own hands" Kaede whispered, walking close to her before Kagome felt something being moved into her hand.

It was a small silver triangle with letters written on it which glowed lightly, clearly a charm meant for purifying rituals. "Just in case" The elderly woman told her before pushing forward and then calling out to Shippo, actually leaning on the boy as they made their way down.

"Inuyasha... I hope I am doing the right thing" Kagome whispered into the air before placing the charm in the belt of her clothing and slowly making her way down behind the group.

Hopefully, she would never have to use it on a friend.

::P.O.V Change::

The man was crying out as he lie on the ground, three needles protruding from his flesh as the green lady stood in front of him with her arms crossed. Before he could react another needle went flying through the air, impaling his hand and sticking it to the ground.

"I said you would be punished if they were not dealt with" She spoke calmly as the man in blue cried out and attempted to pull at his hand only to howl in pain more, she had him trapped.

"It is not that difficult really, sure the barrier was in the way but there are plenty of ways to remedy that" Her tone showed the pleasure she drew from his pain while a needle formed in her hand once more, the metal gleaming in the light of the sun.

"H-How was I supposed to know they could figure out my jewels were controlling them?" The man in blue shouted up to her while she shrugged and then heard someone behind them clear his throat.

"Because mind control through trinkets is a weak and idiotic, not to mention desperate act" Another man stated, this one clothed in draping grey robes while he slowly approached them and looked down at the other man. "You deserve all the punishment she wishes to give you" He informed the man.

"Master Daisuke, I did not think you would be gracing us with your presence so soon" The green lady said, bowing her head and quickly moving back while the man simply shrugged and looked over at her.

"Our master only allows one failure before he sends someone more competent in to do the job" Daisuke told her, staring down at the man in blue before slowly shaking his head and then walking over to the lady.

Before she could react the man back handed her, causing her to cry out and nearly fall down before regaining herself and keeping her gaze to the ground.

"You punish him so quickly but the blame lies on you both, after all, it was a mission for the both of you" He explained before turning and looking down at the man in blue once more.

"Kigotaka is planing another attack on our master and he wishes to call us back for now, leave this one here for the undead to eat" Daisuke ordered while turning and suddenly vanishing as if he had never been there.

"Wh- What!" The man in blue shouted while the green lady stood before him and slowly raised her gaze, watching the man as he began to struggle to get himself free. But she knew her orders and slowly turned before starting to walk away.

"N-No! NO! Kinomi, don't leave me here!" He shouted desperately causing her to glance back, her emotions hidden behind the veil she wore while the man lie on the ground near tears.

"We have served together for years, please, give me one more chance!" The man in blue begged while she steeled herself and began walking away once more. "Don't leave me here to be eaten by them... Sister!" He shouted while she turned and held up her needle.

"I am sorry, Souji, this is your fate" She whispered, sending the needle flying into his chest before the man seemed to falter. Blood instantly forming in his mouth and trailing down his cheek while she watched him.

After just a moment he fell back, limp on the ground while she sighed and then walked over to him.

The Lady in green removed her glove before closing her brothers open eyes and running her fingers through his hair. "Your spirit is now free of the binds we are forced to wear" She whispered softly before suddenly looking up.

Without hesitation the woman vanished just moments before a large shadowy figure came running out of the woods. A large dagger had been sent flying at her but it had missed when she faded away.

The demon simply looked around quickly, taking a deep breath of the air around him while ignoring the freshly dead man next to his feet. "Kinomi" The demon said softly, glancing at the town before looking off into the direction that Kagome and the others had went.

"I plan on making this hard for your master to accomplish" The man stated before turning and darting off in the direction he sensed Kagome had gone to. He was behind thanks to Daisuke but now there was nothing holding him back in his mission.

He was running out of time.

End Chapter.

((There we go! I hope you guys like this chapter. It is time for me to eat something so I will leave you with my traditional goodbye. Have a great day and please review if you feel like it! 3))


	27. Chapter 27

((Konichiwa! I hope everyone is having a wonderful day. I have actually been dying to write but had to give myself a little while to get the creative juices flowing. We have a little stress going on around the house right now so I am sure you all understand that stress does not help when you are writing a story. Anyways, I won't bore you all with my life. Thanks again to WhiteWinterStar, quickly becoming my best friend on here for reviewing and helping to right my wrongs. I hope this chapter makes everyone happy! Here I Go!))

Protect Me, Please

By:UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Twenty Seven

A Clash Of Powers

Kigotaka sat quietly, staring off into the horizon while she listened to the sound of the wind blowing through the mountains. It was oddly calming despite the mood she was in. But, the witch knew better than to let herself lose control just because she had made the wrong decision.

Instead of just having to deal with one enemy, she knew that another one was quickly forming in the mist. Kagome, the girl she had thought to be so untrained and powerless at first was changing into a woman that caused her great worry.

She could sense the priestess's powers even though a great distance was between them, it sent a chill up her spine in knowing Kagome was searching her out. The witch's original plan simply had not worked out like she had thought it would.

At first, Kigotaka thought she would use the priestess, manipulate her need for the wolf demon and control her that way. But, those plans had been dashed when the wolf demon had entered the picture. He was young but his powers kept her from being able to influence the woman.

Then she thought to just wait and let her enemies take care of the young woman and her friends, but the barrier she had created was impressive. Not the most powerful the witch had ever seen but enough to worry her.

"It seems you are proving more of a challenge than I once thought, I respect that" Kigotaka said softly, twirling a strand of her long, light blue hair in her fingers. It was so easy to evade Daisuke and his master but she knew Kagome would find her eventually.

"I mistook how powerful a force love could be, my sisters died for such fatal mistakes" She whispered to herself before slowly moving to stand, her blacks robes flowing around her as the wind blew past. She had given up the only tool that could have possibly kept the young woman at bay.

Getting directly involved with the priestess for now was not her top concern however, the witch had more interesting things to look into. Like, who was Bankotsu and why had he appeared under the pretenses of killing Kagome and her party?

"Daisuke is not foolish enough to enlist some demon under his care, it seems I am not the only one with multiple enemies" Kigotaka stated, turning and walking up the grassy trail to a small cave that was mostly hidden in the rock.

She ducked down into the entrance before walking over to the brilliant fire that was lit in the middle of her abode, standing before it and staring deeply into the blaze before sighing. It was time for her to help the girl along a little, turn her gaze away from the witch and somewhere else.

Kigotaka brought her hand over the flames, her skin not burning but seeming to meld with the fire as she closed her eyes and felt her body grow lighter. Then a sudden jolt rushed through the witch before she felt her soul go flying out of her body.

It was hard to keep focus, Kagome was far away and the energy it took to reach her was a good price to pay but after moments the witch opened her eyes to watch as the priestess and her party slowly approached the mountain village of Barik.

They could not see Kigotaka as she walked along beside them, watching the tired party curiously then smiling. It was tempting to strike them now but in taking out Kagome another enemies eyes would fall on the witch. For now, the priestess was safe from her.

It was time to assess what threats she had in this group of mixed people.

Even now, when Kagome seemed almost ready to pass out she exuded a powerful aura that made the witch not step too close to her. It would be a bad move if she was sensed by her, at this stage the priestess might be able to banish her from watching.

The demon slayers were not a worry, not to Kigotaka at least. They were powerful but when it came to her magic versus their weapons the witch had no doubt she could slay them in moments.

After that there was the little fox demon, the elderly woman and the weak human girl. None of these three even caused Kigotaka to give a second glance in their direction. No, her main focus was on the other two members of the team.

Bankotsu seemed so much more powerful up close, yet something inside her was not worried about the demon. He had swords and power but his inner conflict (Which she could already sense was growing) made him more of a threat for Kagome than herself.

The wolf boy was what worried her, his powers actually forcing the witch to back away as he approached. He used the same type of spells she did and this meant her attempts to control, influence or affect him will only be for naught.

What she didn't expect was for the wolf demon to pause and then glance back at her, his dark brown eyes seeming to almost blaze for a moment before he spoke.

"_Away Witch!_" The words were spoken in his mind but caused the ground around Kigotaka to shake before she was sent flying back into her body, falling to the ground next to the fire and letting out a loud and angry yell.

She had been sensed, dammit...

::P.O.V Change::

Since Sango had gone silent about two hours earlier, Yuka had stepped in and was talking about any topic she thought would entertain Kagome. Whenever the priestess tried to do something else, her friend would simply ask her a question or make an entertaining statement.

At first, it had been nice receiving all the positive attention but now that it was becoming clear Yuka was simply doing it in an attempt to make the demon slayer jealous. Well, it just wasn't the same.

"Hey little girl, why don't you run off and be an attention whore for someone else, I need to talk to Kagome" Bankotsu order Yuka suddenly, giving her a small push which actually caused the girl to fall down to the ground.

"Wh-Wha! You rude asshole!" Yuka shouted up at him, scrambling to get up while Kaede watched her before approaching and then dropping one of the bags in front of her and drawing the school girl's attention to her.

"Ye' should be helping me carry these bags, my back isn't what it used to be" The elderly woman told her while the girl simply pouted before nodding her head and reaching out to grasp the packages. She had known she was pushing her luck by talking off Kagome's ear and was really truly to tired to fight anyone.

It had surprised the priestess at first when the demon suddenly appeared, he had been gone from the group for the past few hours. Now that he returned it seemed he made a point of speaking with her.

Kagome felt unnerved having Bankotsu so close to her but the man seemed to have something he wished to discussed so she would try to hear him out. Gary's argument from earlier still held about the demon not posing a threat... Yet.

"This village we are going to is nestled right in the mountains, it is a good place for us to rest before heading out to wherever it is we are going" He began to explain, pointing up towards the mountain they were slowly approaching.

She simply nodded her head in response, willing to go out on a limb and actually believe what he was saying could be the truth. If so, it would be a great chance for the party to simply catch their breath and rest for a moment. They had been through two big battles in the past week and everyone could use a day or two of relaxation.

"It is one of the only places that you will find where humans and demons attempt to interact" That was the statement that really interested her as she looked up curiously only for him to smirk and nod his head. "Not all humans think demons are evil, despite what many might tell them" He stated almost proudly.

"It is surprising to hear of a place like that, with all of the tense relations the humans and demons share" Kagome admitted, actually encouraging him to continue while the man stepped forward and gestured back up to the mountain.

"There are many more humans than demons but it is start in what some demons are calling the right direction" He told her, looking away from the priestess as he began walking ahead of the group only for her to force her pace to match his.

"You can't blame us for not wanting to go, enemy once is enemy again given time" Kagome explained, quoting it from a book she had once read and actually drawing a surprised look from the man before he smirked and shook his head.

"I like that you still don't know what to think about me, that means I have the upper hand" Bankotsu said, his tone taunting thoguh she sensed something else in there that made the priestess wish to press him forward.

"You know, most people when they want the upper hand don't help the people they are supposed to kill find shelter" She pointed out in a slightly sarcastic tone, pursing her lips when the man looked at her before shrugging her shoulders. He seemed almost offended but it was a true statement.

"For all you know I could be luring you into an easy place to kill you, or maybe I just want you asleep or relaxed" Bankotsu defended, taking the bait she had laid out for him while the priestess matched his pace and held his gaze.

"You have had us asleep and relaxed, you don't like that though, you like a challenge" Kagome stated, clearly begining to force the conversation where she wanted it to go by using the trute facts of the matter. "After Dipero you could have easily attacked, unless you were actually too tired" She told him, seeing the man wish to make a come back but forcing himself not to.

It was becoming quite clear he was here for a reason the man did not want to admit, even more so when he suddenly pulled ahead and then launched forward. There was no way she could keep up her interrogation now. But, in a way she had what she wanted.

Bankotsu didn't intend to kill them despite what he was sighing, there was some other reason he was here and she would find out what it is soon. Hopefully, she was right in her decision and this wasn't just the fatigue talking.

A sudden rush of power from behind her drew Kagome's attention suddenly, the girl looking wide eyed back at the source that had been Gary. She instantly took note of the way he had stopped, watching him glare off into the woods somewhat. He had just done something.

"See something?" She asked, quickly approaching and looking off into the distance before the boy simply glanced back at her and smiled. That was when Kagome realized her friend was surely hiding something, he was hiding it all behind a smile.

"Had a strange feeling is all, you know, where the hair on the back of your neck stands up when you think someone is watching" Gary explained in a calm and tired tone before smiling and then motioning to the mountain. "Is that the village we are going to?" The wolf demon asked, obviously finding another topic to speak on.

Kagome would have pursued her curiosity in one way or another had it not been for the fact that Gary had just pointed out they were arriving at Barik, the sight of the village actually taking her breath away for a moment.

The town was actually bigger than she thought it was, being about the size of half the mountain and it was nestled into the rocks with large walls of stone and wood that looked as if they could block off any demon.

The trees of the forest suddenly parted away to show fields where they were growing vegetables, the wood having been caught away to most likely make their walls. There was a few villagers out in the fields tending to somewhat large garden.

Barik could be no more than a year or two old she decided, seeing clear signs that it was still a new civilization. The way the walls surrounding the town seemed partially unfinished and how the garden seemed only in the later stages of its first harvest, these were things she had learned to spot.

"The people will naturally be a little nervous at first, we should seek out their leader and explain our business here" Kaede told her from behind, drawing the priestess's attention while the elderly woman simply smiled and then nodded her head.

"Just in case they seem worried you should also state about the elderly and children as well as untrained people you have in your party" Kaede explained in a logical but and knowing tone. It was a low card to play but she was ready to sit down and rest for a while.

Kagome simply nodded her head in response, giving a tired smile as they finally stepped up and crossed through the gates. It didn't take them long to draw the attention of others.

Instead of the glares the priestess had expected her party to recieve she was surprised when the people actually approached them with worried looks on their faces, easily being able to see what fatigue the party was suffering from.

The first man to speak was one who she knew had been watching since they came out of the woods, she could sense he had some sort of spiritual powers and knew he was more than likely their leader.

"I am Satoru, how may I aid you?" He asked, his voice strong yet soft in a way as he stood before Kagome seeming to actually recognize her as the leader. In a way that was comforting because she was sure most would give Sango that position.

"I am Kagome, these are my friends and we are in desperate need of food and shelter for a few days" She explained softly, keeping her eyes down while the leader looked her over before glancing back at her group.

"We have heard of you, word has come from Omnicoro about what you did for them and with that you find yourself welcome here" The man stated, stepping back and motioning to a large building in the middle of what could be called the town square.

"Barik may not have much but it is rare to see good people in these harsh times, you are welcome to rest and take what we can spare" Satoru told her, smiling and then motioning to the rest of her party while Kagome gave a sigh of relief.

"May I ask where this information has come from, it is true but I am surprised it has reached here so soon" Kagome found herself asking, her instincts having picked up on the fact that information did not travel quickly in the fuedal era.

"A demon came by, stopping in for just a moment and giving extravagant stories about the battle your party put up to save Omnicoro, we are honored to have you" Satoru gave her the information she wanted while ushering her up to the large building.

A demon? She cast a look over her should and almost wasn't surprised to realize Bankotsu was no longer with the party. Could it have been him who helped them or had he just run off for some strange reason again?

::P.O.V Change::

Unlike the rest of their group which only took an hour to relax enough around the people of Barik to sleep the two boys seemed against doing such a thing, both of them far too nervous about the humans that surrounded them.

Gary could feel the heaviness in his body but forced himself to keep a somewhat standing position while he leaned against the side of a building that wasn't far from the city gates, it kept him away from the main group of people. After Sango's village, Omnicoro and Dipero he was unwilling to push his luck here.

Shippo actually sat beside him, mostly awake while staring up at the older man curiously. They had been locked in conversation to keep each other awake, determined to watch and make sure the people of Barik did nothing towards their party.

Most of the humans of this place however had been very nice and it was clear now the the fox demon was only nervous because the wolf demon refused to believe it was truly safe. Gary had begun turning spiteful towards humans in general and it reflected upon the young demon in a way he didn't realize.

"Then what happened?" Shippo asked, his eyes wide as he listened to the story that Gary had been reciting. The wolf demon seemed to enjoy talking about what he called video games (something he had heard Kagome speak of before) and he was caught up in what had happened during a certain horror series.

"I began freaking the hell out, zombies were surrounding me and I just knew I was done for" The older demon explained, holding out his hands and showing how the controller had shook in his grasp while enjoying holding the others attention.

"If there anything like the spirits in Dipero I can see why you would, those guys were pretty bad, how did you survive?" Shippo asked, hanging his head to the side and then catching it when Gary seemed to pause for a moment, the man's smile faltering.

He was quiet after that for a few seconds, his hands coming down to his sides before he shrugged his shoulders and placed his back against the wall. "My sister and brother got their characters to come in, saved my guy's ass" Gary told him, looking off into the distance for a moment.

Shippo seemed to gulp, knowing that something about the conversation they were having affected his friend before he seemed to wait before pressing on. "Is your sister and brother good at games?" He asked curiously, trying to use his smile to get the other to do the same.

"They were" Gary responded, the look on his face sad before he shook his head and then forced a smile onto his lips. "But I should tell you about this one time, I actually had to fight off a horde of deformed, mutant test subjects all by myself" He stated, moving the conversation away from his family.

It wasn't hard for Shippo to see that Gary didn't want to talk about his siblings but in a way it worried him. He could tell from the way the man acted he suffered pain when he had been asked that question.

"Did Kagome ever tell you how we met?" Shippo asked suddenly, causing the wolf demon next to him to pause and think before shaking his head. The fox simply patted the ground next to him while the other demon sat there before he started explaining what had happened.

He would make him feel better, that was just what he did.

::P.O.V Change::

"You actually think he is helping us, Kagome, that doesn't make any sense" Sango told her as the two girls lie in their warm cots, allowing their bodies time to fully recover before stepping outside. It was nice just to relax for a while.

The leader of Barik had given them rooms in his home (having one open as well for Gary and Shippo though they refused to enter) and had fed them before ensuring that the party was comfortable and leaving them to rest.

Though, the demon slayer had attempted to remain quiet to show her objection to what they had chosen it was clear now that the demon had made the right decision in where they were going. Breaking her silence was the woman's way of admitting that without actually saying it.

"Sango, you have to admit that some stuff just doesn't make sense, he had to have been the one to tell them" Kagome responded, feeling this was the truth though she doubted her friend would see that.

"Regardless you have to remember that he said he was sent to kill us, until he explains his part in that I am not going to trust him" Sango told her, giving a valid reason before yawning lightly and then lying her head back onto the pillow.

"I haven't forgotten that, but we both know that something about him isn't what it seems" The priestess told her, giving the woman a serious look before feeling her head begin to grow heavy once more. They needed more rest if they were to properly recover.

"You could be right but until we have proof of some valid reason he wants us alive I am going to assume he has all the reasons to see us dead" the demon slayer explained, her voice showing she would not back down from that decision. But, at least her tone was nicer now.

"That is probably good for everyone" Kagome said simply, turning to glance at her friend before smiling and closing her eyes. Someone had to watch out for the whole party while Kagome went on instinct. That way if Bankotsu ever did anything someone would be quick to rise to the defense.

"As long as he doesn't strike out at someone I won't fight him, though he is quite annoying" Sango told her, showing she was willing to try and meet halfway for now. They had matters much more important than just him.

Either he was doing it on purpose of not but she could tell he was influencing Gary in some way and through that the influence was trailing over to Shippo. Sango had to show she wasn't like the humans those boys were begining to think of. She had gone from being their trusted friend to someone she felt they were avoiding. It had to be proven she was protecting them.

Maybe staying in Barik and letting them seeing demons and humans co-existing was a good idea. She could at least hope they would rest at some point because until Gary came in her brother refused to sleep.

::P.O.V Change::

"Barik was a good tactical position to choose, Bankotsu is smart in helping the priestess to avoid us there" Daisuke explained while he stood off to the side, hidden in shadows of the trees while his grey-blue eyes watched the villagers go along their business.

"The people of this city are also talented fighters and picking a fight with them would not please our master, we should pull back and wait until they leave" The man ordered, turning his back onto the village while the green lady and another figure in red nodded their heads.

"Kinomi, I want you to go on ahead for now and speak to the master about this, I must speak to Shalla alone" Daisuke told her, the green lady nodding her head before vanishing and heading off to where she had been ordered.

"Even with her brother's blood still fresh on her hands she willingly serves master, that is a good sign" The male figure in red said, keeping its head bowed while the other man leaned against a tree and sighed.

Daisuke didn't respond to him though, the man simply stared off into the village before clearing his throat and then glancing back at the other. "The line between enemy and ally is blurring, I almost think it would be useful to manipulate the priestess into removing our master" Daisuke told what he was thinking causing the other to smile.

"If we are going to do that then we need some reason for her to go after our master, something that can shift her gaze from Kigotaka while also keeping it off of us" The man in red explained, seeming to hope the other had an idea.

They had been watching the priestess and her party for a while and only knew the barest minimal about them. Then only thing they knew for sure was that she and her friends were growing stronger and soon could pose a threat to any person they wished.

"I will find some chance to speak to the priestess soon, maybe I can learn something should I find the right subject to speak on" Daisuke stated, turning and then vanishing suddenly while the figure in red smile and then began to chuckle.

"Oh, Dasiuke... You think everything is that simple? Kigotaka will wish things to be done quite differently" The man said under his breath before vanishing and following after the other.

::P.O.V Change::

"Can't you see I am trying to do that? They are in a safe place and they are resting that is the best I could do" Bankotsu defended himself while he stood in a valley far from Barik, knowing here no one from Kagome's party would know what he was up to.

"You were supposed to be leading them towards Zerugai, that is where I need them to go so that they can release me!" The shadowy figure stated angrily, his clawed hands turning into fists while the other demon simply shrugged.

"She is too focused on Kigotaka and finding Inuyasha, they don't trust me yet and we both know why" Bankotsu told him, moving to cross his arms while he held the shadowy figure's gaze and refused to back down.

"Of course she doesn't trust you! She is much nicer than I would be if you told me you were sent to kill me!" The man shouted, trying to keep his anger in check while the shadows around him swirled, reflecting his inner emotions.

Then he realized something, a way to get Kagome and her party to listen to Bankotsu. "I will search for the priest, if you take credit for helping them find him then perhaps they will owe you a favor" The figure stated, confident this was the right path.

"A favor I can use to get them to Zerugai" Bankotsu agreed before watching as the figure launched himself high into the air and then vanished as quickly as he had came. It was always watching that man make his flashy entrance and exit.

"If I want them to go there when it comes down to it" Bankotsu said under his breath while turning to walk back towards Barik. He didn't like the way Kagome and her friends were affecting him, one slip up and she could learn everything.

It was much too early for that...

Chapter End

((-yawns!- It is one thirty in the morning here and I got bit by the writing bug, can you believe it? I don't think any amount of coffee will keep me up much longer. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Have a great day and don't forget to review!))


	28. Chapter 28

((Aloha Everyone! I hope you are all having a wonderful day. I was so happy to see I had gotten a few reviews, they really brighten up my day. I hope this means my writing is slowly getting better. It was a long weekend for me, I met some old friends and we ended up going out. First time in a while I spent all three days out just doing stuff with the girls. Anyways, I won't hold you guys any longer. Here I Go! ))

Protect Me, Please

By:UnForgottenMemories

Chapter Twenty Eight

Beliefs That Can Break You Apart.

It was becoming harder for him to stay awake as Gary sat against the far side of a building that was closest to the now closed Barik's village gates. He had not shut his eyes since arriving and he refused to until they left.

The wolf demon was starting to realize that the developing paranoia he was suffering from the experiences he had in other villages, though he knew it wasn't healthy he just could find himself relaxing when humans were so close.

Barik may have been integrated with demons more so than most other human villages but this only meant that they accepted the ones they trusted. With his dark magic the boy was afraid one slip up could have everyone coming after him with pitch forks.

Shippo had fallen asleep not too awfully long ago, the boy enjoying every story that Gary told him before finally giving a big yawn and then nearly passing out on the ground next to the wolf demon. He had taken the fox up to where Kagome was sleeping before returning to this building.

There was an inner war that Gary was suffering from. The people of Barik had actually seemed to be trying to help his friends keep an eye on him. Multiple times he had been offered food only for the boy to turn it down with some lame excuse. He didn't wish to eat anything these people had to offer.

The silence was what wore him down though, no longer having Shippo to talk to left him sitting there with only the crickets to listen to. Not to mention the view above him was spectacular, so many stars that he had never been able to see in the city. But, he just could not enjoy any of it.

"Why are you doing this to yourself?" The wolf demon gasped loudly when he heard the person speak, jerking up to look at the man who was crouched in the shadows not far from him. However, it only took him a moment to realize it had been Kohaku who had spoken.

"You look awful and you need to rest" The demon slayer stated as he came out of the shadows, having been watching the boy from there for quite a while. He had woke up a few hours before and instantly gone out to find where his friend was.

"I am fine, we just need to leave here in the morning" Gary told him, not really looking the man in his face before glancing back up at the moon and giving a small sigh. The last person he wanted seeing him like this was Kohaku, though he really didn't know why he would worry about how he looked around the other man.

Without speaking the demon slayer simply walked over and stood next to the boy, placing his back against the wall before slowly moving down into a sitting position next to him. That was when they finally looked at each other, sharing a small moment where their eyes met before the wolf demon looked away.

"Kagome does not intend to leave Barik for a few days, she wants to make sure we all recover from what happened in Omnicoro and Dipero" Kohaku explained, his voice softer than usual while he reached out and lightly brushed a strand of hair behind the boy's ear.

The information only caused Gary to groan though and hang his head, having suspected as much before looking off into the distance and pursing his lips. "I guess she is right" He admitted simply, knowing that sleeping out in the woods was risky when you were at full power. In their fatigued state any manner of being might swoop down on them while they slept.

"We don't really have a choice, I think it would be fine if not for the fact Yuka snores loudly in her sleep" Kohaku told him, looking down at the boy with a small grin before shrugging his shoulders. "Any demon from miles around could hear us" He stated, clearly trying to cheer up the boy somewhat.

At first it didn't seem like it had worked but then a small chuckle escaped Gary before the wolf demon actually laughed for a moment. But, even that was short lived because his fatigue led him to give a loud yawn.

"This is ridiculous, you need to go to bed" Kohaku told him, a small hint of irritation working its way into the demon slayer's voice when the boy answered with a shake of his head. It just wasn't safe to rest in a human village.

After that they both went silent for a few moments, being lost in their own thoughts and trying to figure out a way to make the other man see their way. It was hard when the both of them rarely stepped down.

Then Kohaku simply reached over and wrapped an arm around Gary's shoulders causing the boy to look up at him. The demon slayer simply smiled again before brushing his cheek lightly and then sighing.

"I have a room, there is just one bed and you can sleep there" He told the wolf demon, his fingers playing with a strand of the boy's long brown hair while he seemed to think about it. "I will stay in there all night, my eyes will never leave you until you wake up" Kohaku promised, his hand pulling him closer against the demon slayer's warm body.

It was the first time that Gary had never really been tense or tried to fight him, he was much too tired and simply leaned into the man he knew wouldn't let anything happen to him. For once he decided that this was the right idea.

"You have to sleep in the bed with me" The wolf demon said simply, surprising the demon slayer very much before motioning for the man to lead the way.

::P.O.V Change::

Sango was still sleeping in the cot next to Kagome while the priestess sat in the windowsill staring up at the sky above. She had always found comfort in the beautiful view the stars could give, yet it did little to quell the worries she had in her soul.

After all they had been through already there was still no sign of Inuyasha anywhere and this left her feeling afraid for him. What if something really bad had happened to the man and none of them knew about it? What if he needed her right now and she couldn't get to him?

'_What if he is with Kikiyou and doesn't want you?_' Was the thought that formed in her mind while Kagome grimaced before looking down at the floor and giving a soft sigh. She had been trying not to think of that scenario possibly playing out.

So far into her journey she had kept thoughts of the other woman out of her which had led to her being a much happier and less jealous and spiteful person. She was happy that Kikiyou didn't have the same control over her she had when Kagome was younger.

But, what if there was truth to her worries? Inuyasha had always gone to the well to find Kagome only to leave her for Kikiyou when the other woman called for him. What if when she had not come back through the well the dog demon had chosen the woman he could have?

_'No, she is dead and gone, there is no way she is still around' _Kagome forced herself to think, knowing that if she kept thinking about this it would only discourage her. This journey was as much for her as it was Inuyasha.

Yes, she loved him but he had done her wrong many times. He had always seen her as weak and needing protection. Now, she could prove that she could lead their party and save him. Though, she did kinda hope he wasn't really in trouble.

But, why was it every time she thought he might be okay something deep down inside of her told her differently? It was as if she could sense he needed her help and the feeling was only seeming to grow the longer they were apart.

"Inuyasha" She whispered softly into the cool breeze that blew in through the open window, her eyes drifting to look into the town. That was when she noticed the dark figure that had appeared at the top of the village gates, feeling the breath catch in her throat as she watched it.

The person slowly made their way down a ladder that help the village's watchers kept up to the top of the gates before it dropped down and then started walking towards village.

According to the leader there was no one allowed to come into Barik after dark and this made Kagome suspicious enough that she simply had to check it out. Without muttering a word to Sango she simply reached over and took her bow then lowered herself out of the bedroom window.

The figure was moving at a slow pace which made it easy for her to keep up with him, the priestess staying hidden next to a building while she watched the person slowly move up the trail leading into the main portion of town.

With the half moon in the sky it gave just enough light for Kagome to see the outline of the man, his robes dragging on the ground somewhat while a large staff hung on his back. That was when she realized that this man was someone she knew.

"Mirouku?" She asked, stepping out onto the trail behind him and noticing that the man instantly looked back at her before drawing his staff. Before she could even register what was happening the man began to rush towards her, weapon drawn and ready to attack.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted, jumping back as he attempted to swing the weapon down onto her. She sidestepped him and then jumped back a few paces from the priest before bringing up her hand.

It was on instinct that she felt the energies build up in her hand before the priestess turned her wrist and shot a blast of power out that sent the priest flying back almost ten feet before falling squarely on his back. She had not meant to actually hit him with it!

He groaned as she quickly moved over to him, looking at the man who lay on the ground in a daze before crouching next to him and looking him over. He seemed okay other than the bruise she knew would be forming on his back later on.

"Why did you attack me, I am Kagome, you know" She told him, her voice annoyed while she saw the man look up at her. It was then that she saw the recognition in his eyes.

However, she also felt something grasp her ass causing the woman to squeak loudly while the priest chuckled and slowly moved into a sitting position. "Yeah, that is you alright" He told her, smiling before feeling her fist come down on his head.

"To think I was actually wanting to find you and now I find you have not changed at all" Kagome said in a low and bored tone while the man rubbed his head before looking up at her. They shared a small smile before the priestess helped him into a standing position.

"You wound me so, Kagome, I have much more control over my desires now than I did when you left" He told her, reaching down to grasp his staff then stepping back to look her up and down. "You have changed for the better as well" He complimented only to have her scoff and push him back a few feet.

"When did you get back, when I left Sango was starting to give up that you would ever return" Mirouku asked curiously, his eyes drifting over her once more before she cleared her throat and drew his eyes back up to her face. She had not missed the overly perverted side of the priest that she called her friend.

"I returned about a week and a half ago, a better question is why did you attack me?" Kagome asked, dodging around the long explanation of how she had gotten back to the past in favor of a more important question. It was not like the priest to so readily attack someone.

She noticed how he seemed to tense up at her question, glancing around and then looking back at her. "I owe some debts to the people of this village but needed a place to rest for the night, when I heard your voice I assumed one of the people might be angry with me" He told her, his tone serious while she simply giggled.

He almost seemed offended when she broke out into a fit of laughter, causing him to blushing while she leaned over to catch her breath before looking back up at him. That did sound like something that would happen to the priest.

"Why are you in Barik?" Mirouku asked, leaning onto his staff and wanting to get away from being the object of humiliation. How had the priestess made it all the way out to this village on her own? Or was she on her own?

"I have a few friends with me, we are attempting to fin-" Kagome was cut off when she noticed the priest's eyes go wide before he instantly asked "Is Sango with you?". The question seemed to hang in the air for a few moments before the priestess simply nodded her head in response.

Without saying another word Mirouku instantly turned on his heel and quickly began walking towards the gates and away from Kagome, the girl shouting after him before quickly giving chase. It only took her a moment (since she had been taking track in school) to get in front of him and stop the man. He tried to go around her but she simply cut him off before bringing up her hand.

"Mirouku! Stop it, your being childish" Kagome told him, dodging each way the man attempted to go before raising her hand. The blue energies that gathered in her fist were warning enough to make the man calm down and catch his breath before speaking.

"You-... You have no idea how badly she wishes to see me dead-... Kagome" He told her, gasping for breath before looking up at the woman worriedly. She could tell this wasn't like the usual fight the priest and demon slayer would share.

"You cheated on her didn't you?" The priestess asked simply, crossing her arms when she noticed the man's surprised look. She had guessed right. Sango was not the type of woman to handle an unfaithful guy well.

There was a quiet moment that passed between them, both humans simply standing there with Kagome staring him down before the priest sighed and hung his head. "It is not something I am proud of" He admitted, giving her room for conversation.

"What happened, Mirouku? I thought we had gotten past this sort of thing before I left" She asked softly, attempting to not seem so annoyed though in fact she was. It figured that the priest had made some dumb mistake which had made Sango wish to kill him. Kagome understood jealousy and spite far too well to blame the demon slayer.

He seemed to think about it for a moment before moving to sit on a log that had been drug into the village earlier that day, clasping his hands in front of his face before looking up at her.

"The woman was a traveler who was attacked outside of Kaede's village, the demons who came after her nearly killed her" He began while Kagome simply motioned for him to continue while sitting on the log next to him.

"I found her beaten, bruised and nearly dead before bringing her into the village for help" Mirouku explained, his eyes on the ground while he refused to look up at his friend. The shame he felt was returning in full force now.

"I was one of the people who helped take care of her until she was good enough to walk again and this endeared the young woman to me" He told her, the priestess grimacing somewhat because she knew where this was going.

"Late one night she came into my room and seduced me, I made a mistake and Sango found us" With that she could tell Mirouku was going no further though it was clear there was more to the story. She would not press him anymore for now.

Another silent moment passed, Kagome actually feeling bad for her friend while she saw the pain and sadness reflected in his eyes before he simply blinked the emotions away and looked up at her.

"I promised myself I wouldn't bother her again, I knew that if we were apart for long enough our emotions for one another would fade" He stated, though the both of them knew it was never that simple. You couldn't simply wish away pain and love that easily.

"Mirouku, I understand" Kagome admitted, seeming to surprise the man once more while she gave him a soft and slightly sad smile before motioning up to the Inn. "She is just as tortured as you are and it has been a while hasn't it?" She questioned, the man simply nodding before hanging her head again.

Though, a part of her didn't want to bother the man or push him in the wrong direction Kagome felt deep inside that what she was about to push onto him might help his relationship with the demon slayer. Providing she did not kill the priest the minute she saw him.

"I need your help, Mirouku, we are trying to find Inuyasha" She told him, seeing the man glance back at her and knowing that question caused an instant conflict inside of him. She would need to push harder to get him to accept her invitation.

"I know he is in danger and that he needs us but if I don't have the necessary people than we might not be able to save him, someone like you could help me out so much" Kagome, knowing she was trying to make it seem like she was weaker than she actually was. If that meant the man would accept her proposal than that was fine with her.

He was quiet once more, something that was slowly starting to annoy the priestess while she watched him sit there and think things over. He had been running for quite a while know and she knew asking him this meant the man would have to face some pretty bad moments with Sango.

"What type of danger is he in?" Mirouku asked, causing Kagome to to look up at him before holding out her hands in a so-so manner. "That bad kind" She stated simply, not knowing how else to put it. It was easy to tell the priest was convincing himself that this was the right the to do.

"Are you sure you guys need me-" The man was cut off when his friend groaned and hung her head, stomping the ground lightly. "Mirouku, of course we do!" She said in an annoyed tone before the man held up his hands in a defensive manner.

"Fine, Fine, you keep Sango from killing me and I will help get that dog demon out of trouble again" He told her, knowing that it was impossible for him to turn the woman down. She simply had a strange was at pulling on his heart strings.

Though, inwardly he was still very worried. A cold feeling in the pit of his stomach warned him that Sango still had fresh wounds from what happened between them. It didn't matter that he wanted to work things out, he knew she would never wish to trust him again.

"You have my word, so lets get you inside before someone you owe finds you out here" Kagome told him, ushering the man up towards the Inn they were staying at. She was not going to let him out of her sight until after Sango knew he was here.

She may have trusted the priest but in a way she didn't because if given the chance he might actually run off to avoid having to confront Sango about his past. Kagome was not one to watch her friends drown in their own problems. They would fix things if it killed them, which in Mirouku's case could very well happen.

::P.O.V Change::

The green lady stood not far outside the village, having moved away from her master while he rested to watch the party of humans that had eluded her before. She had more of a vendetta to destroy them now that she had been forced to kill her brother.

Kinomi knew she was running out of time and if she didn't destroy the priestess and her friends soon then it might be her that died next. Her master was not one to be patient or accept multiple failures. This was causing her to question her loyalties.

"Perhaps it is time I attempted to discern who the worse enemy is" She spoke softly to herself, pacing along the large limb of the tree she stood in while holding a small pendant in her hand. She kept running her fingers over the smooth jade surface of the piece of jewelry while she walked.

Her brother had warned her of the dangers serving that man would cause. But, it was all she had known since she had been a child. Their parents had given them up at a young age to avoid being killed over a debt they owed the master. Though... They were killed anyways.

She had not wanted to fight the man then but know with her brother dead Kinomi could feel the anger filling her soul. There had to be a way to draw her master out and perhaps have something untoward happen to him.

"The priestess is strong, endanger a friend and she would surely come running to their aid" The green lady told herself, attempting to create a plan while staring out into the village. If she offered up a hostage to her master that would please the man and draw the priestess in after him.

But, who was she to take? It was much to difficult to transport any of them right now without being overwhelmed by the whole party. She would have to wait until something happened to where she could come down and make away with one of them before the others could expect anything.

"You can kill my master then I will kill you, after that I will have nothing to worry about" Kinomi stated simply, brushing some dirt off of her dress before jumping back and vanishing into the night. What she had not noticed was that someone was watching her.

A man dressed in red was crouched at the bottom of the tree, having heard what the woman was muttering her before grinning and letting out a small chuckle. "Naughty girl" He stated before following off after her.

::P.O.V Change::

Another loud crash echoed through the small cave as Kigotaka let out an angry yell, her fourth attempt at spying on the priestess having been thwarted once more by the magics the wolf demon was casting off. Now that he knew about her there was no way to watch the party without having him dispel her powers.

In a way she respected the fact someone of his age was that strong but it was making her more and more angry as she wasted vital ingredients in the alchemy she was using to break through his magic. She knew now that eliminating him was the best chance at manipulating the priestess.

If she could make it look like Daisuke and his master had murdered the boy that was sure to draw the girl's attention away from Kigotaka. Then perhaps she could manipulate the two into fighting and killing each other.

However, if she could not use her magic then she would have to use other means in eliminating the boy. But she did have something that would work for this occasion. Though she had hoped to save him for a later time.

"Come to me" She ordered simply, feeling the man step up behind her like the obedient slave her was. The demon had been rather useful to her and it would be a pity to unleash her surprise on the priestess so soon.

"Wait until they leave Barik, try to give the party a chance to relax and then kill the wolf demon that is with them" Kigotaka explained, unable to show him a picture of the boy but knowing he would choose the right target.

The mind control she had over this man was similar to the jewels she knew one of the master's slaves had used. Even if the priestess managed to save her friend he could get the job done before the spell was broken. Besides, Kigotaka had no more use for the man.

"If anyone gets in your way eliminate them as well but do not kill the priestess, I need her alive" The witch ordered before motioning for the man to go. With that the demon launched himself out of the cave at a fast pace.

Kigotaka was not one to be trifled with, this would be what she taught the young boy who dare expel her from watching the priestess...

::End Chapter::

((There we go! I hope you guys like this chapter. I actually was going to write something else but you know how inspiration goes, sometimes you just end up writing something completely different than what you meant to. I hope you all have a wonderful day and please review if you get a chance. ^.^))


End file.
